Connected: A Secret Circle Story
by hezzy76
Summary: This is a story of what happens when Nick leaves New Salem to get away from Adam and Cassie. He meets someone else who has a deep dark secret. This is the first part of the trilogy. The next two stories Disconnected and Reconnected are in progress. Check back to see when they are posted and updated. I love this story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone! This is my first Fan Fiction and Im excited and nervous! Its going to be in chapters most are already written and edited. Im uplaoding the mojority of the chapters today. It starts out a little slow but you will see why there had to be some explaining to do before it gets juicy. Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the secret circle. The characters from TSC are not mine but all other characters are **

It was a sunny afternoon in Boston and I was so excited to be unpacking in my door room. Ever since I had gotten the acceptance letter to Boston University and then shortly after a full scholarship notification, my mind had already left New Mexico and was on the East Coast. My dad had rented a U Haul and we drove out here. My mom died when I was little and my dad was my best friend. I know weird for being an 18 year old girl, however I was lucky to have him. "Amanda, how does this look?" My dad asked motioning to where he put the small couch. I slowly looked around the room. I was in Madison Hall Freshman dorm on the 4th floor. My request for a single had been granted and I lucked out with room 402. It was in the corner of the top floor and it was huge. I'm guess it was an old common area that had been renovated into a dorm room. My room was awesome. In the one corner was my bed which had a pale yellow comforter, on the floor was a shaggy multi-pastel colored throw rug. My refrigerator was next to my bed and acted as a bed side table. In one corner was a Dresser with a TV on top, the couch with a small table in front of it and under the other window was my desk. I took a deep breath and said "Dad it's amazing!" my dad smiled though I could see the sadness in his eyes. He came over to me and put an arm around me. "Well kiddo its almost 3 and I need to have this U-Haul back and be at the airport in 2 hours." I nodded and headed towards the door. I was sad to leave my dad. As we walked out of the room I noticed a picture my dad had hung it was a blown up picture of me and my friends at graduation. I sighed. I didn't leave New Mexico to get away from my dad. I left to get away from them, from what I was.

I followed my dad into the elevator and down to the lobby. We walked outside to where the U-Haul was park. My dad faced me and his coal colored eyes started to fill with tears. "Awe dad please?" I complained. "Sorry Amanda I can't help it. I'm really going to miss you" he said as he pulled me in for a hug. "I'm going to miss you too dad" my voice cracked as I pulled away. "Ok here's some cash" he said handing me some money. "You have plenty of money in your back account so you shouldn't be needing any for a while" he warned. I smiled. "Yes daddy" I said. I gave him another big hug and I could feel my eyes moistening. "I love you daddy" "love you too Manda bear" I grimaced. I hated that name but I would let it slide. He got into the truck and I waved as he pulled out. I watched the U-Haul leave the dorm parking lot and a wave of relief washed over me. I was here in Boston and free of the life I had in New Mexico. I can start fresh in a new place where no one me and where I wasn't bound to my group of friends. A huge grin flashed across my face. I was starting over and I could not have been more excited.

I turned to head back to the 4 story brick building that was my new home, well at least through May though summer courses were not out of question. As I got closer to the building I saw him. The most beautiful guy I have ever seen. He was about 6 ft tall with dark hair and eyes the color of mahogany. He was wearing a gray t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up that enhanced his toned tan arms and a pair of black jeans. He was smoking a cigarette with a stone cold look on his face. I couldn't help but stare. He didn't look familiar but there was something about him maybe his presence or his aura that gave me a sense of familiarity. I noticed a chain around his neck and dangling from that chain was a stone. Is that a clear Calcite? Hmm, I wondered . He must have felt me staring and he looked right at me. Ours eyes met for a brief second and I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks. I looked down and hurried through the door and into the elevator and up to the 4th floor.

I got up the elevator and turned right towards my room. The hallway was full of other freshman like me moving in. My dad wasn't thrilled when we discovered I was on a co-ed floor but secretly I was excited. I never really had a boyfriend back home though I was a known flirt. I was friendly and outgoing it was just I had this secret that I couldn't share and after the 2nd date I was usually never asked out for a 3rd. I had guy friends and we hung out a lot but they were more like family. If I got together with one of them it would be like kissing my brother and it grossed me out. We had all grown up together and we had all shared the same secret. We were witches.


	2. Chapter 2

I got into my room and I couldn't get that dark stranger out of my head. I clutched my necklace which was an orange calcite in the shape of a tear drop. I couldn't help but wonder what about him was so familiar and why was so I so flustered. I sighed. I heard a shuffling noise by the door and saw a blue piece of fly though the space between the floor and the door. I picked up and it was a flyer 4th floor meeting and pizza party 6pm common room. Attendance was mandatory. The nerves where building up inside me. Something was coming but I wasn't sure what. Usually I had a good instinct, the sight, my dad used to say. I could tell immediately if a situation was going to have a positive or negative outcome and throughout high school it was a very handy gift. I wondered what it was about this place that made my sight hard to see.

I looked at the clock on the cable box it said 4:15. I had an hour and 45 minutes to relax and get ready. I walked over to the bathroom and shut the door and looked into the full length mirror. My brownish red hair was piled on top of my head in a messy knot. I had on capri jeans, red converse and a white guinea tea that was filthy from the move in. I was horrified that this tall stranger saw me like this. I sighed and shook my head. I needed to get him out of my mind if I was going to have a good time tonight and attempt to make new friends. Making new friends made me nervous as I was friendly with everyone but those who knew me well shared my secret. I never shared my secret with a non-witch before and I never would.

I got in the shower and washed my nerves and worries away. When I was done I wrapped a fluffy towel around me and one on my hair and went to my closet. I needed to look cute but casual. I shook my head to try to get that stone cold face out of my mind. I don't even know why I was stressing over someone I never even spoke to. Besides there was good possibility he wasn't even on my floor if he even lived in this dorm at all. For all I know he could be someone's brother or boyfriend. I ignored that thought as I chose my favorite pair of jeans, a gray tank top under a tight fitted black v-neck tee and gray flip flops. I went back into the bathroom and brushed out my hair and it smelled like rosemary and mint . I scrunched a little product in it and let it hang down to the middle of my back. I brushed my face with a little bronzer to even my tanned face and added a little glitter powder to give my face a glow. I put on a very light coat of silver shadow, black eye liner, and mascara and daubed my lips in a pixie pink gloss. I took a small bottle of jasmine oil off the shelf dotted a little on my wrists and behind my ears. I checked myself in the mirror and I looked cute and friendly ready to take on a room full of college freshmen.

I glanced at the clock and it was 10 of. I grabbed my keys and headed down to the common area. Kids were already starting to file in through the door. When I got to the door I was greeted by tall guy with long sandy blond hair that was pulled back into a pony tail. He had green eyes and freckles that specked his nose and cheeks. He was wearing a pucca shell necklace a white wrinkled t-shirt khaki cargo shorts and flip flops. "Hi my name is Brett. I'm your RA" "Hi Brett" I smiled "I'm Amanda." "Nice to meet you, Amanda." Brett handed me a piece of paper and a pen. "Please write down your name and room number put in the box on the table and take a seat" he instructed. I took the paper and pen and wrote Amanda Morris Room 402. Walked over to the table placed the paper in the box and took a seat on one of the cushy couches. I looked around and almost laughed out loud. Almost everyone in the room looked as nervous as I felt. There were a few people talking to each other and I assumed those were roommates. A short girl with dark curly sat down next to me. "Hi Im Aliie" she said nervously. "Amanda" I smiled. "Where are you from?" she asked "New Mexico and you?" I replied. "wow that's far!" I laughed "Not far enough" I mumbled. "I'm from Rhode Island." She responded. We talked for a few minutes and she was cool. She had gray eyes and was wearing black capri jeans and a red tank top. We had very similar taste in music and when I told her I was a physics major she got really excited. "Oh my gosh me too! I wonder if we have any of the same classes." Just then Brett cleared his throat from the front of the room. "Hello 4th floor my name is Brett Rodgers and I am your RA. What that means is I'm here to make this a safe and fun place to live" he smiled. "I'm not a hard ass. The rules are simple noise levels must be kept to a minimal after 10PM Sunday-Thursday nights. No stealing. No fist fighting and no streaking" the room laughed. I knew I was going to like Brett. "University rules are that I do mandatory random room checks throughout the semester. So make sure you have good hiding places folks" Allie smiled "is this guy for real?" she whispered I chucked. "No drinking in the dorms. And I will deny this if it ever is repeated if I don't see it and I can't smell it then it you didn't do it." There were some hoots from the room. "Most RA's are probably playing some kind of get to you know game, however, that's not my style. I'm just going to have you go around and say three things your name where you are from and your major and when everyone is done I will explain where the pizzas are" I didn't even realize there was no pizza anywhere and we were supposed to be having a pizza party. The introductions started by the window where I happen to be sitting. "Hi I'm Allie Ford from road island and I'm a physics major." She said "Amanda Morris, New Mexico and I'm majoring in physics with a minor in engineering" most of the people around me looked impressed. The introductions took a while there were 42 people on our floor. There was a tall chubby girl named Molly Smith who was theater major, the was a tall red headed guy named jack Anderson who was an English major, Stephanie Cohen was pre-med, Then there was Steve Wilcox he was tall with light brown hair and blue eyes he was a criminal justice major. Then from the back of the room I head the deepest, sexiest voice I have ever heard. "Nick Armstrong, Massachusetts, majoring in mechanical engineering with a minor in physics" my head shot around and there he was that tall dark stranger and he finally had a name. Nick. He noticed me looking at him and a small smile flashed across his face and quickly left. "Is that that everyone?" Brett asked and I focused my attention back to him. "OK so I said I wasn't going to play any getting to know you games. What we are going to do is an open room pizza party. I am going to pick 10 names from this box. If your name is drawn 2 pizzas will be delivered to your door. You open your door and keep it open and everyone is supposed to go into each open room and introduce themselves. Once your pizza has been finished, you close your door and go looking for the other rooms that are open. " Everyone looked around in excitement. "This is different" I said to Allie. "Sounds so fun" she said. I knew I was going to like her. "Pizzas will be delivered in n half hour. I suggest everyone go back to their rooms and make sure it's presentable" he laughed. Allie and I walked towards the door and we were just chit chatting When I heard a voice behind me say "nice tat" I looked to see nick passing by and then I looked down to my write wrist where my tattoo of a crescent moon with the points facing up was. "Who is that?" allie asked wide eyed. "Still trying to figure that out" I admitted. We walked to our rooms which were only a few doors away. I went into my room and looked around. It looked neat enough. I noticed my book of shadows on my desk so I took that and slid it between my mattress and box spring. I snapped my fingers and my I-pod went on. I went into the center of the room and thought Candle burn bright really hard and pushed that thought through my mind and the dozen candles I had scattered around my room lit all at once giving the room a nice glow. I wanted a nice ambiance in here in case my name was picked. Just as I finished my thought there was a knock on the door. I opened it and there was Brett holding 2 boxes of pizzas, 2 bottles of soda and a stack of paper plates and red cups. "Congratulations Amanda you are a host! Open your door in 15 minutes!" he handed me the pizza and left closing the door behind him. I started to get really nervous. I put the pizza down on my little coffee table with the plates. I moved my laptop from my desk into the bottom drawer and put the soda and cups on top. Brett didn't give me napkins so I grabbed a roll of paper towels from the top of the closet and put it on the coffee table. My nerves were shot. I had to host this shindig and all I could think about was Nick. What was that tone of voice he used when talking about my tattoo and what the heck was it that was so familiar about him? I needed to relax and I remembered Brett's word "if I can't see it or smell it" and I remember the raid I did on my dad's liquor cabinet the night before we left. I went into the back of my shoe holder behind my shoes and pulled out the first bottle I could feel. Captain Morgan Rum. I took a red cup poured some rum in and then poured soda in the cup. I stirred it with a spoon, put the bottle of rum in the cabinet in the bathroom that way if I need another it would be accessible. I saw that it was time to open the door so I opened my door and sat and on my love seat. I was worried that no one would come this far down the hallway and that I would be stuck here with this pizza all night. I took another sip of my drink to take the edge off. "You got picked" I heard an excited voice say. It was Allie and she was with Molly. "Hi Molly I'm Amanda" I traduced myself. "Hi Amanda cool room!" she said looking around. I smiled proudly "thanks" "Please have some pizza" "nervous are we?" Allie asked. "Just a little" I admitted. We chatted for a few minutes and 2 new people entered my room. It was Stephanie and jack. Molly and Allie left shortly after the other 2 came in and I promised I would find them later. I finished my drink and didn't even have a buzz. I poured some cola into my cup and casually chatted with Steph and Jack. They were really nice and friendly. I was liking college. They left and my room was empty again. Good time to add some rum to my drink. I rushed into the bathroom quickly poured some rum in the cup stirred it with my finger and left the bathroom to hear a familiar voice that cause my stomach to flutter "is anyone in here?" It was Nick.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey" I said. "I'm Amanda" "Nick" he said sticking out his hand. As I went to shake his hand something happened. It was like en electric current passed between our hands and I swear I saw a spark. He let his hand linger and said "Hi" I just smiled. He took his hand away and wrinkled his nose. Leaned down and sniffed my drink. He looked and smiled widely. "You got any more of that?" he smiled I poured him a cup of cola and handed it to him. "Take this into the bathroom there is a bottle under the sink" he just shook his head and laughed and disappeared. He came back 2 minutes later and I was still alone. No one else had come into my room and I wasn't sure I wanted them to. I sat down on the love seat and grabbed a slice of pizza. "Nice set up you got here" He said. "Thanks" he was so good looking my nerves were shot. "I'm in a single too. 405 right across the hall" he said "I came in here cause it was the first one I saw open. I'm glad I didn't get picked. I don't like people invading my personal space" he said coldly as he continued to look around. "Are these your friends back home?" He said pointing out the picture on my wall. "Yeah" A look of pain shot across his face. " kind of reminds me of my friends" he said nonchalantly. He came down to love seat sat down and had a slice of pizza and we just talked. He said he was from a little town 3 hours away called North Salem. I almost shivered when I heard that but I stopped myself and said nothing. I didn't want to give anything away. Nick was extremely handsome and he didn't look as cold as he had earlier though I could tell for some reason he was trying to keep his walls up. We talked casually and he said "Why Boston when you are from New Mexico?" I sighed "I just needed to get away from everyone and start fresh" "I know the feeling" he sighed. "well there's one pizza done" he laughed as he took the empty box and threw it in the garbage. We talked about our majors. Nick was really into cars and wanted to go into mechanical engineering in hopes of working for Mercedes in Germany. "Wow you may want to get further away from life I want to" I acknowledged. He just shrugged and I wanted to kick myself. I don't know how long we sat there talking. I finished my drink and Nick offered to make me another one as he was out too. He went into the bathroom and came back quickly with both cups in his hand, He handed me mine and it smelled much stronger than what I had made and I knew I should pace myself. Just then 4 more people came in. I introduced myself and Nick though Nick had no interest in mingling. He just sat there sipping his cola. The 4 took some pizza and stood around and I chatted with them. One was tall boy with a crew cut and the bluest eyes I have ever seen. He was muscular and adorable. I notice from the corner of my eye Nick watching as I chatted with this ROTC boy named Tommy. Tommy and the others left and 2 more came in. They were 2 girls and they were really done up and fake. I don't even remember their names but I do remember them trying to talk to Nick and get his attention and it was funny to watch. These girls flipped their hair and giggled a lot. Nick looked at me and rolled his eyes. I tried so hard to suppress a laugh to no avail. The girls left defeated with the last 2 slices of pizza. "Pizza's done. We are supposed to go to the other rooms" I complained "so you always follow the rules?" he asked "have you been in in my bathroom?" I asked he laughed. "good point" "one more" drink he said taking my empty cup and I'll walk with you to see if anyone else has pizza left." I was buzzed and my face felt flushed "ok one more but not too strong" he laughed. He went into the bath room and back pretty quickly. "Should we close the door?" he asked "you can if you want" I answered. "he closed the door with his foot came back over to the couch and handed me my drink. "nice tat" he said taking my wrist and turning it so he can see it and the feeling I got from just his touch has my head spinning. "what does it mean?" he asked. I was flustered. "oh no meaning just something my friends and I decided to do for my 18th birthday" I said matter of factly. He took his fingers and intertwined them with mine "I know this is going to sound weird" he said "but have we met before?" I shook my head trying to get the intensity of the electric current that I was feeling in my fingers out of my head. He looked puzzled "you just seem so familiar to me and I can't put my finger on it" he said letting go of my hand "I know what you mean" I said with an edge to my voice. Just then there was a knock on the door. I opened it and it was Allie and Molly "Amanda are you ok? Why do you have your door closed?" "Come in and close it behind you" "Nick this is Allie and Molly" they all greeted each other and Nick was a little more friendly than he was to the other people. I handed Aliie my drink "taste this" I said smiling. She made a face and it was like something clicked "oh this is why you have your door closed" and nick laughed. She poured her and molly some cola and nick went into the bathroom with their cups and filled them with rum. "The party has moved into the common room. " molly said. "It's actually pretty fun. They got the music going and people are dancing" "I don't dance" nick said from behind me. He handed Molly and Aliie their drinks and I laughed. "Not even after another one of these?" I giggled. He looked me in the eyes and smirked "maybe" he laughed. "You ok for one more?' "Sure" he got us drinks and started talking to Allie about their majors. Molly pulled me to the other side of the room "I'm so sorry did we bother you guys?" "no not all" I lied. He came in here shortly after you guys left and hes been in here the entire time." I smiled. "lucky" she said. I just shrugged "he's probably only hear for the booze" I chuckled. "Oh yeah that's it. It has nothing to do with fact that you adorable and friendly" I gulped the last bit of my drink "You want to check out the party?" I called over to Nick and Allie. "Whatever" nick said not sounding too thrilled. We filed out of my room I closed the door. "Oh wait the candles." I unlocked the door and went in expecting to be alone but felt someone behind me it was Nick and he started blowing some of the candles. I blew out the rest grateful I didn't use magic without checking my surroundings. "ready?" he said "yup" we went out and Allie and Molly were waiting, I locked the door behind me and we walked down the hall. "How are you feeling" nick smiled. He was lightening up and I liked it. "pretty good" I laughed "me too" he smiled. We got into the common room and it was like a dance party. The music was rocking and everyone was dancing. The excitement was contagious. I started bobbing my head and noticed Nick was doing the same. The alcohol was taking over and I pulled nick by the hand and said "come one dance for me?" He just smiled his killer smile and followed me. We started dancing and I was impressed he was a good dancer. I twirled and swing my hips and we were having a great time. After a few songs something slower came on not like a cheesey slow song but a song you couldn't dance all crazy too and he pulled me close to him. I looked up at him and his mahogany eyes were smoldering. The electricity radiating through us was 100 times stronger than it had been in my fingers. When the song ended "I want another drink" Nick said. He took my hand and lead me out of the common area and back to my room. "Do you want another one?" he asked "no thanks I'm good" I needed a clear head and my head was already cloudy I couldn't chance fogging it up more and possibly giving away my secret. Nick was taking a while and I went closer to the bathroom and I could hear nick on the phone "I really think so" he said "no Deb I would never do anything like that not worth the risk" I heard him speaking a little louder "I do" "I am" "no I won't do anything stupid I promise" "alright deb I'll call you in the morning. Bye" he came out of the bathroom as he was hanging up his phone "that was my cousin Deb, well she's more like my sister. We grew up together" I didn't say anything. I was really nervous. It was late and I had this gorgeous guy in my room that made me feel like I can really be myself but I really couldn't risk that without divulging my secret and that could be catastrophic. "Everything ok?" he asked. "Yeah fine just a little tired is all" "Want to watch a movie?" he asked "sure you pick" I said. He popped in Italian Job as I grabbed a throw blanket from my bed. He sat on the couch and I sat next to him curling into the arm of the couch instead of him. The movie started and as much as I didn't want to get to close to him I gave into the magnetic pull that was coming from him. I was still cautious that I just straightened out and when he took my hand I let my fingers intertwine with his. I looked over at him and I couldn't believe it. I was getting what I wanted a fresh start. I was making my new friends and I had the incredibly mysteriously cold yet sweet guy that seemed to be interested in me yet my secret was still looming over me. He looked over at me and gave me a look no guy had ever given me before. He let go of my hand and put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to his side. I leaned my head on his shoulder. I felt like I was going to cry. There was something between us and I knew he felt it too. I knew I was falling for him and that was dangerous ground. "You ok?" he asked. "I'm fine" I half smiled I was just so nervous."Do you want me to leave?" he looked down at me and I just shook my head no. He leaned closer. His dark eyes were burning with some emotion I couldn't pin point. I leaned into him and he kissed me. The kiss was soft and gentle and his mouth was warm and inviting. He pulled back and smiled. I beamed back at him. Trying not to give away how torn I really was. "that was nice" he said softly "it was" and I wiggled myself so I was wrapped in his arms. Ive never felt so warm or safe in my entire life. I started to doze off and jolted myself awake. "What was that?" Nick snorted. "I was dozing off n I must have startled myself" I said as my cheeks turned pink. He glanced over at the clock "its 4:30 am I'm going to go and let you get some sleep" I looked at him and smiled. I really didn't want him to go but I knew he had to "ok" I finally said. He got up and shut the TV and DVD player off and I walked him to the door "it's been nice getting to you know you Amanda I had a really nice time" he said "me too" I smiled "I had a good time too" "good enough to want to go out with me tomorrow?" he asked "what did you have in mind?" I wondered "um we can explore Boston and have dinner?" "I would love to" I whispered as he took me into his arms. He leaned down and kissed me softly. "Good night" he said and he left.


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you are liking it so far! From now on the story will be from both Amanda and Nick's POV. Just did the first few chapters in Amanda's POV to set the story. I don't care if I get reviews or not. This story is long and I have most of it written already so I'm just going to post chapter after chapter regardless of how many reviews I get. **

**Xo H**

Nick POV

I got back into my room and the clock said 4:43 and I was wide awake. What just happened? I was bewildered by the turn of events that had taken place this evening. I didn't even plan on doing that stupid pizza thing after the floor meeting, but I spotted her when she walked into the meeting and I was intrigued. She wasn't too tall maybe 5'4" thin and she was beautiful. She had long brownish red hair and hazelish eyes. She looked friendly and kind. As that Brett weirdo started the introductions she was the second person to go. He voice was bubbly and enthusiastic she said her name was Amanda from New Mexico and majoring in physics with a minor in engineering. Beautiful and smart. Everything about her was familiar. As I walked passed her to leave I noticed on the inside of her right wrist she had a tattoo of a crescent moon with the points facing up. It was similar to my cousin Deborah's and I became even intrigued. Who was the beautiful creature who had a hold on me before we even spoke? I went back to my room and waited the hour. I thought maybe I could try to find her. Just to talk to her and see. Something was pulling me to her and it was uncontrollable. I was so used to wanting to be alone and I liked being alone which is why I got a single room in the first place. My friends even called me cold pretty frequently. I heard the RA in the hallway yelling party time or something and I opened my door. I noticed the door across the hall was open so I wandered in and there she was coming out of the bathroom. This was her room. We talked for quite a while. It was easy to talk to Amanda. She was funny and smart and could hold her own. No matter how hard I tried not to be drawn to her, the further into her I became. She had snuck some booze in her drink and gave me some so we spent the night drinking Captain and Colas and talking. Every now and then people would wander into her room but she seemed always aware of me. When she was talking to some hot shot ROTC kid I noticed her necklace. It was a honey Calcite. Very similar to the clear calcite I wore though hers was yellow and in the shape of a tear drop. That intrigued me even more. After the pizza was done I closed the door and we talked and drank some more. I was looking at her tattoo and my hand had a minds of its own. Next thing I know my fingers were intertwining with hers and it can feel the charge between us. It was like nothing I have ever felt before. Not like I had much to compare it to but the way it felt to hold Amanda's hand was way different, way better than holding Cassie's. We ended up going down the hall to the big party after and she got me to dance which was an experience in itself. She was a great dancer and she flirted with her body language which I have to say was a huge turn on. We danced a slower dance and the intensity between was outrageous. I so wanted to just get the hell out of there so I told her I wanted another drink so we could go back to her room and talk more. I felt more comfortable, more at ease more like myself talking to her than anyone else. We ended up puting a DVD on she told me to pick so I picked Italian Job. She had some great guy movies in her collection. When she sat down on the couch I couldn't understand why she was leaning in to the arm of the couch. I wanted her to lean into me. I thought earth water fire and air bring Amanda over here. It just came to me which was really odd because I hated magic. I only used it in emergencies. She leaned into me and held my hand. The sensation was overwhelming. The urge to tell her my secret was even more so. I put my arm around her and the heat from her shoulders permeated my entire body. I leaned down and looked into those hazel eyes that were filled with curiosity and I kissed her. The kiss was something in its self. I could hear the crackle of the sparks as our lips touch. Kissing Amanda was the most euphoric thing I had ever experienced. I reached utopia and I never wanted to go back. The kiss wasn't long but it was enough to have me hooked. Enough to make me feel torn between who I was, and what I wanted. I wrapped her in my arms until she fell asleep. She jolted herself awake and I left but not before I asked her out for tomorrow night. I kissed her softly and left. So here I am alone in my room at 5 am though my mind is with the girl across the hall. There were so many things about her that seemed so out of place yet so familiar. She made me want to trust again. She made me want her to see who I really am or what I really am. I was falling for this girl and as far as I know she was an outsider and I had never told anyone other than my Circle about anything magic or witch related. I had snuck a call into Deborah earlier and she said I should talk to Adam. The last person I wanted to talk to however he knows what I am going through feeling something so strong for someone you believe to be an outsider. My gut was telling me she was something more something really special and maybe Cassie was put into my life to get me to Boston to meet Amanda. I groaned. I was so tired I couldn't think anymore.

I woke up the next morning at 1130 feeling anxious. I had to get in touch with Adam and possibly Cassie today and it was going to be a hard call to make. See I was the only senior that graduated that left New Salem and Cassie blamed herself which made Adam even more hostile. When I had gotten my acceptance letter and informed the group everyone was stunned. Not so much that I was leaving but that I actually got into and wanted to go to college. After Cassie had broken my heart it motivated me to work harder in school and get the hell out of there for a while. No one tried to get me to stay except for Cassie because she was still feeling quite guilty about everything. I snapped at her in my usual Nick has a temper way and Adam got overly protective as usual. I stormed out and haven't seen or spoken to them since. Hopefully they were at Diana's because she was a good buffer and she also proved to be a good friend.

I sighed and my mind went down the hall to Amanda. I couldn't wait to see her later and this was so out of character for me. The only time I ever got excited about anything was when a new part for my Mustang came in. I barely noticed girls let alone get excited about one. Sure I used to look forward to seeing Cassie but it was nothing like this not even close. I sat up in bed got my phone off the night table and dialed Adam's number. "Nick are you alright?" he answered sounding confused as to why I would I be calling him. "Yeah Adam everything's fine I just need your help" I could sense his stunned smirk through the phone and I heard whispering over the phone. "Who's there with you?" I asked. "Cassie and Diana" he said "oh great put them on speaker and ill explain." "Hi Nick" Cassie and Diana said in union. I smiled at the sounds of their voice "good morning ladies" "so what's wrong Nick and how can we help?" Diana asked. I was a little nervous "so I met this girl" I started "oh that's wonderful" Diana said "thanks. Let me explain" so I explained everything about how I felt when I first saw her to the magnetic pull and the electric current that flowed between us to the honey calcite she wore around her neck to the picture of her and he close knit group of 7 friends and to the tattoo on her wrist and then I got to the most important part. "There is a familiarity about her that I can't explain. I have never seen her before and her looks are definitely not familiar. I just don't know how to even explain it I guess it's her presence." I paused "I think she may be a witch" I said "are you sure?" it was Diana. "no I'm not sure which is why I called Adam. Adam when you first met Cassie on the beach at the cape I know you said you didn't know she was a witch but you sensed something. What exactly did you sense or feel? " There was silence. "yeah I know guys this conversation sucks and is awkward and you know that I wouldn't have called if it was just nonsense. I mean I almost divulged my secret to her the pull is that strong. "I think you may be right" Adam said. He went onto explain how he wasn't sure what the connection to Cassie was when he first met her but it was familiar and strong. He had no idea she was a witch until the night Kori Henderson was killed. When he discovered she was a witch well the connection just got stronger. "So what I do?" I asked. "I'm afraid I may risk exposure but I don't think I can stay away from her I'm taking her on a date tonight" I admitted anxiously. "Calm down Nick." Cassie said. "Whatever the pull is, whatever she is I get the sense that she is supposed to be in your life. Nothing that strong is an accident" "I agree" said Diana. "Take her out tonight. Have fun. Be careful not to give anything away but be on high alert to see if she does" I smiled. "Thanks guys. Sorry about this I tried to talk to Deb about it but she said to call you" "it's all good bro" Adam said "Nick when do your classes start?" Diana asked "Monday I got all my books and explored yesterday so I would knew where everything is" I said. "I'm really proud of you" Diana said "thanks" "it's good to hear you so sound so happy" Cassie said. "Nick if anything happens call us. We are only a few hours away and we can pop up there whenever you need us" adam said. I was shocked. "Thanks guys. I'll keep you posted" I hung up. I leaned back on my pillow and 2 second later my phone buzzed it was a text from Cassie _just trust your gut and be yourself. You're a great guy when you let people really see you_ I just smiled and didn't respond. Usually the thought of Cassie brought me a pain to my chest but that was gone. More and more I got the feeling that leaving New Salem was the best decision I have made in a long time.

I got in the shower and got dressed. My signature black jeans and t-shirt. The looked worked for me apparently. I smoothed down my hair, grabbed my keys and headed out on a mission to find coffee. As I left my room I saw Allie across the hall knocking on Amanda's door. "Hey Nick" she said. Allie was a nice genuine girl, a little on the odd side. She was a glass half full type of personality I could tell and I liked that about her. "Hey Allie. What are you up to?" just then Amanda opened the door. She was wearing black pants, a red t-shirt her hair was piled messily on top of her head and she had of big bug eyed sunglasses and was carrying a canvas purse. "Hey" she said surprised to see me. "I didn't expect to see you till later" she said shyly. She looked hung over. "How are you feeling?" I smiled. "My head hurts" she whined and the 3 of us laughed. It was awkward. We had had such an amazing night last night and the distance just felt off. "We were headed to Starbucks to get some caffeine and then the book store for some last minute supplies you want to come with?" Allie said. "Sure if that's ok" I said looking at Amanda. She walked over to me, slipped her arm behind my back and hugged my side "of course its ok" she said "Sorry I'm just a little out of it" "Hope you are feeling better for tonight" I slyly smiled. "Once I get my caffeine ill be fine" she smiled. "What are you guys doing tonight?" Allie asked. "exploring Boston" I said shyly. "ooh nice" Allie said. We got out of the elevator and headed out the door. I lagged back just a little so I could light a cigarette. Amanda looked behind her to me "you coming?' she said excitedly. "Yeah I just didn't want to blow smoke in you guys faces" I said. She just giggled and kept walking with Allie. I was a few steps behind her and I was observing. She clung onto Allie's arm and the 2 of them were chatting and giggling. Amanda looked adorable and happy. She was petite and with a thin waist and nice legs and those pants she was wearing really accented her assets. The walk to Starbucks wasn't far but man was that place crowded. It was right across the courtyard from the bookstore which was also booming. It took us about 20 minutes to get our coffee. There were no tables so we took our coffees into the Courtyard and found a grassy spot to sit. The sum was warm and I could see different shades of red bouncing of Amanda's hair. She noticed me starting at her and looked up and smiled. "ok so Amanda let me see your schedule" Allie said taking out hers from her purse. Amanda dug through her bag until she retrieved hers and I followed suit by taking the folded schedule out of my wallet. We compared scheduled and Allie and Amanda had the same Pluralism and Diversity class which were required for freshman. But I wasn't taking that until second semester. I looked at Amanda's schedule and out of our 5 classes we shared 4. Physics 101, Physics lab, Engineering basics and applied Sciences. When she saw this she beamed and I beamed back. We all talked about our classes and what we heard about the professors. We got up and headed over to the bookstore. "So what do you need in here?" I asked "Me? Nothing . It's her that needs some stuff" Amanda giggled pointing to Allie. Allie just rolled her eyes. "I just need a few notebooks and one lab journal. I missed that on my first run here" it went quicker than I thought. The walk back was quiet. I could tell Amanda had livened up a bit but was still exhausted. When we got to the dorm and off the elevator Allie said her good byes and hurried down the hall to her room and I walked Amanda to her door and when we stopped she turned to face me slipping her dark glasses on top of her head. Her beautiful hazel eyes looked tired. I wiped a stray hair out of her face and wrapped my arms around her. "you look exhausted. You still want to go out tonight?" I asked. "absolutely!" she said "its 2 now is 4:30 too early?" "no 4:30 is perfect" I kissed her forehead and ducked into my room. Something was going to happen tonight and even though I had no instinct whether it was good or bad I couldn't wait. I still couldn't shake the familiarity of her and couldn't help but wonder if we shared the same secret.


	5. Chapter 5

AMANDA POV

I closed my door and leaned against it and sighed. Why did I have to run into nick? I asked myself. Not because I didn't want to see him I haven't been able to get him out of my mind since I first laid eyes on him. I just was feeling hung over and off and I didn't even shower. Oh well I guess I can make up for it tonight. I kicked off my shoes set my alarm for 315 and closed my eyes. I must have drifted off quickly because the alarm was blaring what seemed like 10 minutes later. I groggily got out of bed and jumped in the shower. I Washed with a sage and mint wash to enhance my senses and wake me up a little. I got out of the shower threw on shorts and a t-shirt and went to my closet. I laid out a denim skirt a white tank top, a short sleeved red cardigan and my red flip flops. I was still feeling groggy so I decided to make something to boost my energy. I heard my phone buzz it was a text from Nick "have to run to the ATM meet me downstairs at 5" I answered back K and went on with what I was doing. I got my book of shadows out from between my mattress and a box of dried herbs out from under my bed. I went over to my desk and put the box on the side and laid out my book of shadows and sat down. I found what I was looking for. It was a tea, an energy fusion that called for 2 types of ginseng and ligustrum berries. I got the herbs and berries from the box and placed small amount in my mini mortar and pestle and began grinding them. I put the herbs back and put the box under my bed and rand water through my mini coffee pot. I went into the bathroom and got ready. I just let my hair fall and dry naturally so I brushed it out and added a little sunflower oil in it for shine. I put on a little makeup just enough to enhance my eyes cheeks and I daubed my lips with a rose balm. I left the bathroom and poured the hot water into a mug and went over to the desk to get the ground herbs. I poured them into the cup and stirred. I got dressed and grabbed my tea and went over to my closet I picked out my favorite bag a big white leather hobo. I was transferring my stuff from the canvas bag I had used earlier and noticed the time as I grabbed my phone it was 4:59. I was going to be late. I downed my tea grabbed my keys and sunglasses and left.

I got downstairs and went outside and there Nick was leaning against the same wall as he was the day I first saw him. He smiled and came up to me and planted a kiss on my cheek and said "you look nice" I looked at him and he was wearing blue jeans and a black v-neck shirt. He looked strikingly handsome. "so do you" I said. Ready?" he asked. He eyes sparkled. "I'm ready" I smiled up at him. We walked over to the train station and got on a train headed downtown. When we got off the train were right in front of the aquarium. "Ooh the aquarium! This is top on my list for must see in Boston" He shook his head sorry the aquarium itself is closed but follow me." He took my hand. We crossed the street and walked around the building and there was the Aquarium Café, a restaurant right on the water. We went up to the desk and Nick said "I have a 5:30 reservation for Armstrong" "right this way" We were led through the bar area out the back and we seated pretty much in between the dolphin pool and the sea lion den. My face must have lit up like a Christmas Tree. "You like? He smiled "I love!" I gushed as I wanted the dolphins dance on top of the water. "This place is so cool!" I said excitedly. Best first date ever I thought. "yeah and it's not too crowded" nick added he really didn't seem to like people too much. "My aunt is a member of the aquarium not sure how it works but this place is a members only thing' he continued. "very cool" I laughed as a sea lion made a loud barking noise from I just looked across the table and smiled. God he was handsome and he was cool and mysterious and I couldn't believe he was here with me. Dinner was amazing. I ordered a spring green salad topped with grilled Portobello mushroom and goat cheese with a fresh herb dressing. He ordered a burger and fries. It was really funny we were so different yet so much the same. That feeling of familiarity was so strong I couldn't put my finger on it. When I ordered my salad Nick laughed "you remind me of my friend Laurel" he laughed "your love of animals and fresh greens you guys would totally hit it off" I shrugged. "Do you have lots of friends back home?" I asked. "Nah, just my group. We all group up together on the same street and have known each other pretty much since we were born. We just kind of stuck to ourselves." I nodded. "I bet you had a lot of girlfriends back home" I said not meaning for that to actually come out of my mouth I meant it to be a thought. Embarrassed, I looked down and my salad. "No not at all. I had one girlfriend last year that lasted for a little while" "What happened?" I was prying but I was starting to seethe with jealousy and I didn't know why. "it's a long story. Basically she liked someone else who happened to be her best friend's boyfriend. I liked her and I knew what I was getting into but I asked her out anyway. She said yes. We dated for a few weeks. She broke up with me that guy broke up with her best friend and she got together with that guy" He explained. "Sounds complicated" I noted "you have no idea" he said under his breath. "What about you? Friends, boyfriend tell me everything" he said eagerly. "Well as far as friends go it's kind of the same as you. My friends and I all grew up in the same neighborhood. Our parents were friends since they were little so we grew up together. My best friend , her name is Sammy and I miss her the most. "I said getting a little said. "What about boyfriends did you have one back home?" "nah." I tried to find words that wouldn't give away too much. "I was pretty much friends with everyone even though I had my core group my friends however my guy friends could be quite intimidating and protective of me which caused a problem with my dating life. And since we grew up together dating in my circle um my circle of friends would just be gross." He looked at me funny like he was trying to figure something out. "So I never really got passed the 3rd date even though I was voted biggest flirt in our year book" I smiled proudly. "I bet you did" There was some awkward silence. I can't believe I called I used the word circle when referring to my friend. I'm giving too much of myself away. I started panicking. I wanted to bolt. Usually this feeling didn't happen till the 3rd or 4th date but Nick saw things in me that no one else ever had and we had a connection that I have never felt before. "You ready to go explore?" "Yep" I said eagerly. He paid the bill and took my hand. We just started walking. We walked down by the water and onto the beach by the port. I was fascinated. "I've never been on a beach before" I admitted. "This is more like a port much different than a real beach. Beaches are awesome. I live on a beach in New Salem" I was envious. "The beach is a great place for fires or to hang out or just to think" Fires? Sounded like what we did in the desert. Weird. There were too many similarities. I wasn't getting an uneasy feeling but I was getting anxious. I wanted to lay it all on the line for him and tell him what I was but I was sworn to secrecy for one and also I couldn't bare him to call me a freak and run away. We were walking hand in hand and in silence and it was a comforting silence and I was comfortable with him. I would keep my secret as long as I could and when it got too big a burden to bear I would just stop seeing him. It's not like he was boyfriend or anything. I may have only met him yesterday however I felt like I've known him for ever. He led me up a path and onto a street where all these shops were. "So you know I like animals and green things, what are you passionate about?" I asked "cars" he said. "I love working on cars on old cars and refurbishing them. Which is why I am going into mechanical engineering. I would love to develop cars." He said. "I don't know much about cars" I admitted though I love the hand me down 68 Mustang my dad gave me for my 16th birthday" "no shit!" he smiled. "I have a 67 one that I a plan on finishing on Winter Break. The one I have at school is an '82" he smiled. We walked past some boutiques and then I stopped in front of a store that caught my eye it was called "Wiccan Hideaway". I stopped and looked at the display window and there were crystals of all different colors and sizes hanging from a tree with a mural of the four elements and a pentagram behind it. "The crystals are so pretty" I said pretending to be only kind of interested. "We can go in and get a closer look if you want" I shrugged ok. We walked in and I was in heaven. I was trying not to be excited even though I wanted to buy everything off the shelves. They had calendars, and candles and alter set ups and tarot cards. We walked down the aisles and Nick seemed just as interested as I was. "You know a lot about this stuff" he asked with curiosity in his eye. "a little. I only like stores like this for 2 things the jewelry and the herbs" I tried to lie but it didn't work "herbs?" he asked. "yeah I like to make tea from fresh herbs" I answered trying to sound like it was normal "what kind of tea?" "anything really. I made a ginseng infusion today because I was so tired" I said we were in front of this wall with plastic containers that contained hundreds of dried herbs. I got a few bags and filled with what I needed. "I'm going to look around a little bit" he said and left to wonder around. I got some chamomile, some lavender, some sage and some honey suckle" I was headed to pay and I noticed Nick by the counter stuffing a white bag in his pocket. Did he buy something? Weird. I slid next to him looked up and smiled "got what you needed?" "yes" I smiled. As I stuffed my bag in my purse "I'm going make some chamomile lavender tea tonight and sleep like a baby" I said and he laughed. "Your different" he said as we walked out of the store and I frowned. He stopped and looked at me. "Oh no Amanda in a good way I promise" I smiled and he pulled me close to him and kissed me right there on the street. Did a street lamp just flicker? We both looked up. "look's like a light is going out" I said. He shrugged. Did I just do that? Things were getting weird. "Ready to head back?" he said. I nodded and we walked back to the train and on the ride home he had his arm around me and I rested my head on his chest taking in his scent of cigarettes and mint. We got off the train and walked slowly towards the dorm. "I had a really nice time tonight" he said my phone buzzed and I looked at the text from Molly and looked at Nick "well is doesn't have to be over yet Molly and her suitemates are having a party want to go?" he smiled "sure why not more time with you right?" that melted my heart. "Mind if we stop at my room first so I can throw on a pair of yoga pants?" "I'm kind of liking the skirt but whatever makes you comfortable" He was really laying it on me though I could tell it wasn't an act. We got to my room and I unlocked the door and turned on the light. I went to my dresser grabbed the pants "ill be right back:" I said I headed into the bathroom leaving nick in my room. When I got into the bathroom I couldn't stop thinking that I was forgetting something. I put on my pants and as I was brushing my hair I froze. In the rush of getting ready for the date I forgot to put something away. My book of shadows.


	6. Chapter 6

NICK POV

I had never had such a great time with a girl before. Amanda was so much fun to be around. The date went well minus a few silences and one flickering street lamp. I was falling for this girl and I didn't know if I could do that as I almost slipped up and revealed my secret. I felt such and urge to open to up to her and once I started it was like I had a faulty filter. I really didn't want the date to end and as we were walking up she said there was a party and I said we should go. We headed back to her rooms she could change into the pants thought I was really digging the skirt she had on. I was preoccupied thinking about when I was going to give her the gift I got her tonight. Now I have never in my life bought any girl a gift before. We were in that really cool Wiccan store and I saw these earrings. They were hoop types things with a single tear drop shaped honey calcite hanging from each one. They matched her necklace so I just bought them not realizing I dint know when or for what I can give them to her for. We got into her room she grabbed her clothes and disappeared into the bathroom. I was looking around her room at her pictures it struck me odd that she only had one picture with actual people in it. I was looking at a crystal ball thing he had on top of her desk and I looked down and I couldn't believe what I saw. It was a gray worn leather bound book with pages that looked old and worn. The page was open and I read "energy elixir" I thumbed through the book spell to enhance psychic ability" incantation to cure loneliness . I couldn't wrap my head around this. The girl I was falling for that I was trying hard everything in power to not share my secret with carried the same secret. She was a witch. "Oh my god. Give me that" I heard her come at my from behind snatching the book from me. She looked up at me tears started to flow down her face. "Just go" she said looking down trying hard not to make eyes contact. "Amanda" I pleaded calmly. "No Nick just call me a freak and get the hell out of here" I couldn't help it I laughed and he tears and anger increased. "It's not funny now leave" she said loudly as she was trying to push me out of the door. "But it is funny" I said "Ok now you think I'm some joke GET OUT" she yelled. I caught her elbows as she tried to push me out. "Amanda just calm down and listen for a minute" I begged she just looked up at me and she looked broken. "The only reason I was laughing is because I have one too" her jaw dropped and she stopped resisting. "I have my own book of shadows" I finally admitted She nodded and walked over to sit down on the couch and I sat down next to her we were both turned sideways facing each other "you're a witch" she said but it wasn't a question it was a realization. "So are you' I felt like I just had to point that out. "Well that explains a lot" she smiled through her tears. I smiled wide. "I had a feeling you may be" I said "me too" she agreed "maybe that's why there's such a familiarity I get with you" she sounding like a huge weight was listed off her shoulders. "I feel it too but I'm not sure that why I feel that" I said. I really felt like it was something more the magnetic pull was strongest I have ever felt. I moved closer and looked into those hazels eyes and said "I feel like I was meant to find you" "I feel like ive known you my whole life" she whispered I moved closer and took her hands and said "is it possible to fall in love with someone you literally met yesterday?" I couldn't believe I just said that then she smiled big and nodded and I just kissed her. The moment our lips touch I could feel the earth shift. She could feel it too. "did we do that?" she whispered withwide eyes. "I think so" I smiled and just held her close. We stayed like that both speechless just taking in what had just happened and both smiling "it feels good not to have any more secrets" she said. Just then my phone was buzzing. I looked to see who it was "Its Diana one my coven leaders" "hey Diana. What's up?" I said "Nick are you alright?" "I'm more than alright. What's going on?" I asked. "I just got a call from the other circle members that they all felt um I don't how to explain this a mini earth quake I guess but no one outside the circle not my dad or Mrs. Henderson felt it" She said Just then I noticed Amanda's phone ringing "Hold on Diana" I listened to Amanda "No Sammy everything's fine. Yes I felt it." I tapped her on the shoulder "Hey I'll be right back" I whispered and she nodded. Sorry Diana I was in Amanda's room." I said as I walked into my room "did you feel it Nicholas?" "yeah I felt it but um I think I'm the one who caused it." "Nick did you and Amanda" she sounded alarmed "of course not Diana! Despite what people think I can be a gentleman you know" "of course." She said sounding apologetic "Diana, I was right she is a witch! She's from a circle in New Mexico" Diana gasped "are you sure?" She asked "Diana I saw her book of shadows" Then I explained the entire story about how I came across it on Amanda's desk. I told Diana everything about the date and everything including that I felt like I was in love with a girl I met yesterday. "But what does it all mean?" She asked I don't think she was asking me "I don't know" I admitted "I do know that's Amanda is a powerful and insightful witch" I could Diana was thinking "Nick I hate to say this but something is off. And I don't mean Amanda I mean with the circle. Whatever happened caused the balance to shift and I don't know what it means. We need to research our books of shadows and see if there is anything about shifting balance when a witch meets another witch from another circle or when he meets his or her soul mate who happens to be a witch. I'm going to have to tell the others because I'm going to need to look in their books too and you need to look in yours and Amanda's" I groaned "you really have to tell the others?" "Listen Nick I know your this cool guy who doesn't want to let people in but this is your circle your family and they'd be happy for you" she said. "alright but if my phone starts going crazy with obnoxious text messages im blaming you" she laughed. "Hold on a sec I said to Diana. I Heard a lnock on the door and answered "Nick that was Sammy my entire circle felt the earth move too but none of the parents" Amanda sounded panicked. "Diana I'm putting you on speaker" Amanda sat on the edge of the bed with her book of shadows on her lap and I sat next to her with my arm protectively around her "Diana this is Amanda" They said their hellos and Amanda went on to explain how Sammy had said almost the exact same thing happened to their Circle. "how many are in your coven?" Diana asked Amanda "8" Amanda said "so that's 20 people who felt it." "Does that mean anything?" nick said "im not sure" "Amanda who is the leader of your coven?" "It's shared between me and Sammy and since I'm out here for school Sammy's sole leader while I'm away" "I know you guys start classes Monday but do you think it would be ok if I come up tomorrow? I'd really like to meet you Amanda and look through your book of shadows if that's ok?" "Definitely! In fact that's what I was coming here to talk to Nick about. Sammy has everyone looking in their books of shadows for anything that might explain what's going on. She told me in the meantime to be careful because I'm not under the protection of my circle" I could tell Amanda was worried I squeezed her shoulder "you are under my protection" I told her hoping that would be enough for now. "im going to come up tomorrow morning and I'm bringing Laurel if that's ok" "that's fine" "ok Nick. I'll see you tomorrow and Amanda I look forward to meeting you" she hung up. I glanced around my room it was small and a mess. Definitely not the cool corner set up Amanda had. I looked down and she looked scared "don't worry it's going to be ok" I reassured her. I got up and got my book of shadows and grabbed a pair of sweats from the drawer. "lets go hang in your room for the night my rooms a mess" She looked around and shrugged. We went back to her room and she laid her book of shadows on the desk and went into the bathroom. When she came out her hair was in that messy knot on top of her head and her eyes though they weren't as red I could tell she was upset my all that was going on and was about to cry. I walked over to her and took her into my arms and just held her. I pulled back and took her hands in my face "I promise by earth water fir and air that I will not let anything happen to you, got that?" she nodded and leaned up and gave me a soft kiss. She let go and went to go get her book of shadows. I took it from her and put it back down on the desk. "enough of that for tonight" I said. "we will be going over this stuff tomorrow with Diana and Laurel let's just try to enjoy the rest of our evening no witchcraft no book of shadows." She said "ok" I went to my hand in my pocket and I felt something. "hey I almost forgot I got you something at Wiccan Hideaway earlier" He face lit up "what is it?" she asked. "hold out your hand" I instructed, she held out her delicate hand palm up and I dumped the contents into her hand. She was in awe. She picked on up and examined it and ran over to the dresser looked in the mirror and slipped them into her ears. I walked behind her "oh my gosh Nick thank you they are beautiful and a honey Calcite teardrop to match my necklace!" I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist. "they look nice on you" I said softly in her ear. She spun around and wrapped her arms around my neck. She looked me in the eyes and he hazel eyes were sparkling with tints of green ever so softly she sign "I love them" I kissed her and this kiss was different. It solidified everything that had gone on the past almost 2 days. I didn't want to stop kissing her so I didn't. I kissed her more forcefully and was met with same force back and every nerve in my body felt like it was being hit by an electric shock and the ground moved again. She abruptly pulled back "is that going to happen every time?" I groaned. She giggled "that would suck". "I wonder if the others felt it too?" she smiled "if our phones start buzzing we will know. " I kissed her forehead and went into the bathroom to put my sweats on there was no way I was going to leave her alone tonight. I came out quickly and she was curled up on the couch with the TV on. She looked radiant yet tired. There seemed to be a glow around her every time I saw her and maybe it was just because I could see more than most normal people. I sat down next her and pulled her close so she was half laying on me. Just then my phone buzzed. I looked at and it was a text from Deborah _stop kissing your girlfriend so the rest of us can sleep you bonehead_ I laughed Amanda looked over and saw the text and smiled. "yeah you bonehead" she giggled. "I wonder" she said with a mischievous look in her eye. She got on her knees on the couch so we were eye level and she leaned and kissed me with more force than I had given her early. I was stunned but quickly that faded and I couldn't stop kissing her. The kiss was getting heated and I broke away and we were both flushed and panting. "The ground didn't shake" she yawn "I wonder why?" "Let's try not to think about it for tonight. You are exhausted. Go to bed, I'll be here when you wake up" she got up and went to go to the bed and she noticed me laying down on the couch. "aren't you coming?" she looked hurt. I didn't know what to do. I wanted nothing but to fall asleep and wake up with her in my arms. Gah. I thought, I'm becoming a big softie and I wasn't used to this at all but everything felt so natural so right with her. I got up and followed her to the bed we got in and she rolled over on to her side and I scooted as closed as I could to her and wrapped my arms around her. It was amazing her tiny body fit the contours of my perfectly like a piece of a puzzle. Within minutes I could hear her snoring softly. I just held her and thought she is my life now. I would anything to protect and take care of her and I knew I would love her for the rest of my life. With that last thought I drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Not sure if im supposed to put this is every chapter so I will from here on out. I don't own the secret circle or the characters within. I only own the characters that are not from TSC

Amanda POV

When I woke up I was lying across nick's chest. I got an overwhelming sense of happiness just waking up in his arms. Before Nick, I never really believed in soul mates or divine connections but now I believed that him and I were meant to be no matter what. I looked up at him and he was sound asleep. He looked even more handsome when he slept he looked almost vulnerable. His chiseled face was tan and handsome. His thick eyelashes fluttered as he slept and his lips were parted. His shaggy black hair was all over the place and I felt so lucky that he was mine. Not because of how handsome he was but because of who he was inside. I didn't know too many details about his past and honestly it didn't matter. I can just sense that he had been greatly hurt which is why he had a cold withdrawn attitude with most people. His eyes opened and he looked down at me those mahogany eyes had a loving look to them "morning" he stretched and kissed my forehead as his arms wrapped around me. "Morning" I said. "What time is it?" he said "I glanced over at the clock 9:45" I replied sitting up. He looked at his phone "crap" Diana will be here a little after 10. They left at 7" he said. I hopped up and went into the bathroom to wash my face. The bathroom door was open and nick came in with the carafe and filled it with water and kissed my cheek. He didn't seem too thrilled about being up. I hurried and went back to make the bed. He went into the bathroom came out and poured 2 cups of coffee. We sat on the couch and waited. "you look nervous" he said. "I am! What if they don't like me?" I said and I was shocked because I never really worried about what people thought but this was different. The connection between Nick and I was so strong I wanted to be accepted by them. There was a knock on the door and Nick got up to answer it. "Diana" he said and in walked the most beautiful girl I had ever seen tall and lean with piercing green eyes and hair the color of a moon beam that hung straight down her back to her waist. "DEB! What are you doing here?" he exclaimed scooping up and hugging a petite but tough looking girl with short black girls that lined a pixie like face. "Good to see you to cousin" she said when he set her down "laurel couldn't come she has school tomorrow and I needed to see for myself that you were ok" I stood up really nervous. Both girls looked at me and Nick walked over to me "Diana, Deborah THIS is Amanda" "hi" I said sticking my hand out to Diana "nice to meet you she" said "nice to meet you" Deb just looked me up and down and said "hey" I could see the tough as nails bit ran in the family. "Would anyone like coffee or tea or anything?" "Coffee" deb said. I would love some tea what do you have?" Diana said. I went underneath my bed and pulled out the box of herbs and showed Diana. "Oh this is lovely Amanda!" "Thanks. I have a huge herb garden in my basement in New Mexico. It's hard to grow certain herbs in the desert" "I imagine it would be" she picked up the Cactus flowers and said "ooh I have never had this what does it taste like?" "Here you go try this" Handing her a little jar " it's a mixture of mint, honey suckle and cactus flowers. The cactus flower has almost a buttery taste and it tastes really good with the honey suckle. I just added a little mint for flavor" She opened the jar and smelled it. "yes I would like to try this it smells interesting" I heated the water for Diana and joined Nick and deb in the common area of my room. Deb was sitting on my desk chair and nick on the couch. I sat down and Nick held my hand. Deb leaned forward trying to get a glimpse of my earrings "is that honey calcite?" she asked "yes it's my working stone" "cool she said. They are very pretty." "Thanks Nick got them for me last night" Deborah eyes narrowed and said "that guy?" and pointed to Nick. He laughed and shrugged a what can I say shrug. Deborah stood up. "Ok something is really weird. I have never seen him buy anything remotely girlie for a girl. The only thing he ever gave me was a headlamp for my Harley" Diana laughed as she poured her tea. "When you find your destiny it changes you" Diana said frankly as sipped her tea. "oh Amanda this tea is delicious" "thanks. You can take that jar with you if you'd like I can always make more" "oh yes that would be wonderful thank you" I could see why Diana was one of the coven leaders. She was smart and pretty and kind and had air about her that just oozed goodness. "You look happy Nick. I'm glad" Deborah smiled softly at him then at me. He squeezed my hand "I am" he declared. "So, how long have you known you were a witch?" Deborah asked. "Well ever since I can remember. Our parents had a circle and they taught us at a very early age how to control it. They held circle meeting with all of us when were 10 then when Sammy, my co leader and I turned 16 we were given our wings so to speak" "how many people are in your circle?" Diana said "8 – 3 girls 5 boys" hhmm "that's 20" she said. "did everyone else feel the earth move last night?" she asked. "everyone in my circle did" "same with ours" Deborah said giving Nick a look only they could understand. "What does that mean" she wondered out loud. "Mind if I take a look at your book of shadows?" "sure" I leaned over Deborah and as I got the book a page folded page fell into her lap. She unfolded it. "What is it? I have never seen that page before" She looked at the page and a blank look came across her face. "Come on Deb what does it say?" Nick urged. She started reading out loud "_This prophecy will reveal itself once the chosen 7__th__ generation member of the white circle and the chosen 7__th__ generation member of the black circle are united. When white and black meet there is no gray. Your destinies will then set into motion a shifting of the earth. When the connection becomes one that can no longer be broken fate will lock into place. The stars will have then aligned and the circles will come together as one. Within both those circles darkness resides. A war of good versus evil will be had within the circle and the darkness must be purified regardless of casualties. Once the circle is rid of all darkness lightness will prevail and only then the outside forces that wish to tear the circle apart can be defeated. If this prophecy is not followed the circle will be no more_"


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own The Secret Circle or any of the characters in The Secret Circle but every other character is my own. **

**And I changed my mind. One review would be nice lol **

**Xo H**

Nick POV

…_.. Once the circle is rid of all darkness lightness will prevail and only then the outside forces that wish to tear the circle apart can be defeated. If this prophecy is not followed the circle will be no more" _

Deborah finished. What does it mean she wondered out loud. Diana gasped . I looked across the room at Amanda her face was white as a ghost, tears were streaming down her face and she was trembling. I ran across to her almost knocking the coffee table over. I took her in my arms and she started sobbing. I just held her and stroked her hair "baby calm down. I'm here I'm not going to let anything happen to you I promise" she clung to me and sobbed. She looked up at me and the fear in her eyes was great. I led her over to the couch and cradled her. Let her just calm down in my arms. Deborah and Diana were talking fast at each other and I was too focused on calming Amanda down that I wasn't paying attention till Deborah called my name "Nick, where's your book of shadows?" "Over here" I gestured to the table and Amanda sat up to see what Deb was doing. She picked up my book and sure enough the prophecy fell out. "Diana it's in nicks book too" "well it's not in not in yours or mine so I guess it's decreed to the circles through the chosen ones" she said. Amanda looked at me like she was about to say something but the words wouldn't come out. She looked more sad then she did scared. I just held her tighter. "Hey Amanda your phones going off over here it's Sammy" Amanda took the phone from Deb "hello?" her voice crack "um yeah no I mean" "both nick and I received a prophecy through our books of shadows" she said grimly and I could tell the tears were coming. Sammy said something but Amanda couldn't answer she was started to hyperventilate. Diana came and took the phone "Hi Sammy this Diana Meade I'm one of the leaders of the New Salem coven." "she's scared to death right now but Nick and his cousin Deborah are taking care of her and once the shock of it all wares off she will be ok" Amanda started to breathe normally "Put her on speaker" Amanda said "Sammy I'm ok" she sounded scared but almost normal. "Will someone please tell me about this prophecy" Sammy demanded. "I'm going to scan it and email it you from Amanda's computer right now" Thank god Diana was so compassionate because I thought that if Amanda heard it again shed crack. "Amanda are you really ok do you need me to catch the next flight out?" Sammy sounded concerned. "No Sammy really I'm ok. Just thrown for a loop. When you get the prophecy you'll understand" Amanda explained as best she could without losing it. "sent" Diana called from the computer desk. "OK let me check" Deborah came over and handed Amanda a cup of tea. "It's your stress mix" Deborah said. Amanda smiled a thank you. Deborah sat next to Amanda and said " Don't worry Amanda you're in good hands with my cousin" Amanda smiled "ok I read it" Sammy said. "this is big" she sounded panicked "Amanda I know you so don't you dare blame yourself for this. You were going to meet Nick and connect with him sooner or later" she continued "and you and Nick are not a bad thing. According to the prophecy you were meant to find each other and that's good" Sammy assured Amanda. Sammy sounded like a really good friend and I knew I would like her. "What does black and white circle mean?" she asked "I'm going to assume that we are Black" Diana said "because Black John was one of the coven leaders" Amanda sat up straight "Sammy did you hear that Black John:" she exclaimed. "what do you know about black john?" Diana asked. "well there were 2 witches born of the same coven on the same day one was Black John and the other was White Morris. Black John was evil and White Morris was good and pure. They couldn't co-exist in the same coven so he led anyone who wanted to out west and settled in New Mexico, 8 families went all together" "your 8 families" Diana acknowledge "Amanda your last name is Morris is that a relative?" I interjected. "yes I am a direct descendent of White Morris" she explained "one of our other coven leaders is a direct descendant of black john" Deborah said and she went on to explain Black johns story and how we defeated him. "wow" was all Sammy could say she thought for a moment and he voice got soft and careful "listen Amanda I think you should come back to New Mexico" Sammy said "No Sammy." Amanda said with a strength in her voice I had yet to hear " Im staying here with Nick and we are going to fulfill our destinies" "Amanda you need to be prepared" "prepared for what to fight? I'm ready to fight Sammy shit I've been fighting my whole life for something or another" Amanda's voice got louder and I saw a smile flash on Deborah's face "Amanda look I know you've been through a lot. You are strong and you're the most insightful and have more powerful that anyone else within our circle but you're in Boston so you're not under the protection of the circle. You being out there all alone makes you vulnerable with no circle protection you are a sitting duck" "I disagree" Deb said firmly. "Nick is a part of our circle and therefore protected by the circle and since Amanda is now a part of Nick then that makes her protected by our circle as well. The circles a coming together, and this happened in Boston for a reason." I was shocked that Deborah stuck up for Amanda she must like her. Sammy signed "it's nothing against you guys and Diana I'm sure you'd be concerned if you were in my position" Sammy said. "yes I would be Sammy, however, if I have learned anything from my circle it's that you can't run from destiny. Cassie's mother tried to run yet it brought her right back to New Salem" Diana pointed out. "Sammy, I'm going to be alright. You can get the others prepared. You have the Master Tools and the Crystal Moon" she said. Diana's wide went wide. "I am staying here. At this point I don't think I would be able to be away from Nick" She squeezed my hand. "the pull is just too strong for me to ignore" I could hear the pleading in Amanda's voice and I couldn't help but think what I would do if she was away from me. I would be miserable and alone. Not to say I didn't know how to do that but I didn't want to do that. "ok" Sammy said. "Diana, we need to come up with a game plan" Sammy said "I agree. We should read our circles the prophecy and go from there. Look through all our books of shadows and find anything on how to purify a witch with evil blood" Diana said "or how to enhance the goodness of a pure witch" Deborah added. "I will be holding a circle meeting either tonight or tomorrow. I will touch base with you tomorrow" "sounds good" Diana said "Amanda I love you like my sister so please stay safe" Sammy's voice cracked. Amanda's hazel eyes were wet but the tears weren't flowing "I love you too Sammy don't worry I will be ok" "I'm not going to let her out of my sight Sammy I promise" I reassured her. "well it was nice talking to you all I'm sure I will meet you soon if the prophecy is right then the circles are coming together". "so we are going to need to work together to prepare for whatever battle that is going to ensue" Diana said deep in thought. "I think Sammy is right Amanda you need to be protected. I've never seen such power come from one witch not even Cassie" she said. I smiled a wry smiled and looked down at my girl. "really? I don't feel all that powerful" Amanda grumbled "but you are. I can sense it" Deborah said "in the short time I have known you I can see the strengths of everyone one of my coven in you" Diana said "Cassie's sight definitely" Deborah said "Laurel's knowledge and compassion and Melanie's sense of the power of crystals" Dianna added "Deborah's strength and your goodness Diana" I said. "Faye's passion" Deborah said " or feistiness" Diana giggled "Sean's ability just go with the flow and Adams protectiveness" Deborah said "She also has Suzan's vivaciousness and Chris's goofiness and Doug's sense of humor" I said proudly. Amanda looked at me with a scowl. "that's a good thing" Deborah said and "Amanda I don't know what you have faced in your past but I sense great loss and pain like Nick." I shifted uneasy "so what does that mean?" Amanda asked coldly. "you have nick's perseverance" she smiled. Amanda seemed relaxed. She got up and went over to the window and looked out reflectively. The winds were shifting and I sensed a real change coming that filled me with uneasiness. Everyone was quit not sure what else could be done today. I walked over to the window where Amanda was standing and put my hands on her shoulders. The electricity I felt whenever I touched her never let up. "you alright?" I asked her. She turned to face me and sighed "yeah just a lot to process" she said distantly. I could tell she wanted to be alone and think but I wasn't going to let her be alone. I walked over to the other side of the room where Deborah and Diana were huddled on the couch looking through Amanda's book of shadows. I sat down next to Diana and looked at what they were looking at. "Nick she's lovely" Diana said. I smiled and looked towards her and for the first time in my life I felt like I was going to blush "yeah she is pretty great" I gushed. I couldn't believe that these nice words were coming out of my mouth. Usually these are things I thought about but never vocalized. "we are going to get going soon" Diana said "would you guys mind waiting for a little bit. I'd like to go over to my room and get some stuff to bring over here and get my books ready for tomorrow and I don't want to leave her alone" Diana nodded "I'll be right back" I said into the room Amanda didn't turn from the window she just continued to stare into space

Deborah POV

Nick was heading to his room to get some things and I followed him. I needed to get him alone and talk to him. I was really worried about him. My cousin was never a mushy guy at all. Never bought a girl anything and even when he was with Cassie he wasn't vocal about how he felt and he was still cold and distant. He had so much loss in his life I wanted to make sure he was OK and that this wasn't a spell or a trap of any kind. Ever since Cassie I had become quite protective of my cousin. When he had said he was going to Boston I knew it was the right thing for him and the fact that there was a blowout between him Cassie and Adam just reiterated that. When we got there earlier I could see a definitely change in Nick. Those hard set eyes and cold face had changed. He had almost a warmth about him and the way he looked at her, well that's something I'd thought I'd never see from Nick. When Nick had told me about Amanda I was honestly expecting someone like Cassie kind of pretty but kind of mousy and overly emotional. When I walked in and saw her she was strikingly beautiful. She had reddish brown hair and her hazel eyes were warm. I could sense a warmth about her, a kindness. She was friendly and I could see why Nick was so drawn to her. When I saw the way she looked at him I knew that she was sticking around and that made me happy. After I read the prophecy and Amanda was so upset I watched as Nick comforted her. I have never seen him like that ever. He had changed so drastically in just a few days my concern grew along with my liking of Amanda. I was torn.

"Nick" I started when we got into his room. "I'm worried about you". Nicked laughed a classic what's wrong with you Nick kind of laugh. "there's nothing to worry about Deb I'm fine I swear" "Nick I don't understand how you can say that when you are not um, well, when you are not being you" nick looked at me puzzled "oh come on" I raised my voice a little "buying her a present, being all gooey eyed and the amount of affection. You have done a complete 360 in just a few days." Nick frowned "you don't like her" he stated "no actually I do like Amanda. She seems to be great actually and I can see why people feel drawn to her. I have never seen you like this not even with Cassie" I expected to see pain on his face like it usually came whenever anyone said Cassie's name but it was not there. A shy smile flashed across his face and I had to do double take was stone cold nick embarrassed? "I wasn't in love with Cassie" he said quietly. I couldn't say anything. I was stunned. He had his gathered his things and was walking out the door. Guess I needed to get used to this new Nick who honestly was almost as hard to be around as the old one. The earth shifted slightly.


	9. Chapter 9

**No I don't own the secret circle or Nick or any other character from the TSC series but all other characters are mine.**

**Hope you are enjoying this!**

**xoH**

Nick POV

Deborah was right I had changed but she was wrong about me not being me. I have never been more me before in my entire life. Meeting Amanda had brought out those things in me that I never knew I had. She softened me a bit which made me roll my eyes at all the shit Doug and Chris would give me the next time I saw them. When I got into the room I searched for Amanda but she wasn't there. Diana could see the panic crossing over my face. "Don't worry Nick she's in the bath. I made her a quick herb fusion to put into the tub to relax her and I'm making a calming tea from a recipe in my book of shadows" she said as she was grinding herbs." I was relieved. "What happened that made the earth shift? I was here with her and you were with deb." Diana looked confused. "He told me he's in love with her" Deborah said knowingly. "ah I see. This is happening quite quickly. Do you think maybe you can slow things down a bit" it was Deborah who laughed "fat chance. The boy has got it bad" and a wide grin found its place on her petite face. "Then she needs to meet the rest of our circle sooner rather than later." Diana said. "what did you have in mind?" I said curiously. "Fall solstice is in 2 weeks. We always have a celebratory ceremony and I thought you can bring her and she can join us. It's on a Saturday so you can stay for the weekend" I thought for a moment of Amanda with me in New Salem. Walking with her on the beach, showing her my latest operation in the garage. I got all warm inside. "That sounds like a great idea." "what's a great idea?" I heard Amanda say as she was coming out of the bathroom. She looked radiant and relaxed. He long wet hair hung to her shoulders and she was wearing Capri sweats and a t shirt. She looked warm and serene. "what do you think about coming to New Salem with me for the solstice ceremony and celebration in 2 weeks?" I asked her. An excited look came over her "oh that sounds wonderful! I can't wait to see where you live and I'm so excited to meet your circle and see how you do things" The color was returning to her face and the gleam in her eye made me relax. "well we need to get going" Diana said. "We will walk you out I'm dying for a smoke" I said. "and I'm starving" Amanda said. "the smoking doesn't bother you?" Deborah asked. "not at all. If nick wants to smoke let him smoke who I am to stop him" she said. Deborah smiled a warm smile. Amanda had gotten to her too.

We walked them down to Diana's car and everyone hugged. "now you guys try to do research when you can I know it's going to be tough with school and all just do what you can and we will do what we can" Diana said. We said our goodbyes and Amanda and I walked over to the Deli to get some sandwiches. I could tell Amanda was feeling uneasy. We decided to take our food into the common area on the 4th floor. We sat at a table and I just watched. It was amazing to see how people were drawn to her. She was so friendly and kind. Other physics majors came up to her and asked what classes she was taking. Other people just said hello to her as they walked by. She got up to go throw something away and a guy approached her and she was nice but rushed right back to me. She was truly amazing and she was mine and it was an over whelming feeling. I needed to tone it town for 2 weeks but I didn't know if I could. Every moment every smile every glance between us seemed to make us drawn to each other even more. The pool table opened up and we played pool and I could tell she was totally doing magic because she kicked my ass. We laughed together and had a really good time. For a moment all the anxiety about the prophecy was gone and we were enjoying just being together.

We got back to her room at 7 pm and we had an early class. I took a shower and she got ger books and stuff together for the morning. When I got out she was sitting on her bed drinking some teat that smelled like eucalyptus. She handed me a cup. "What is it?" my nose wrinkled as I could smell the steam rising from the cup "its mint and valerian root. It makes me sleep soundly" she said. It tasted good and we finished quickly. I took our cups to the bathroom and put on the tv and got into bed with her. We laid together in silence for what seemed hours even though in reality it was just a couple of minutes. She stared in to my eyes and I staed back in hers. Just looking in her eyes was intense I could feel like I could forever there and that gave me a shiver. "are you scared Nick?" she asked "scared of what?" I asked "I don't know. The whole past few days have been intense and amazing and scary" she whispered "what are you afraid of?" I asked her stroking her face "you" she said. I didn't laugh. I knew what she want meant. I just hugged her tightly and we fell asleep.

The next 2 weeks went by without incident and very little magic. Adjusting to college level classes and the workload was tough. We went to class and studied constantly. There was very little time to look through our books of shadows as Diana has instructed. I was pretty much living in Amanda's room and living with her required no adjustment. It just felt natural and right. Every night when we were done studying would lay in bed and just talk. This was my favorite part of my days. Amanda had a way of getting me to open up and showed me with certain people its ok to let those walls down. I told her about my parents and how I felt when I heard the real reason why they died and why the relationship I had with my Aunt Grace was so strained. She told me about her mother's battle with cancer which is how she got into plants and herbs and crystals because she wanted to desperately to heal her. Most people would be sick of someone after spending 2 weeks 24/7 with them but not me. As the days went by I fell more in love with her though I had yet to tell her.

It was Thursday night and would be headed to New Salem tomorrow. I knew that this was going to big and cause some major changes what changes I didn't know and honestly from where I was at this moment lying in bed with her I didn't care. I was doing what I loved to do stroking her face, staring in her eyes and thinking about my forever. When all of a sudden a smile crossed her face and an image appeared in her eyes of her and I walking hand in hand with a little dark haired boy. I gasped. "did you see that" she was barely whispering and I saw so much love in her when she reached up and touched my face I couldn't stop the words from coming out of my mouth "Amanda I am so in love you" I said "forever" she whispered and I kissed her. The earth started to shift but I didn't care. I couldn't stop kissing her. I kissed her mouth and her neck and before I found her mouth again "god do I love you" she said and kissed me harder. He mouth was warm and moist and the magnetic pull was no longer there because were forever connected. As we kissed the ground started to rumble. We just kissed and caressed each other and the ground started to rage and roar so loudly the building was shaking and things were falling off the walls. We were only kissing and the earth was going crazy. We broke away when we heard people yelling in the hallway. The minute we broke away the shaking and the rumbling and the roaring stopped. "did we just cause and earthquake?" she trying not laugh of the absurdity of it. "I think so" I shook my head. We got up and assessed the room starting to pick up items too nervous to check the hallway when the door opened. It was Brett "you guys ok?" "yes Brett we are fine" "the buildings not safe grab your belongings and come outside I need to get your names and make sure you are ok and use the stairs the elevators aren't working" he left the door open and we just stared at each other. Amanda grabbed a rolling suitcase out of from under a pile of fallen close and shoes. "close the door" she snapped. "waoh I said calm down. "Nick we need to get anything witchcraft related out of our rooms. If there is damage you know they are going to be searched" she said with a noticeable edge to her voice. ."Gotcha" I said. I went over to her desk and grabbed anything I could find that could give her away the mortar and pestle, crystals, a journal from the top drawer. She took all the herbs from under her bed and dumped the contents of a small wooden box in there. Finally she grabbed both our phones and charges and our books of shadows threw them in her oversized purse and closed the bag. She tossed e a duffle bag and said put any clothes you need in here. She frantically grabbed clothes and some shoes and came over and shoved them in the duffle bag. "ok I'm good" she said "are you sure?" "yeah anything I don't have I can always buy" I didn't want to leave her alone but I had to. "you do a full sweep in here and make sure everything witchcraft is gone. I'm just going to do a sweep of my room real quick" I ran across the hall leaving the door open. I got into my room grabbed any crystals and plants I had and put them in my back pack. When I went back I found Amanda holding the picture of her circle with glass cracked. It must have fallen off the wall. She was staring at in disbelief. "what's wrong?" I asked feeling panic rushing through me. Her face was blank. I pried the picture out of her hand. And saw what had her in a state shock. There were no longer 8 people in her picture. Only 7. One of her coven had been lost.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the feedback! I took into consideration a formatting issue that was brought to my attention. Hopefully this format will be easier to follow. I may up load chapter 11 today if I have time, if not more chapters will be uploaded over the weekend.

Xoxo H

Again I don't own the Secret Circle and all other characters I made up myself.

Amanda POV

Nick had run across the hall to do sweep his room before we got out of there. The building was eerily silent. I did another sweep of mine and was satisfied I had everything I needed. I went over to the door to see the only picture I had of my Circle that had hung on my wall was on the floor. I picked it up and gasped. There were only 7 people in this photo when there were 8 only hours earlier. Alexander was no longer there. I think I went into shock or something. It was like time stood still. The next thing I know Nick was grabbing the picture from me. The look on his face when realization hit was somber.

"i have to call Sammy" I yelled. "we don't have time for that we need to get to New Salem now" he said tossing the bags over is shoulder.

He handed me my purse and lead me out by the hand. The hallway was quiet. We made our way to the stairwell and other students we trickling down the stairs carrying bags as well. Most looked unharmed and I was grateful for that but I was not prepared for what we would see when we got outside. We got into the lobby and the windows had been blown out and there people lying on the floor moaning in pain being attended to by paramedics and other students. We got out side and it was sheer chaos. People crying, people talking frantically into cell phones, people hugging each other and people that were visibly injured. My heart sank. We went to leave, to go to Nick's car in the lot and a police office said we had to stay until our names were taken down because they needed to account for everyone in the dorm. Nick walked over to a less crowded corner of the building and put the bags down not letting go of my hand. My phone was ringing. It was my dad.

"Daddy! I'm alright" I said into the phone. "Alex is gone" he said somberly. "I know" I replied and I told him about the picture he proceeded to tell me that on the news it said 2 simultaneous earthquakes hit MA and NM and that Alex was on the roof of his grandma's house replacing clay shingles when the quake hit. He was thrown from the roof and landed on his head. He died instantly.

"oh my god. Is everyone else ok?" I asked "yes honey everyone is ok. Sammy is here and she told me about your Nick and the prophecy. Hold on" he said I could tell he was listening to something I couldn't make out in the background.

"Ok the news just said BU has cancelled all classes for at least a week. What's your game plan?" he asked. "I was going to head to New Salem with Nick as soon as we got the OK to go" I replied "are you going to come back for the burial?" my dad asked and I just sobbed into the phone "I don't know dad this is my fault. I can't face this" I croaked.

I was crying almost uncontrollably and nick came behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "This is not your fault Amanda. It has got to be all part of the prophecy" my dad said.

He thought for a moment "I think you should stay in New Salem" my dad said reluctantly. "Not because anyone blames you but so you can prepare the New Salem witches and they can prepare you. The circles are indeed coming together" he was resolved. I just told my dad I had to go. I couldn't handle this. I hung up and turned into Nick. He just held me.

"Nick! Amanda!" we heard and turned around to see Allie, Molly and Stephanie coming towards us. "Thank god you are ok!" Allie said.

They looked they got away unscathed as well except for a huge gash that was bleeding heavily on Allie's forearm. "Oh my Allie! You're bleeding!" I exclaimed resisting the urge to grab her arm and heal it with magic.

"yeah I know I was on line for triage when I spotted you. I'm ok. Just got cut on a rock" she said. I dug into the duffle bag and found an old t-shirt of mine and tied it around the gash as a tunicate.

"Where were you when the quake hit?" Nick asked. "

"We were walking through the courtyard back from getting food. What about you guys?" Allie asked.

"We were in Amanda's room" Nick replied.

"Most people that were inside at least have bumps and bruises" she noticed suspiciously. "Being from New Mexico we get a lot of California quakes so we learn at an early age what to do during them" I quickly responded. Nick's eyebrows raised.

"We just huddled in my bathroom doorway until it stopped" I said. "yeah I heard about that before" Stephanie chimed in.

Relief washed over me when Brett came over came over holding a clipboard. "You get to triage" he said to Allie noticing her arm. "Can my friends come?" He got their information and the 3 of them left. "Name and room number" he said addressing the both of us.

" Nicholas Armstrong 405 Amanda Morris 402" nick answered for the both of us. "classes are canceled for at least a week. Do you guys need accomondations?" he asked.

"No I'm from a little town a few hours north of here we are going to head there" Nick said uncomfortably. "ok then you are free to go" Brett said and walked away. We headed through the parking lot and were relieved that all the cars looked ok. No damage out here. It made me feel very uneasy. "This is me" nick said stopping at a black mustang. He put our bags in the trunk and back seat and I climbed in the passenger side. Nick drove off and I called Sammy.

"Oh Amanda are you ok?" she sounded relieved and scared at the same time. "Just a little shaken up" I choked out "Are you? How is everyone? I can't believe this is happening" there was panic and shame in my voice.

Sammy was trying not to cry. "yes I'm ok" She proceeded to tell me what my father had already told me and she also tried to make me feel better. "No one blames you or Nick so you need to stop blaming yourself" she demanded.

She also said I should in New Salem and learn the craft of their circle and that she thought it would better if our circle came to New Salem since that's where white and black originated. The earth shifted ever so slightly.

"Did you feel that?" Sammy asked "yes but what does it mean?" I was bewildered "Well with you on your way to New Salem it could only mean one thing. the circles are coming together" and she quickly hung up as her circle meeting was about to stat.

"well" I said to Nick half smiling "Looks like you're stuck with me for a little while" He squeezed my hand and smiled "I can live with that" he chuckled.

I laid my head back on my seat and was deep in thought. I couldn't get the vision I saw deep within Nicks eyes of the 2 of us hand in hand with what seemed to be a dark haired boy off of my mind. The magnetic pull was gone and it was if were just connected and we always have been.

"what do you think caused the Earthquake?" I asked Nick curious to hear his theory as I was too exhausted to come up with my own.

"well, I think it was a combination of things. I mean when I saw the vision I knew that everything I felt for you was true and right and I could no longer hide the fact that I am deeply in love with you" he said and I smiled. "so when I told you how I truly felt deep within myself and you responded forever that set it all in motion. The magnetic pull was no longer there because we solidified our connection with those words." The sound of his voice when he spoke was so tender and the look in his eye was one of adoration and I'm sure the look in mine was the same.

I was meant to be here with him heading to New Salem to meet a circle I was bound to already. I loved Nick with all my heart and soul and the word casualties in the prophecy had me really on edge. Even though I had that vision, it didn't mean it to be true. I wasn't going to say this out loud but I think the vision was a symbol to show each of us how we really felt and that if we complete the tasks set forth then that is a future we could have. We already lost one member of the circle who is to say that there weren't going to be more casualties. We were at an odd number and covens were always even numbers. I would die if something happened to Nick. He was a part of me and I him. And I came to a resolution If it would spare Nick's life, then I would gladly give up mine.


	11. Chapter 11

Nick POV

The drive back to New Salem seemed to take forever. Her eyes were closed most of the time except for when she talked to Sammy. I was happy to hear that I stuck with her as she said. If she had said she was going to New Mexico I would have gone with her. Admitting to her that I was in love with her solidified the fact that I would never be away from her again not if I could help. I could see the pain on her face feeling responsible for what happened to her coven member Alex. I would do anything to take that pain away. We get to New Salem pretty late and I was hoping that we would be able to relax tomorrow and maybe walk on the beach or something but I knew that wasn't going to happen. Diana had texted me and said that we needed to have a circle meeting at some point tomorrow that included Amanda. The group wanted to see that I was ok and according to Deborah they were dying to meet the girl who broke me . I smiled thinking about that. There was definitely a noticeable change in me and I really was ok with it. I kind of couldn't wait to see the reactions of the circle things have been so intense lately I could use a good laugh.

I nudged Amanda as we were getting off the exit and she opened her eyes. "we are almost there" I said "I'm really nervous about meeting the rest of your group" she said "awe don't be. They will be fine. I'm more nervous about the things they will say about me" I laughed nervously. "what do you mean?" she asked. "let's just say I've softened up quite a bit these last few weeks" I laughed again.

It was dark so she couldn't see much. I traveled through the small town and past the old cemetery "see those lights up there on top the bluff?" I pointed out. She nodded "that's Crowhaven road" I pointed out.

A few moments later I was pulling into the driveway of Number Two. I noticed the light on the top floor of the yellow Victorian across the street was on. "I'm going to text Diana, hold on a second" I said as I noticed her about to get out of the car. I quickly texted _we got here safely will see you tomorrow._ I got out of the car and went around and opened her door. My house looked dark so I took her in through the garage to my room. I had pretty much taken over the basement. It was finished and the walls were gray and the curtains were black and there were splashed of red throughout. I had a sweet setup down there. A full sized bed, a flat screen and stereo system, a couch and a coffee table. "this is nice" she said putting her purse down on the coffee table. "thanks I think my aunt cleaned up cause I don't remember it being so neat" she laughed but there was something off about her laugh.

Something off about her and I couldn't figure it out. She was going through her bag and grabbed some clothes "bathroom?" she asked" right through there" I pointed and she disappeared into the bathroom and I found myself getting upset. I didn't know what was wrong with her. Maybe it was nerves but I wasn't positive. I found a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt threw them on was started re arranged some drawers so that she would have a place to put her things. She was in there for a while but I didn't want to bother her. She had been through hell today and she was essentially going to be surrounded a group of strangers instead of getting the support from her circle. This caring and worrying about someone else was so new to me I was surprised that I wasn't the least been uncomfortable.

When she finally came out the bathroom she came over to me wrapped my arms around my waist and peeked over "watcha doing?" she asked. "Making some room so you have a spot for your things" I said shuffling the last of the shirts from one draw to another "thank you" she kissed my back and went over to the bed and laid down.

"I'm exhausted. It's been one messed up day" she said. "yeah I know what you mean. How are you holding up?" I asked as I sat down on the bed. She sighed "I'm alright I guess. I know that I'm supposed to be here with you and your circle but theres' a huge part of me that wishes I could be in New Mexico" I could hear the pain in her voice

"if you want to go to New Mexico then we should go" I said as I pulled her close to my chest. She shook her head "everything that has happened has led me here to New Salem for a reason and I can't ignore that" "yeah I guess your right" I said "What time am I meeting everyone tomorrow?" she asked nervously "7pm tomorrow night. Some of the coven members are seniors this year so we had to wait until after school" She smiled "finally we get to sleep in". I nodded and kissed her lightly on the lips. Even though the magnetic pull was gone the electricity was still there. "love you" she said and closed her eyes.

Amanda POV

I woke up and it was 11 AM. I felt refreshed to have slept so long. Nick was snoring softly and he looked like a perfected sculpture of a man when he slept. My phone was buzzing like crazy so I carefully got up as not to disturb Nick grabbed my phone and went out through the garage. I walked past what looked to be a very dead car and found a chair. I sat down and looked at my phone. Between my dad and Sammy I had 10 missed calls and 8 texts since 1 am last night. I would call my Dad but not Sammy. I still felt so guilty over Alex's death I didn't want to talk to her until I met the circle.

"daddy" I said into the phone "Amanda! Are you ok? When I didn't hear from you last night I got worried" he was frantic "yes Dad I'm fine. We got here safely but it was really late and I was so exhausted I didn't want to talk I just wanted to go to bed" I said "a text to your old man would have sufficed" he said "I know" "really honey just humor me and send me a text or give me a call once in a while" "ok dad" I took a deep breath "how is everyone doing?" I asked somberly. "they were all here last night for an impromptu meeting and to seek my guidance" he responded. "they are sad but hanging in there and by no means does anyone think this is yours or nicks fault" he said sternly "so what was the outcome of the meeting?"

"well I looked at the prophecy and the circles definitely need to come fully together, however, I'm not so sure if the timing is going to be up to us." He said "what do you mean?" I asked. "I really don't know. It's just a feeling in my gut I guess" I always trusted my dad's sight and I think I understood what he meant. "you mean like the prophecy is going to happen on the time of whoever passed it regardless of what we think?" I guessed "exactly" he said. "did you meet the circle yet?" he asked "not yet. Tonight at 7pm" I responded. "ok talk to them. Tell them everything. Do not leave out a thing even if you may feel embarrassed or shy. Every event from the first time you saw and Nick saw each other up until the Circle meeting. The littlest thing could be the most important" he instructed. "ok dad. I will and Ihave Nick here so I will be ok" I could hear my dad smiling over the phone "well hopefully I'll get to me this Nick someday he certainly seems like a good guy and the Armstrong family line is a strong, determined line, powerful fighters. I can see why our 2 families were chosen." I smiled. "love you dad" "love you too sweetie talk to you soon" I hung up.

As I went to get up to leave the garage I spotted a shiny silver and black Harley towards the front of garage. I knew that was Deborah's. It reminded me of Alex. He had a Harley and I used to ride on the back of it all the time. "You like bikes?" A voice startled me. I gasped and then looked up to see Deborah. "hey Deb" I laughed "Yeah I love bikes. Alex the coven member we lost yesterday drove a Harley and I was the only one of the girls who would ride with him. Whenever we went anywhere it was always me on the back of Alex's bike" I smiled "where's Nick?" she asked "he's still sleeping and I didn't want to wake him so I came out here to call my dad" "well I was just headed into town to grab some coffee and breakfast would you like to come?' "sure! Let me go change" she followed me into Nick's room. "ill send him a text saying your with me but leave a note too" she whispered.

I quickly changed into sneakers jeans and a t-shirt. I forgot a sweatshirt so I went into nick's closet and grabbed a gray zip up hoodie it was huge on me but it would do. The smell of cigarettes and mint engulfed me and in my head I was in a happy place with just me and Nick and no prophecy. I sighed and jotted down a note _I went into town with Deborah for breakfast. Didn't want to wake you. Be back soon. xoxo Amanda_ I put the note on my pillow. Grabbed some cash and my sunglasses and we were off.

When we got outside I gasped. It was beautiful up here. The houses were almost immense as the ocean that sprawled out behind them. "cool huh?" Deborah asked. "I've never really seen the ocean except for the port at Boston and that was just 2 weeks ago" I admitted shyly. "I'd take you down there but I think Nick would kill me if he wasn't the one to do it" she laughed handing me a helmet.

I put the helmet on then my sunglasses closed the visor and we were off down Crowhaven road. The wind was invigorating. I felt almost at home on the back of her bike. We passed down a long road and went past a very old cemetery. We passed the high school and a boarded up auto body place andit looked like the decrepit sign said "Armstrong Motors" I needed to make a mental note of that and ask her about that later. We got into town parked the bike and went into a little café. People were staring at both me and her. She noticed and said "don't worry about them they are always scrutinizing those in the club" the club was in air quote. We both ordered coffee and a bagel and we got to talking. "I'm going to fill you in about what's gone on within our circle so that tonight we can concentrate on what happened with you and nick and your circle." "ok sounds good." I was eager to hear it. Some of what she said I had already learned from Nick however when she told me that they were all born within a month of each other and were supposed to be Black johns coven I gasped.

"are you serious?" I said shocked. "as a heart attack" she replied. She went on to tell me what happened with nick's parents and the members of their circle. "Yeah Nick had said they died courageously" I added "absolutely. Ever since he learned that him and my mom have gotten along better" she added.

Now was a good time to ask her about the boarded up auto place. "I noticed on the drive here over by the high school that there was boarded up auto shop I could have sworn the dilapidated sign said Armstrong Motors" She nodded "yes that was my uncle Nicholas's, Nick's dad's shop. When Uncle Nicholas passed away my dad, his brother, didn't have the heart to sell it or to work in it out of guilt I think. So they boarded it up in late 1976 and that's where it sits." She said "also you will notice some boarded up homes on Crowhaven Road. Those belonged to Adam, Melanie and Nick's parents. They were boarded up as well and Nick was raised by my parents at our home. Melanie by her Great Aunt and Adam by his Grandmother." She said. "that really explains so much about your circle and Nick" I realized.

"Nick's been hurt in many ways and was extremely withdrawn, he was against magic and only was a part of the circle out of obligation and he didn't really care about anything" she said. "yeah he had something like that" I said and there was one question I needed to ask "hey can I ask you something and can it stay between us?" Deborah's eyes narrowed curiously "shoot" she said. "nick told me about Cassie. Do I have anything to worry about there?" Deborah laughed "oh absolutely not. That little worm has nothing on you, Amanda" she was still laughing. I smiled so I take it you don't like her". She pursed her lips into a scowl "its not that I don't like Cassie I just don't like what Cassie did to my cousin." She said. "she got together with Nick even though she was in love with Adam and Nick got burned bad" she said. "Adam and Cassie are like you and Nick though but they are tied together by some silver cord or something" she said "but seriously Amanda, you have nothing to worry about with Cassie or anyone else in our circle. We all have our faults but we are good people and I don't foresee anyone trying to mess with Nick's girl". I smiled at the sound of that and the trueness to that statement. I was Nick's girl and I was proud of that.


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own the secret circle but the other characters are mine**

Nick's POV

I woke up and rolled over to hug Amanda and shot up when I realized he wasn't there. I heard whispers then giggling and look over to see Amanda and Deborah sitting on the couch with books of shadows in their laps. "Good afternoon" Deborah said and Amanda smiled "sorry I didn't to wake you. you have slept less in the past few weeks then I have" I rubbed by eyes and stretched. She looked particularly cute today "is that my sweatshirt?" I asked smiling she looked a little embarrassed "yeah hope you don't mind I went for a breakfast with Deborah earlier and it was going to be chilly on the back of the bike so I just grabbed this out of your closet" I blinked.

"you were on the back of the bike?" I said and my smile got wider "sure I used to ride on Alex's bike all the time" she said and Deborah's tiny face was all smiles. I knew at this point whatever Deborah's reservations had been about Amanda were long gone and they had become friends.

Deborah had left a few hours ago and Amanda and I were just hanging out. I had introduced her to Aunt Grace and I knew from the minute Aunt Grace met her and saw us together she liked her. We were in the kitchen and Amanda was telling her about New Mexico careful to leave anything magic related out. When Aunt Grace saw me looking at Amanda a wave of relief washed over her. She knew that I was happy and that made her happy.

We got showered and changed. Amanda in capri jeans and a ¾ sleeved v-neck t-shirt flip flops and my sweat shirt tied around her tiny waist. I was in my usual black jeans and white t-shirt. It was 530 "hey we have time to kill want to go for a walk on the beach?" hre face lit up like the sun "oh yes! I have never been this close to the beach before unless you count the port at Boston" she winked.

I could tell we both remembering our first date the night that set everything in motion but there was no regret in her eyes only love. "I thought that maybe if we got there a little early and I could introduce you one on one it may be easier on you" I said taking her hand as I led her through the garage and out into the street.

I led her across through the path by Diana's house, helped her over the rocks and we were on the beach. Once her feet hit the sand she bent down picked up her flip flops and looked towards the water. She inhaled "it's breathtaking" she whispered wide eyed. The sun was setting and the sky was a mixture of reds, pinks and purples. I led her towards the shoreline and took off my own shoes and rolled up my jeans. I hadn't done this is so long and it felt so good to be doing this with her. Even though in a short time we would have to share some things that we really wanted to keep to ourselves, I knew that this was where I was supposed to be. She looked at me and smiled so big. "I can't get over how beautiful this place is" she said and she sounded so happy. We walked to where the edge of the waves hit her toes and she giggled. "the waters nice" she said. "Would you like to go for a walk?" I asked "no I'd like to just sit and enjoy the sunset if that's ok with you" I just smiled and sat down. She sat down next to me and I scooted closer to her and put my arm around. She shivered. "Are you cold?" I asked softly tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "no not at all" she smiled shyly "it's just being here on a beach watching the sunset and sharing this moment with you just gave me chills" I bent down and kissed her gently. "I love you" she said and rested her head on my shoulder. I just smiled and watched the sky twirl from alight purplish pink to deeper purplish red to a navy. We sat there for I don't even know how long. I stole a kiss here and there and I was genuinely happy. I was enjoying the moment when all of a sudden I hear "Nick! Nick! Nick!" "Yeah that's him" Nick" Amanda and I stood up and turned around to see my friends, Chris and Doug Henderson, galloping towards us! They were big goofballs with shaggy hair and piercing blue green eyes. They were a pain in my ass most of the time because the job of keeping their shenanigans down to a minimum usually fell on me. I was genuinely glad to see them.

"hey guys" I greeted them by punching them each in the arm. "Welcome home buddy" Chris said " Amanda, this is Doug and Chris" When Doug and Chris saw Amanda they both flushed red. "your pretty" Chris gushed. Amanda and I both laughed "actually I'm Amanda. Nice to meet you" she smiled "pretty and funny you got yourself a gem there nick"" Doug said smacking me on the arm. Chris looked down the beach where the others are gathering. "We are going to head over to the others are you guys coming?" I looked down at Amanda her eyes wide and I can see a little fear behind them. I grabbed her hand letting my fingers intertwine with hers and said "it's going to be fine" I led her towards the bonfire that had just been lit. Diana ran up to meet us. "Hi Amanda it's so nice to have you hear" and she gave her a hug. "listen guys i spoke with Cassie and Faye and they agreed that a formal circle would be the proper setting for tonight's meeting. We also spoke to Aunt Constance about this and she said a formal setting would be safer because we don't know what is going to happen when we close the circle with you in it Amanda. Aunt Constance told us that everyone except for you two should enter the circle then we announce that you guys are coming through then Nick comes through then you then I close the circle and say the incantation. Does this sound ok?" I hesitated but I saw Amanda nodded. "yes I think that sounds right. Sounds like something my Dad would have us do" We started walking over and Cassie and Adam came up to us hand in hand. "Hey nick glad to see you're ok" Adam said reaching out his hand. It was weird but I shook his hand. I had a better understanding of Adam since I met Amanda. "Nick I'm so happy you both are here" said Cassie and she hugged me. "This is Amanda" I said proudly. Cassie's blue eyes smiled and she hugged Amanda "I'm so glad to finally meet you! You got yourself a great guy!" "Nice to meet you too. Yeah he's pretty awesome" Amanda said beaming up at me and I couldn't help but beam back "nick looks like you and Amanda may people sick before me and Cassie do" Adam laughed. "Nice to meet you Amanda." Then everyone started approaching us. Hugging and welcoming Amanda. When it was Faye's turn I felt a little uneasy "well, well, Nicholas she is a beauty" she said with a wicked smile across her face and I knew she was going to be difficult.

Diana took the silver dagger and formed a circle in the sand with an opening everyone went through the circle except for Amanda and I. "This circle is going to be a little different" Cassie addressed the group. "Due to recent events" Faye added glaring at me "we are going to welcome Amanda into our circle" . "there is no initiation ritual for this evening as since according to the prophecy the circles are coming together. Aunt Constance said we should formally invite Nick and Amanda into the circle then do an incantation" Diana said. Everyone nodded. "Nick please step through the circle" I let go of Amanda's hand and she looked nervous I gave her a reassuring look and walked through the gap in the sand taking my place next to Deb. "Amanda please step through the circle and take Nick's hand" Amanda stepped through the circle took her place between me and Sean and took my hand. Diana closed the circle. "earth fire water air we have the chosen standing here, by the moon and by the sun the merging of the circles have begun."

The earth shifted dramatically and you could hear it locking into place. From now on we were at the mercy of the prophecy and I could see the fear in Amanda's eyes. "What was that?" Faye said with fire in here voice. "Faye, that was the earth locking into place just like prophecy said it would" Diana said. Diana started pouring sand on the circle and everyone followed except for Faye. "Well I don't like it and I don't like her" Faye said as she was walking towards Amanda. Amanda let go of my hand and starting walking towards Faye. I tried to grab Amanda's arm but she was too quick "I got this" she said. Her and Faye were face to face. Faye's amber eyes seething with anger and Amanda's hazel eyes, looking silver in the moonlight, had an edge to them I had never seen. Faye stood a head taller than Amanda and was trying to intimidate her and it didn't work. Everyone looked on Deborah and Suzan were smiling, Chris and Doug just watched, Sean looked scared, Laurel and Melanie looked doubtful and Adam, Diana and Cassie looked like they were ready to break up a fight if needed.

"I don't like you and you don't belong here so you should just leave" Faye said pointing a red glossy tipped finger at Amanda. "you don't even know me." Amanda said "I belong wherever Nick is and if he's here then so I am and you're just going to have to deal with it" Faye laughed. "I don't like people who have their coven members killed" she said referring to Alex. I was about to run over there and hit Faye myself but Chris and Doug caught me and it took the two of them to hold me back. "I'm fine" I said shrugging them off until they released me. Amanda was fuming "said the girl who helped Black John in his attempt to infiltrate her own circle never minding the 4 deaths that occurred because of him?" I think every mouth dropped open. "yeah I know a lot of went when went on including the temper tantrum you had when Nick ended your arrangement" Cassie, laurel and Melanie were trying not to giggle at the memory of that.

"I also know that you guys, in the end ,stuck together and that is how you defeated him. " Faye was speechless and Amanda rubbed her forehead in thought her voice got softer "if I could be home with my circle mourning one of my closest friends death I would be. If you think that I don't feel guilty about that then you are wrong. I learned a long time you can't run from destiny so I'm here to face it. I am not going anywhere until my destiny is fulfilled and even then" she paused to look at me "if Nick is here then I'll still be here too. It would be easier if we all, your circle and my circle stuck together" Amanda looked at everyone, angry tears running down her face. Faye had no defense. She just stood there with shame in her eyes and I could see some of the circle members trying to hide smiles. No one has ever stood up to Faye from the get go. Usually Faye had to torture or black mail them but not this time. Amanda had stood up to Faye and held her ground. Amanda went to say something but the pain in her face was too great she couldn't bare it. She ran off towards the ocean I tried to grab for her arm but she shrugged me off again. "I got her Diana" said running after her yelling over her shoulder to Cassie "cassia you deal with Faye" "I'm coming with you" Deborah said as she darted after Amanda and Diana. There I was left alone getting very mixed looks from the other circle members. I walked to the rocks and lit a cigarette.


	13. Chapter 13

**How do you like it so far? Im really excited about this! The Feedback I'm getting on twitter is awesome! You guys rock! After this I have about 3-4 more chapters already written then I have to write some more. So there will be about a week or 2 where there are no updates.**

**Thanks!**

**Xoxo H **

**I DON'T OWN THE SECRET CIRCLE ALL OTHER CHARACTERS ARE MINE**

Amanda POV

"Amanda" "hey Amanda wait up" I heard Diana and Deborah calling after to me. I stopped by the shoreline the hot tears still spilling down my face.

"calm down" Diana said putting her arm around me "good for you for putting her in her place" Deborah said proudly. "not now Deb" Diana said with disapproving eyes "I'm so sorry guys. I didn't mean to cause any trouble" my voice cracked. "no need to apologize" Diana said. "Faye has some good in her she just doesn't show it" Deborah rolled her eyes "I just got so angry" I said "when she brought up Alex I lost." Tears came rushing down my face again at the thought of him. "I'm grateful to be here and I really don't want to hurt Nick's feelings in saying this but I wish I was home with my friends" I started sobbing and it was Deborah who hugged me "it's completely understandable" she said "I'd feel the same way if I were in your shoes" the softness in her voice was comforting.

"What's Faye's problem anyway?" I snapped. "Faye is threatened by beauty and power and you have so much more power than she does" Deborah said "and you are beautiful inside and out and Faye doesn't show the inner beauty she has" Diana said. "I hope the others don't hate me. It's hard enough coming into a new circle without pissing off one of their leaders right off the bat" I said calmly. I took a few deep breaths. "no one is mad at you Amanda" Diana said. "They know how Faye can get and we also understand your anger. We all felt it when we lost Kori" Deborah added. At least Diana and Deborah understood me.

I just hope Nick could forgive me for disrupting his circle. "I hope Nick isn't mad at me" I said wiping the last of tears from my eyes. "Nah I'm not mad" I heard his voice from behind me. I turned around and there he was smiling. He looked proud. He put his arm around me "you did great back there! If it was me I would have clocked her" he said smiling wider. Diana gave nick a look and Deborah giggled. "So how is everyone back there" Diana asked. "Chris and Doug calmed me down, Cassie and Suzan got Faye to calm down and Adam got everyone else calm. I had a lot to say and everyone listened." I could feel my eyes narrowing. "what did you say?" I asked and I noticed Diana and Deborah were very curious too. "I told them everything from how we met through what happened Thursday night. I didn't leave anything out I even told them about the vision" nick said. "Oh you should have seen their reaction" he laughed a real loud laugh. I loved the sound of his laugh. Diana even smiled "you certainly have changed nick" She chuckled. "did you tell them the game plan?" She asked "no Cassie said that we would have a meeting tomorrow morning at your house and go over the game plan and for Amanda to tell everyone the story of her circle, if you're up to it" He asked. "I'm ok with that" i said "yes a meeting in the morning is perfect. Then we can have our solstice celebration at night." Diana said. "I'm going to head back are you guys coming?" she said to me and Nick "in a few minutes" Nick said. Deborah and Diana walked away and I looked up at Nick. "I can't get over how awesome you were back there" he smiled kissing my forehead "thanks. I'm really sorry I disrupted your circle" i apologized "you have nothing to apologize for" he hugged me tight. The minty cigarettes smell engulfing me. "I'm proud of you" he said. I pulled back and looked up at him. His mahogany eyes looked like a sparking black in the moonlight. I stared into those eyes for a moment and they had a look of longing, of desire in them I had never seen and a heat within me started rising. He took my face in his hands and kissed me. He kissed me like we were the only ones on the beach. He wrapped his arms around me and I entangled my fingers in his hair. "oh get a room" a voice said. It belonged to Faye. we broke a part and I just stared at her smirking face trying hard not get angry again "what do you want Faye?" nick asked sounding quite perturbed. "I have something to say to Amanda" she said coldly. "go ahead then" Nick said putting his arm around me. "look I shouldn't have gone after you like that tonight. I didn't know the entire story and I know what its like to lose a friend" I was shocked. I didn't know Faye well but that seemed to be her way of apologizing "I probably wouldn't be too pleased if some stranger was being brought into my circle either" Faye smiled a wicked smile "she's a feisty one nick, I like that" she laughed but it sounded more like a cackle. I just laughed along with her though she was definitely someone I was going to keep an eye on. "well I'm bored so I'm going home. See you two love birds tomorrow" she said as she walked away. Nick and I just looked each other and laughed. We headed back to the others and the atmosphere was light.

The minute we got to where the group was Laurel came and pulled me away from Nick. "I need to borrow her for a minute" laurel said dragging over to where Melanie and Diana were sitting looking through my book of shadows. "I hope you don't mind Nick said we could look" Diana said apologetically. "oh no not at all. What are you looking for?" I asked. "we are looking for more elixirs" Melanie said "Diana let us try the cactus flower mint tea and it was exquisite" Laurel said. "if there is anything you would like to try or make let me know. I have all my herbs at nick's" I said looking over watching him try to stop Chris and Doug from shooting sparks at each other from the tips of driftwood. "do you think he would mind if we came over one day?" she asked. "I don't think so I'll ask him though Maybe you guys can come after the meeting at Diana's"

I was still staring and he noticed me watching him and flashed me a smile that I knew only belonged to me. I couldn't help but smile back. "you guys have got it bad" Melanie giggled. "I have never seen him like this" laurel said "hes softened up quite a bit it's almost like a whole new nick" Diana added. "I don't care what Faye said I'm glad you are here and more importantly I'm glad Nick found you" Melanie said "he was so sad and so cold for so long I never thought I'd see the day where the ice man melted" laurel smiled. "it's getting late we should probably go" Diana said handing me my book of shadows. "Thanks for letting me check it out there are a few I'd like to try out." She said "Definitely. I'll let you know what Nick says at the meeting. Maybe we caneven make a silly potion and sneak into someone's drink tomorrow" I giggled. "a silly potion?" Melanie asked. "yes it's a fusion of yellow daisies honey suckle and jasmine. Then you say "he who laughs with endless smiles let him be silly for a little while" then after they drink they do silly things. We had Alex chicken Dancing in the middle of McDonalds one night" I smiled thinking of my lost friend. The girls laughed as the boys approached. Nick was right at my side and he had a mischievous look in his eye. "ready to go?" he asked "I'm ready" I said and I was pretty much ready for anything.

NICK POV

After the whole thing with Faye I was proud of Amanda. She stood her ground and didn't flounder. She even accepted Faye's form on an apology gracefully. It amazed me. Every time I thought I couldn't love her any more that I already did she would do something to make me fall harder. Everyone that mattered seemed to be accepting of her and I thought how could they not, she's amazing. I was biased though. When we walked back to circle Laurel came up and took her away to where Diana and Melanie were. Adam and Cassie had gone off by themselves and Suzan left with Faye. So I was hanging out with Sean, Deb and the Henderson twin. "your girlfriend is so pretty" Sean gushed. I was going to say something smart but Chris and Doug had found some driftwood sticks and were shooting sparks out of the wood at each other. As I was breaking them up I looked across to where the girls are saw Amanda watching me smiling. It was like her and I were the only people of a big room seeing each other for the first time. I couldn't help but smile back. I saw the girls get up and knew everyone was heading home. We said our good byes and walked back to Number Two. As we were walking Amanda asked "would it be ok if the girls came over tomorrow after the meeting they want to check out my herbs and make some fusions and elixirs from my book of shadows" I smiled at her "sure! I wanted to work on my car tomorrow so that's perfect! I won't have to worry about you being alone or bored" she frowned "nick don't stop doing what you normally do just because im here" she said. "I won, Now I don't have to worry about you so much as you fit right in with my circle just like I knew you would" I smiled. It was an emotional night for her so when we got home we went right to bed. She just cuddled up to me and was asleep in a minutes.

The next morning seemed to just fly by. We got to Diana's at 10 and the meeting started. Everyone was there and no one not even Faye gave Amanda a hard time. Mainly it was Amanda telling the story of Black John's connection with White Morris and she told us about her circle. She got choked up when she talked about Alex. My heart ached for her. Everyone in the room was somber as we had been through it about 2 years ago when John Black killed Kori Henderson, Chris and Doug's younger sister. Faye looked bored until Amanda explained that her Dad who was like our crones but he was a guy, thought we should fight whatever battle we would be fighting here where john black and white Morris were from and that they would be coming with their set of the Master Tools. "You have Master Tools too? What do they look like? How did you find them?" Faye shrieked. Amanda stifled a laugh. "our master tools consist of a gold arm band, a gold diadem and a leather and gold ribbon looking garter. We also have a crystal moon that's supposed to conjure up White Morris' spirit in times of trouble but we haven't had a need for that until now" Amanda answered "wow" was all Faye could say. "when are they coming?" Sean asked looking nervous. "we are not sure yet" Diana said. "we need to practice and we need to go through all of our books and see if we can find evil purifying spells or potions. So that when we know who possesses the evil we can purify it and fight the outside entity that will want to destroy" Cassie added. Everyone looked around at each other wondering who was evil. "well if that is all we can end this meeting" Diana said. "also Melanie, Laurel, Cassie and I are going to Nick's to look at Amanda's collection of herbs and try some new teas and potions out of her book. Suzan and Faye you are welcome to join us" Faye Grimaced "we are going to Suzan's to set up for the celebration" Suzan smiled. "im coming too" Deborah said looking annoyed that she wasn't invited. "oh of course Deborah I didn't extend a formal invitation because you live there. Thought you would be there anyway" Diana said apologetically.

"Hey maybe us guys can do something then?" Adam said. "sorry Conant I have a baby in my garage that is desperate for attention" Everyone stared. Man these people were on edge one flick of a finger and they'd all fall over "The Stang you idiots" I said and stormed off. Amanda and the girls followed me. I glanced back and she was in conversation with Laurel. I couldn't hear what they were talking about probably something about trying to save the squirrels. We got back to Number Two and Amanda and the girls piled into my room. I grabbed an old t-shirt and the grease covered jeans I wore when I worked on my car and headed into the bathroom. When I go out Amanda was setting out the box of herms on the coffee table. I went over and gave her a kiss. "you ladies have fun" and I disappeared into the garage for the rest of the afternoon.


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own the secret circle. All other characters are mine**

Amanda POV

Nick gave me a quick kiss and left. Laurel, Melanie and Cassie were looking through all the herbs I had. Opening jars and smelling them. Every so often "ooh smell this it smells so sweet" or "this one smells like poop" I giggled as I sat on the couch with Deborah and Diana looking through books of shadows. I had nick's book and Deborah and Diana were looking through mine together. "hey this desert grass smells interesting" Cassie said. "taste it. It's got a refreshing citrusy kind of taste to it" Cassie took a small bite from leaf. "ooh this is so good" she said "what do you use it for?" "we use it in a lot of potions but my favorite use for it is I put it in iced tea instead of mint leaves." "I bet that tastes awesome" she smiled. Deborah and Diana were looking through my book of shadows and Deborah said "I wish we could slip a silly potion in Sean's punch tonight I think it would be really funny" she giggled. She noticed the look Diana was giving Deb a look and Deb said "I wouldn't do that, I know the rules no magic on each other with permission" I smiled "that was the first rule we had."

"I wish we could do a potion to make us forget about our issues and just have fun tonight" Melanie said. I had the perfect recipe. I shot up and went to the dresser and pulled out a journal from the drawer. I was so grateful when I saw that Nick had packed this for me. "what's that?" Deborah asked with curious eyes. "this is a journal that my mom and dad started putting spells and stuff in that wasn't in their book of shadows. My dad had the intentions of putting it in a leather bound book but never got around to it" I flipped to the page and showed Diana and Deborah "let loose and let's boogie potion?" Deborah giggled. "What can I see it was written in the 70's" I laughed. "what does that do?" she asked with curiosity in her eyes. "well it allows you to forget your troubles and just have fun" I said. Cassie, Melanie and Laurel hearing this had joined us by the couch. "what s in it?" Melanie asked "honey suckle, cats tail, black eyes susies, dessert grass, and grounded cactus needle." I said reading off the ingredients. "sounds interesting" laurel said. I could see the skepticism in Diana's face. "how does it work?" she asked. "well before you drink you have to say what you want to forget, for how long and why" I said. Diana's greens eyes narrowed. "you have to be specific" I stated "for example I would say I'd like to forget about the prophecy just for tonight and have fun and dance with my friends and Nick and that's exactly what what would happen". "but isn't that for personal gain?" Cassie asked disapprovingly. "not really. I mean the only thing you are gaining is a worry free night. Now if you said I want to have a million dollars to spend frivolously for the night than that would be personal gain" I said "I think this is an ok potion to do" Diana said. "everything has been so intense we can all use a night off" she said. "now Amanda what happens if your not that specific?" she asked. "well then you can forget a lot more than you want for an extended period of time" I said "so let's make it" Diana said. "we will drink it at Suzan's together. Explain the rules to everyone and they can choose to drink it or not" she finished. I handed Laurel the book and she started gathering the herbs. "this is going to be great" Deborah said excitedly "what's going to be great?" a husky voice that I recognized so well said "we are a making a potion that allows us to just have fun and forget about the prophecy just for tonight" I said turning around to see Nick standing there. He was so handsome and stood so tall. His face glistened with sweat and he had a small smear of grease across his right cheek. "yeah I know im a mess" he half smiled. I walked over to him got on my tip toes and gave him a peck on the lips "I like it!" I said smiling. "nick we are all going to Suzan's to get ready for the celebration and we are taking Amanda with us" Cassie told nick. I smiled wide. I was a part of their group and I could feel it. "that's great" he smiled and disappeared into the bathroom. "we dress up for these kinds of celebrations" Laurel said excitedly. " I frowned. "what's wrong? you don't like to dress up?" Cassie asked. "oh no I love to dress up its just I only grabbed casual clothes when we left the dorm" I frowned. "oh oh oh I got it!" Deborah exclaimed jumping off of the couch "I have the perfect dress for you Amanda! And it should fit. It's something I bought at a thrift shop thinking I would eventually wear it but I never had" My face must have lit up because everyone was smiling especially Diana. "yeah that sounds great!" "you guys get her over to Suzan's. ill be over in a little while with the dress" Deborah said.

We left Number Two through the garage nick was standing over the car deep in thought "going to Suzan's now Ill see you later" he leaned down, his dark eyes squinting in the sun "ok see you in a few hours" he kissed me goodbye. I got into Diana's car and we drove over to Suzan's. Her house was beautiful. I loved the columns in the front. We got up to Suzan's room and she had just gotten out of the bath. She had a towel wrapped around her head. Faye had gone home to get ready by herself. Melanie drew me a bath that smelled like lemon and mint. It was delightful. When I got out I went into the room wearing a towel on my head and a fluffy robe. "Sit here" Melanie said "ill do you your hair" she took the towel off my head and gasped. "Amanda I didn't realize how long your hair is!" she said "down definitely down" Laurel said admiring my wet reddish locks that cascaded down the middle of my back. I was pampered for what seemed like hours. "just go with is" Cassie said. "they did this to me for the first dance I went to when I first moved here and it was amazing. I had one of the best nights ever" she smiled as she took my hand and started filing my nails I smiled back at her. Deborah came in just as Suzan was done with my makeup. "don't look yet Amanda. Let's get the dress on you first" as she unzipped the garment bag that Deborah held up and helped me step into the dress. "wait shoes" Laurel said tossing a pair of gold ballet flats to me. I slipped them on and I looked in the mirror and gasped. "you guys are magical" I said and everyone laughed.. My reddish hair was blown out straight framing my face to show of the soft glow of my cheeks. The green and gold shadows on my eyes really made them pop and accented the specs of green in them. The dress was beautiful it, was strapless and sparkly gold. It was tight fitting in the torso and down my legs then in flared out perfectly just at the calf. It hugged me in all the right places. I looked amazing "nick is going to die when he sees you" Deborah giggled. I laughed too. I watched as everyone else got ready and Cassie who was wearing a blue dress came over and sat on the bed "see I told you" she smiled. "yeah you were right" she was examining my earrings "those are gorgeous! " she said "thanks" I said touching the teardrop shaped gem. "its honey calcite my working stone. Nick got them for me to match my necklace" Cassie looked shocked at first then thoughtful. "that's wonderful. Im really glad he found someone that could break through to him" I just smiled. I didn't know what to say. Then the doorbell rang. "the boys are here" suzan said and we all headed down the stairs.

Nick POV

I decided it was a beautiful night to walk up to Suzan's. I never dress up and no one really minds but for some reason tonight was different. I had on gray linen pants I found buried in my closet, a black t-shirt and black loafers. Ok so not totally dressed up but dressed up for me. I got to Suzan's and the guys were on the front steps waiting for the door to be answered I saw them filing in and of course I was last. "well, well Nicholas don't you look handsome" Suzan smiled and everyone else looked at me in shock. "no jeans I'm impressed" Deborah snickered and I looked down. I felt Amanda take my hand and I entwined my fingers with hers "I think you look so handsome" she said softly. I was looking down at her gold shoes I starting looking up and I saw the contour of her bare calves, I saw the gold fabric and as I looked up to reach her face with my eyes, I couldn't get over the way the fabric hugged her in all the right places. She had an amazing body and I started to feel all warm inside. I got to her face and I sucked in a breath. She looked beautiful. Her reddish hair was straight and framed her face in a way that made her skin glow. Whatever she did to her eyes it made the green specks in them pop out. I took her other hand forgetting to breath. I looked in her eyes and it was like we were the only ones standing there "you look stunning. You literally took my breath away" I said softly and leaned down and kissed her. This kiss had a yearning behind it that was never there before. It was like every time we kissed some hidden feeling or sensation came to the surface. We were interrupted by some giggling and a lot of throat clearing. Amanda was blushing. "sorry" I said as followed the others downstairs. Amanda gasped when she saw the room. Faye and Suzan had really outdone themselves with the decorations and the ambiance. The lights were dimmed which made the silver and gold moons and stars that hung from the ceiling sparkle. There was a huge spread of food on one side of the room, the big comfy couches that normally sat towards the center were pushed against the far wall. The music was playing and there was excitement in the air. Deborah went to the middle of the room holding a thermos and Amanda let go of my hand to follow her. "before we get started "Deborah said "we have something for you all". Melanie, Laurel, Cassie and Diana joined them. "we made a potion" Diana said. "one that can make you forget your worries for the night and just have fun" she said. "all you have to do is say what you want to forget, how long you want to forget it for. You need to be specific otherwise you can forget too much for too long" Amanda said. "not everyone has to drink the potion if they don't we are going to drink it" Diana said gesturing to the girls surrounding her. "im drinking it too" I said and stepped forward next to Amanda. "Amanda why don't you start" Diana instructed. Amanda unscrewed the thermos "I drink to forget about the bad parts of the prophecy just for tonight so that I can have fun and dance with my friends and Nick" she said and took a swig. "there are good parts of the prophecy?" suzan asked. Amanda laughed. "of course there are. Nick and I are together which is a good thing and I'm here with all of you which is also a good thing" Suzan nodded. I understood why Amanda worded it like that. She didn't want to forget about us for one second and she did want the others to forget she was here so we can all have fun together. Her nose wrinkled and she swallowed handing the thermos to me. "I drink to forget about the bad parts prophecy just for tonight so that I can have fun and dance with my friends and Amanda" I took swig and it was really sweet. I swallowed and handed the potion to Diana "I drink to forget about the bad parts of the prophecy just for tonight so that I can have fun and dance with my friends" she took a drink and passed it around the room. Everyone decided to take the potion. Sean was the last one to drink and after that a tingling sensation washed over me and I couldn't remember what I was forgetting. It was working. The atmosphere was light and electric. Even Faye seemed to be having fun not having the I'm bored face on. Suzan turned up the music and some of the girls started dancing and Amanda was heading towards the food. I went with her. "oh my she said what a spread." She picked up a plate and put a goat cheese and herb stuff Portobello cap on her plate. I myself stayed away from the goat stuff and went right for the plate of burgers. We walked down the table and saw all the cakes and pies and fruits. There was a silver try in the center and I laughed out loud "Are those Twinkies?" Amanda asked. "yes they are" suzan said taking a Twinkie off the platter "you can never have too many Twinkies" and she walked away as she popped a Twinkie in her mouth.

We sat down and ate then we danced. We danced together, we danced with our friends. It was a magical night and I couldn't keep my eyes off of Amanda. An old Spice Girls song came on and all the girls plus Chris and Doug were singing and dancing along and I smiled watching my girl and my friends having fun together and I was having fun too. We danced into the night and I have never heard so much laughter as we all watched trying to teach Sean how to moonwalk. A slow song came on and I grabbed Amanda, who was chatting with Adam and Cassie by the waist and pulled her to what we were calling the dance floor "see you later" she said giggling to Cassie. I pulled her close into my arms. She looked up at me he face was radiant 'what a magical night" she smiled. I smiled back "it sure is" I agreed. She rested her head on my shoulder and we swayed to the music. After the song ended Suzan said "I know we don't want this night to end buts its 130 AM time to call it a night" Everyone groaned but we knew it had to end sometime. The only person who didn't mind having to leave was Amanda. "I'm having a really great time but I'd like to spend some time just you and me before the potion wears off" she smiled "I like that" I said. We said our goodbyes and I led her up the stairs. Deborah was going to stay with Suzan and Faye, Melanie and Laurel were going to Diana's so Amanda and I hopped into Diana's car and she drove us down to Number Two.

When we got to my room it was really warm. I opened the windows and Amanda grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom. It was so hot in here I just threw on a pair of basketball shorts without a shirt. Amanda came out of the bathroom wearing a tight tank and a short pair of shorts her hair up. "gosh its hot in here" she said walking over to the dresser. "mind if I put on some music?" she asked fiddling with her ipod. "go for it" I said and I just watched her. She had her hair up in the messy knot and the tank top was low cut in the back that it showed off her sun kissed shoulders and her milky back. I just stared at her for a moment she was the most beautiful I had ever seen and I starting burning with the desire to love her in a way I had never even thought about with anyone else. She was still messing around with the ipod and her back was facing me. I walked over to her and put my hands on her hips and started kissing her neck and her shoulders. She giggled in delight and as the music started she spun around to face me holding my hands onto her hips. I looked in her eyes and kissed her. The passion in the kiss was something within itself. It was filled with a want and a need I had never felt. She pulled back "I love the way you kiss me" she cooed. I took that as an invitation to continue kissing her. We kissed and caressed. I pulled back breathless. "I could kiss you all night" I said seeing the desire in her eyes. "who said you can't" she whispered pulling my face back to hers. She kissed me with so much passion I could feel it surge through my entire body. All of a sudden the room got dark for a second then every candle that was strewn atop my dresser and the TV were lit. I raised an eyebrow and she giggled. I stopped her giggling with a kiss and I don't know where this kiss came from but I felt the desire and yearning that was radiating off of both us "nick" she moaned my name and I led her to the bed not breaking our kisses. She started kissing my neck and my chest and rubbing her hands across my six pack and I felt like I was being swept away by every touch. I pulled her face up to mine and kissed her with eagerness. The next thing I knew her shirt was off and out bodies were intertwined. We shared a physical love that night that surpassed anything I could have thought this experience could be. I loved Amanda in a way that I never thought possible. With every kiss, every touch, every word said between us it was like we were truly becoming one.


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own the Secret Circle. Characters not in TSC are mine**

Amanda POV

I woke up the next morning feeling kisses on my bare shoulder. I was laying on my stomach my head resting on my folded arms and I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful mahogany eyes staring at me with a look that I knew from now would only be for me. I was definitely not expecting last night to happen and the euphoric feeling I had made it that much better. Nick kissed my shoulder then my cheek then my lips "hi" he said smiling. "hi" I smiled back shifting my body so I was cuddling with him. He was playing with my hair and I was rubbing his bare chest. Up until last night I didn't know what an amazing body he had. Chiseled and toned and strong. His six pack was tight and whenever he wrapped his arms around me I could feel the bulge of his biceps. I cuddled closer to him and he shifted this time so his arm was fully around me. I looked up at him again I could never get enough of the smolder in his eyes. He leaned down and kissed me softly. I wanted to say something but I didn't know what. Not that I was embarrassed by any means. Nick and I loved each other so much and last night we were able to physically show each other that love and because of that there were no words to describe the incredible feeling I had. Last night was a magical night in all aspects. I felt close to the Circle and I felt even closer to Nick if that was even possible. I knew now that Nick was my future and that image was a definite possibility down the road. I just hoped that we would survive what after war we would soon be faced with. "you alright?" Nick said "yeah im fine. Just thinking about last night" I smiled. "Amanda I um well I hope" he stopped trying to find the words. "what is it?" I said looking up at him. "I don't even know" he laughed. I have so much I want to say to say but I cant find the words." I smirked. I knew exactly how he felt but I was going to let him squirm for a bit. It was something to see calm, cool Nick flustered and I was enjoying it. Finally he looked at me with earnest and said "Amanda I love you so much and last night was the most unexpected most amazing experience I have every shared with anyone" he said "I felt close to you in a way I never thought possible" I smiled "you said that perfectly" I said "nick, last night was magical every part of it. I can remember every kiss and every touch so clearly that I don't want to get out of bed because I don't want it to end" He kissed me "me neither" he said and kissed me again. He rolled me over so he was on top of me and was kissing me passionately when my phone buzzed. I reached over and got my phone it was text from Sammy _There is no time left. We will be there in 2 days_. I pushed Nick off of me. "so much for forgetting about the prophecy" I rolled my eyes "My circle will be here in 2 days we have to call Diana now"

Nick POV

Dammit. Really? Now? I was having an amazing moment with Amanda and the circle calls. Well her circle or is it our circle. I don't even know anymore. All I knew is that her Circle was coming here in 2 days and we have done nothing to prepare. We had no idea who was dark and who wasn't. Even we did know who how would we purify them? There were so many questions that needed answers. Aunt Grace was gone for the day we decided to meet at mine and Deb's house. It just seemed easier because if we needed to do any potions or anything right then and there we had everything we could possible need with Amanda's stash. Deb came down before everyone else would be piling into my room. Amanda and I were already showered and dressed and she looked particularly cute today. I don't know if it was because of what we shared last night or what. She was wearing a pair of black sweats cut off above her feet and a white guinea tank he hair up in a ponytail and she looked radiant to me. I was making the bed and she was tidying up the rest of the room when Deborah came strolling in holding a tray of 3 coffees. "morning guys! Fun night last night!" she said and Amanda giggled. I looked at her and smiled and tried not to laugh. "whats so funny?" she said handing Amanda and then me a cup of coffee. "oh nothing last night was amazing" I said and Amanda couldn't help but giggle again. If we wanted to hide it we were doing a really bad job. "best night I ever had" Amanda said and she winked at me. That was it. "what is going on with you two today?" Amanda and I couldn't hold our laughter in any longer. Amanda was cracking up. "oh my god! You guys didn't?" Deborah said her mouth dropped opened. "shut it Deb" I said smiling and she capped her hand over her mouth. She just shook her head and smiled "I don't want to know" she said "you guys may want to practice hiding it because the others will freak and you my dear cousin will never hear the end of it" she chuckled. "what's so funny?" Chris said as he led the others into my room. "oh nothing" I said. Everyone came into my room and found a spot to sit. Amanda and Deb were on the bed with Chris. Diana Cassie Faye and Adam were scrunched together on the couch. Doug was in my computer chair and laurel and Melanie were on the floor by the coffee table. "where's Suzan?" Deb asked. "where's Sean?" Faye added. "im not sure Diana said. Sean wasn't answering my texts so Suzan said she'd go get him and bring him here. They should be here soon but I guess we can get started and fill them is when they get here we haven't time to waste" I made my way over to bed and scooted Amanda up and I sat behind her and she was leaning into me. "the other circle will be here in 2 days" Diana said. "things are progressing rather quickly and we aren't the least bit prepared." Diana said looking worried. "has anyone found any purification of evil spells in their books?" she asked Everyone shook there head "there is one spell in Amanda's Dad's journal; that may work." Laurel spoke up. "it's a crystal spell where you take the working crystal of the person that you believe to be evil. You soak it in sage and rosemary over night and give it to them. When you give it them you say your working crystal is full of sight and will calm your evil on this night" and that's supposed to purify them?" faye sounded skeptical to say the least. Just then Suzan came rushing in her red hair a mess, she was out of breath and uncontrollably crying. Alarm rang through the room. Deborah, Diana and Faye got up to confort her. "suzan what happened?" Diana asked calming "where's Sean!" Deborah was panicked which was not like her but I think he knew something was wrong by the look on Suzan's face. "sean is dead" suzan said and that's when the war began.

Amanda POV

Looking at Suzan's face when Deb asked where Sean was I knew what she was going to say before she said it and so did nick. I could tell by the way he gripped my arm. "sean's dead" suzan said and chaos ensued. Diana was hysterical and wanted to know what happened Laurel and Melanie were hugging and crying. Adam had his head in his hands and Cassie who was crying herself was comforting him. Chris and doug just shook their heads their eyes wet but not yet crying. Nick just held me tight from behind and buried his face in my shoulder. Deborah and Faye were trying to calm Suzan down which was hard because it was Suzan who found his body. "this is all her fault" Faye yelled heading toward me. I was frozen I couldn't move. "you did this! By you coming here you killed him!" she was screaming so loud and looked like she was about to attack me Doug and Chris dragged her outside and Deborah and Diana followed with Suzan. I started crying. I couldn't believe this . The same day my circle was burying Alex, Nick's circle loses on of their own. I got up and walked to the bathroom. Hot tears making my vision blury. Nick followed me into the bathroom and closed the door. "ssh ssh" he said I was sobbing uncontrollably. He held me in his arms till I stopped shaking he pulled back and looked at me with red rimmed eyes. "this is not your fault!" he said sternly. I shook my head "how can it not be? None of this happened until I came to Boston" I said "no don't do that." He said pulling me in again. "Amanda when you came here you knew nothing about the prophecy or anything about my circle. This has nothing to do with you and everything to do with whatever our ancestors set in stone many moons ago" he reassured me . There was a knock on the door "can I come in?" it was Deborah. "sure" nick let her in and closed the door. "don't listen to her Amanda. None of this is yours or Nicks fault. No one else in the circle blames you" she said. "everyone is calm and we need you guys" Deborah said. "hey you can do this. You did nothing wrong." Nick said quickly and took my face in his hands "I love you and I believe in you" he said looking right in my eyes. I nodded and took his hand and let him lead me out of the bathroom. No one was sitting on the bed so I followed Nick to the bed and sat down and let him put his arms around me. They were comforting and they steadied me. No one glared at me except for Faye who was across the room. "Amanda please excuse the behavior of the group. It was uncalled for and we all know that this is not your fault" Diana said. "thanks" I couldn't say anything else but Faye shot up and went at it again. "how can this stranger get away with murder and I get crapped on for being 5 minutes later to a stupid meeting?" She yelled and you she said pointing at nick "you! You are the one who brought her here. You brought here and even after learning that we could face casualties you kept her here" Nick stood up and stood in front of me in a protective crouching way. "I should just get rid of her now and then we can all go back to our normal lives" she lunged at me and then all of a sudden "NO IT'S NOT HER TURN TO DIE, IT'S YOURS!" it was Deborah yelling at Faye with a strange tone in her voice. The next thing I knew Faye was levitating and was thrown across the room her head slamming into the wall knocking her out. The war had definitely started and it started with Deborah. She possessed the black. Deborah had evil in her.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for the feedback. I went back to the other format as I was having a difficult time breaking it up because of the amount of dialogue. Hope you guys are continuing to like it!

Xoxo H

I don't own the Secret Circle though I wish I owned Nick YUMMY! I do own all the other non-TSC characters

Nick POV

When Faye lunged at Amanda I was ready to grab her and even hit it her if I had to but I wasn't prepared for what happened next. Deborah raised her hands with this look on her face of pure evil. Faye was lifted into the hair and flung her across the room her dark hair flying all over theplace. My cousin had the evil inside of her. Diana and Suzan ran over to Faye who was knocked out and Amanda and I grabbed Deborah and sat her down on the couch so she couldn't move. Laurel, Cassie and Adam started gathering herbs and crystals and we frantically looking through book of shadows and journals while Melanie ran the bath. Deborah was sitting protectively in between me and Amanda looking dazed. I didn't know what do but Amanda seemed to take control of things. She had her arm around Deborah and was telling her that it would be alright. She was speaking so softly and so calmly I couldn't quite make it all out. Faye started to come to and Deborah sobbed "I'm so sorry Faye" she said but Faye just looked her in sheer terror. "The bath's ready" Melanie said taking Deborah's hand. Deborah didn't hesitate. She knew the drill after watching it be done to Sean. I moved closer to Amanda and put my arm around. "you ok?" she said. I siged "not really but I will be" I admitted. It was so weird that even in times of tragedy and chaos I could still be myself with Amanda. She got up to go get her book from the bed when Chris yelled at her from the door in the same tone of voice as Deborah has used with Faye. "you are not a part if this circle and you never will be" he sneered and I noticed his normally greenish eyes were black. I felt in my gut something was wrong first Sean and now this. "in fact I don't think you'll be a part of any circle ever again" and all of a sudden a crystal paperweight that was on my dresser, that must have weighed at least 10 went flying and hit Amanda right in the head and she went down as blood starting pouring out of the spot where the weight hit." We got another one!" Doug yelled and tackled his. I ran over to Amanda who was on the floor the blood pooling under her head. "oh my god Amanda Amanda" I said I rolled her over and the gash that was just at her hairline was 3 inches long and blood was flowing from it. I was panicking she looked gray. I checked her vitals "someone help me" I screamed "oh my god she's not breathing!" Tears were streaming down my face and Diana pushed me out of the way and began cpr. I stood up and turned around I couldn't watch. I couldn't see her lifeless body. I felt like I couldn't breathe and I started to get a pain my chest "Chris what did you do?" I was headed in his direction when Adam cut me off "Get off of me Conant" I flailed. Then all of a sudden every memory I had of Amanda every moment spent together the vision and everything about last night just took over me and I collapsed to my knees. Adam got right down with me. He was connected to Cassie and he knew all too well how he would be if it was Cassie laying on the ground not breathing not knowing if she was going to be ok. I started to feel extremely faint. The pain in my chest was unbearable it was like I could feel my heart ripping apart into pieces. It was getting harder and harder to breath and I was slipping into blackness trying to hold on but something was pulling me under. I could faintly hear Adam "Nick! Nick! What's wrong?" with panic in his voice. All of a sudden I heard Amanda cough and Diana say "she's breathing" and the strangest thing happened. It was like nothing happened to me. I was breathing normally, no pain in my chest and there was no more blackness. Adam looked concerned "What happened?" he asked "I don't know" I honestly answered. "You better sit down" he instructed "im going help Diana get Amanda onto the bed". They laid her on the bed next to me and I grabbed her hand. She was cold. Her pupils were small and she was a little disoriented. Melanie handed me a towel "hold this over the wound and put pressure on it to stop the bleeding. "You scared me" I said. "what happened?" She asked. "you got hit in the head with that crystal thing that was on my dresser" she gave me a look like she knew there was more. I hesitated "Amanda you died, Diana resuscitated you. She saved your life" I whispered and I could feel the wetness in my eyes. "that explains the images I remember being in my head" she whispered he voice was so soft I leaned down so I can hear her. "What do you mean?" I asked. "every moment I spent with you every feeling every touch and the love we shared last night came playing in my mind like a slide show before everything went black" she said. I couldn't believe it. It seemed like she had the same visions that I had. When she couldn't breathe, neither could I and when the blackness was taking her over it was taking me over too. I couldn't wrapped my head around this and wasn't quite sure what it meant. I made a mental note to ask Diana later in private. I lust laid with her stoking her face and she closed her eyes. "hey Amanda don't go to sleep!" I urged. "I'm so tired" she said. "Diana when is Dr. Stern getting here she's falling asleep" Diana handed Adam the jar of herbs she was holding and ran over. "don't let her sleep she may have a concussion. The doctor will be here soon. We have Deborah drinking an elixir that's supposed to protect from negative energy while she sits in a ring of quartz and Chris is just getting out of the tub now." She said. "she lifted up the blood soaked towel from Amanda's head. It looked like the bleeding had stopped but it was a nasty gash. She would definitely need stitches. "how are you feeling?" Diana asked "my head hurts and I'm tired" Amanda said. "just don't fall asleep" Diana urged. With the possibility of Amanda losing consciousness again I knew I needed to talk to Diana now. "Diana, I need to talk to you in private" I said. "Sure" she got Laurel to come over and keep Amanda awake and we walked outside.

"What is it Nick?" she looked concerned. "ok something weird happened to me when Amanda went down. I felt like my heart was being broken into pieces. It was a real physical pain which was weird cause no one was hurting me. Every memory I had of Amanda every moment spent together from the minute I first laid eyes on her to the night we both saw the vision and everything else between then and now just took over me I could feel life slipping away. At first I thought it was just pain of the reality that I could lose her but then when I felt like I couldn't breathe I wasn't so sure" Diana's eyes narrowed and I continued "Amanda had the same flash or as she put it slide show as I did" I finished and I kept looking at the door I know I needed to tell Diana this stuff but I wanted to be in there taking care of Amanda. "you guys are more connected than I realized" Diana said. "It is very rare that two people are that connected that if one goes through a serious amount of pain or dies the same thing happens to the other person. Like I said it's rare but it does happen. Something significant must have happened between you two in order to have that type of bond to be formed" she looked at me funny almost as she was expecting what was about to come out of my mouth. I didn't want to tell her and but I didn't have a choice, not if our lives depended on it. I was also annoyed. Couldn't there be one thing, one intimate moment that Amanda and I shared that could stay between us? I took a deep breath and I finally started talking "well um last night after the party when we got home things kind of heated up between us if you know what I mean" I was quite embarrassed and Diana could see that. She smiled "well that's what strengthened the bond to the point it's at now. There is something in Laurel's book of shadows about this but I don't have time to look it up. I'll have Laurel do it but I promise I won't tell her specifics". Usually I found Diana's goodness kinds of sickening but tonight I was grateful she was so kind. Just then the doctor pulled up. I went into the house to get everyone out. When I walked it things were calm. Deborah was talking to Faye and Suzan and Chris was over by Amanda apologizing profusely. I could feel my fists clench. I wanted to hit him so bad but I had to remember it wasn't his fault. As I walked over and said "Dr. Stern is here can everyone go for a while so he can examine Amanda" I said coldly. Chris noticed my tone and his eyes met mine "I'm so sorry man Nick I didn't mean it" he said. I didn't smile "just go chris we will talk about this later". Chris got up and left. Amanda was sitting up drinking some tea with Laurel's assistance. "what's that?" laurel said "my energy tea" Amanda smiled "Laurel thought it may help me stay awake" Laurel got up to go and Diana quickly approached her "can you look up anything about soul mates or bonds between two people in your book while I take care of things in here?" she asked "um sure" laurel said curiously "something happened to Nick when Amanda went down" Diana said "oh" laurel said and walked away "what happened to you are you ok?" Amanda said. I smiled and sat on the bed with her. "I'll explain later. It's nothing you need to worry about right now. Let the doctor take a look at you and we can talk later" The doctor came in and examined Amanda. "she has a concussion and definitely needs about 20 stitches in her head. Whatever she did she cut straight down to the skull but I don't feel any cracks" he said. He gave her a shot of something in the gaping wound and she yelped. I just held her hand as Dr. Stern stitched her up she took it like a champ. When he left he said to keep her up 3 more hours and give her a pill he handed me and other than a headache shed be fine tomorrow. Diana walked the doctor out leaving me alone with Amanda. She sat up and leaned her head on my chest and signed. I carefully wrapped my arms around her "I don't know what would have happened if you didn't make it" I said trying to not to lose it. "well we don't have to worry about that right now" she smiled. I leaned down and kissed her. "I love you" she said "oh Amanda you have no idea" I laughed.


	17. Chapter 17

**This is last chapter I can post for a few days. The rest aren't done. I am not in love with this Chapter. As my twitter followers know I have been struggling with this one. I think it turned out OK just had trouble getting to where I wanted to go in a straight line and taking some feedback into considering I tried to write this as I was a reader and there may be some "why did she do that" moments in here. Please don't let that discourage you from reading onto the next chapters. I'm leading up to a really exciting place with this story! **

**Xoxo H**

**I don't own the secret circle but I do own Amanda and I love her!**

Amanda POV

I was lying on Nicks bed propped up, leaning against him resting my aching head on his chest. The doctor gave me 25 stitches and thank god that part was still numb from the anesthetic. Everyone had piled back into Nick's room and was sitting quietly. Deb and Chris looked they had been through the ringer and Faye just looked pissed as usual. "before everything happened Suzan had given us some devastating news and we need to address that first" Everyone looked shocked and I felt sad not because I knew Sean well, but because I knew the pain they were feeling. I was envious of them in a way because they were able to mourn together and I was not able to do that with my circle. Sure I talked about Alex but not with people who knew him like I did. My head was killing me and all I wanted to do was sleep but the doctor said I had a concussion and had to stay awake for at least 3 hours. "Suzan went to get Sean and found him drowned in the bathtub. The police were over there when Suzan left." Diana added. "it didn't look like anything was out of place" Suzan said blankly "and even though the police told me it was most likely be ruled an accident, with all the strange things going on and the prophecy hanging over our heads I don't think it was an accident at all" There were murmurs throughout the room. "who would do something like this?" Laurel said. Faye and Suzan looked right at me.

"Enough of that!" nick hollered glaring at the girls. "you do know that whatever it is it used Chris to attempt to kill Amanda right? You do know she was actually dead for 3 minutes before Diana revived her?" The pain in Nick's voice was clear and everyone got quiet after that. I cuddled a little closer to him to let him know I was ok. "that brings us to the next issue- Deborah going after Faye and Chris going after Amanda. Do any of you remember anything about what happened?" Diana asked addressing debroah and Chris. "Deborah said I remember doing it but not being able to stop it" she said "it was like almost like an out of body experience like watching a movie or something" Chris added looking at me apologetically. I mouthed its ok.

"I spoke to Sammy, Amanda. I felt it was really important that she knew her and her circle was facing when they got here tomorrow" Diana said and I nodded. "She said that the reason that they were coming was because Max and Lexie were both taken over and tried to go after her and Steven" I gasped. "She is ok" Diana assured me. "No harm was done. They purified Max and Lexie, however Sammy found something in her book of shadows that said the purification only lets the evil inside rest and prevents any more evil from getting in. There is a ritual we need to do to suck the evil out." I didn't even know what to make of that. I wondered what was meant by suck the evil out it could only be something unpleasant. "The people that we will be doing this ritual on are Max and Lexie from your circle, and Deborah, Chris and Cassie from our circle" Adam looked displeased and Cassie just looked scared. "why Cassie? She didn't do anything." I said "Because I'm Black John's daughter" she said simply. It made sense that they would want to get the evil out of her too. "We will have the ritual tomorrow night then we can be prepared to face the outside entities that are doing this"

No one said a word but Diana wasn't finished. "There's one more thing guys. We discovered something else tonight that everyone must be aware of" she said looking over at Nick and then at me. I looked up at Nick with a what is she talking about look on my face. He just gestured towards her and she continued. "the bond between Nick and Amanda is far stronger than any of us could ever imagine" I glared at nick "what is she talking about?" I whispered. "just listen its ok. She knows but she won't say anything I promise" he whispered. I could feel the heat coming to my cheeks. "when Amanda went down and essentially died, Nick started dying too" she said. "oh my god" laurel said. "what do you mean you almost died too?" I said staring at Nick in disbelief wetness filling my eyes. Nick just squeezed me tighter his eyes looked sad "what does that mean?" Suzan asked.

"When Amanda went down I got the exact same flash or slide show of us that she got. Then it felt like my heart was being torn in pieces and pulled out of my chest. The pain was so great I fell to my knees and couldn't breathe. Just as the blackness was taking me over Amanda woke up and I was fine" he was talking to the group but looking at me. Hot tears flooded from my already tired eyes. He just put his arms around me a little tighter. "So if something happens to one it happens to them both?" Doug said. "Exactly so we need to be extra careful. We don't want to lose any one else let alone two more people" Diana said. "Chris and Doug will be driving me to the airport to pick up your circle tomorrow evening. Nick thought it would be best if you stayed here and rested and I agree" I scowled. I wanted to see Sammy so bad but I needed to get myself better quick if I was going to be able to fight alongside of the circle.

Then out of nowhere, what Nick and Diana had said sunk in. If anything happened to me it happened to Nick. When I almost died Nick almost died. It became that much harder to not fall over the edge I had been teetering on for so long. I started shaking and Nick wrapped his other arm around me being careful of my wound. I tried to compose myself. Tomorrow night my circle would be here and we would have a fighting chance. We would be 18 strong. The minute I thought of 18 the wheels in my head started spinning. "Diana! I just thought of something that may help put these pieces together. Combined, including Alex and Sean, the complete circle was 20 -10 boys and 10 girls. So after Alex and Sean, that left us with 8 boys 10 girls. Then Deborah was taken over to knock Faye out so that would have been 8 boys 8 girls. Then Chris tried to take me out which would have essentially taken Nick out" just the thought of that made me cringe "so that would have left the circle with 6 boys 7 girls, so if the circle was intended to be 20 then what would happen to the 7 empty spots? Would whatever it is trying to defeat the circle take those spots?" Dina's eyes widened. "That sounds quite possible but who are what is this outside entity?" I shook my head I have no idea. "Well that certainly is something to look into" Diana said. Nick smiled proudly "not bad for someone with a minor head injury" Chris joked and I laughed though everyone else rolled their eyes. "well I think that's all for the day Amanda needs to rest" Diana smiled . "and I need to get cleaned up" I said looking down at the dried blood all over my arm and my shirt. Laurel heard me and came over with Melanie. "we will help you clean up" she said "I'll get some clothes for her" Nick kissed my head and got up carefully and went over to the dresser When I got off the bed I almost fell on Laurel I was really dizzy and my head was throbbing. Nick saw this and came quickly over. Handed Melanie the clothes and helped Laurel get me into the bathroom. "Are you going to be alright?" he asked with concern in his eyes. "She'll be fine' Laurel said and closed the door. I was pretty wobbly and my head was pounding. Melanie filled the tub and Laurel helped me get undressed. I didn't bother me for them to see me in my vulnerable state though it probably should have. I felt connected to them maybe because I was accepted into their circle or maybe because of Nick. I wasn't sure and I wasn't trying to figure it out. I sat on the toilet covered in a towel waiting for the bath to be ready. "sorry I shoved him out but we needed to talk to you" laurel said smiling. "so what happened to cause the bond between you to that strong?" Melanie was trying not to laugh. They knew and I was visibly not happy. I was blushing scarlet "can't Nick and I have one thing, one special thing that stays between Nick and I?" I whined and Melanie smirked. "it's all part of being bound to a circle" laurel smiled sympathetically and "so are you going to tell us what happened?" Melanie asked still smirking, "oh come on you guys. I'm not giving you a play by play if that's what you're looking for" I groaned and Melanie laughed. "I'm asking because there is something about this in my book of shadows but I didn't want to say anything in front of everyone as not to embarrass you and piss of Nick" Laurel said as she helped me into a bath "Melanie is asking because she figured it out on her own and finds the bonds between people fascinating. You should see her 2 years later still squinting to see the silver cord that ties Adam and Cassie together" laurel laughed and Melanie smiled. I wanted to avoid the subject and just focus on the bath "this smells so good" I said I was picking up scents of sea salt and eucalyptus and lavender. "this will sooth your aches and pains" Melanie said. As I scrubbed the blood of my arm Laurel was trying to get the blood out of my hair without wetting my incision. "in my book of shadows it say when 2 soul mates um seal the deal so to speak they become one soul so if one dies so does the other that way they are together for eternity" Laurel stated. "as twisted as it is, it's a nice concept. A nice feeling to know your connected that strongly with someone else" Melanie said as she handed her the rosemary and mint conditioner.

I just smiled as my thoughts drifted back to last night. "you love him that much huh?" Melanie said "I sure do" I smiled. "from the minute I saw him I knew he was something special" I said. "that's sweet" Melanie said helping me out of the tub. "I really have never seen Nick like this ever and I've known him my whole life. It's a nice change" Melanie smiled. "I think you are great Amanda I hope you and Nick decide to stick around here instead of New Mexico after this is over" Laurel added and I half smiled in my attempt to hide a frown. We hadn't talked about that yet and for the first time since Nick and I met I was torn. I knew my place in life was by Nick's side that much was clear. What was still blurry was the where would be? Was I ready to give up New Mexico, my dad and my circle and make New Salem my permanent home? I wasn't sure I was and that scared me.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry this took so long! I will upload another soon. This really isn't an exciting chapter but a necessary one. Its more thought than dialogue. **

**Xox H**

**I don't own the secret circle characters. I do own Amanda. **

Nick POV

After the meeting ended a few people stuck around. Laurel and Melanie were helping Amanda in the bathroom and Cassie and Deborah were nose deep in books of shadows and Diana was using a crystal to get the blood out of the carpet while I changed the bed, Amanda's head had bled all over the pillow case and through to the pillow. "hey Armstrong you need some help?" it was Adam. I looked up and said "sure you can put those outside the bathroom door. Diana is going to take care of those when Amanda is done in the bathroom" my voice was distant as the amount of blood that was on the sheets and on the floor registered with me. I almost lost Amanda. Then I went right to thinking what I would do without her and everything hit me. I couldn't live without her anymore and the universe knew it. As emotion started to take me over I put my head down and then both my hands on the bed for support. I didn't want anyone to see me lose it and man was I on the verge of losing it. It was bad enough they all thought I was a love sick little bird now. I felt Adam's hand on my back "its ok Nick. She's fine. She's going to be fine and I promise you that none of us will ever let anything happen to either one of you. She is an amazing person and has brought out the side of you that Cassie always said was there but no one believed her" Adam said. I laughed "this is far different from what I even let Cassie see" I said to Adam awkwardly. Adam laughed "well it seems like all of that was so long ago". "it sure does" I agreed. The thing with Cassie seemed like a lifetime ago and the fact that Adam wasn't getting on my nerves as much after all these years was mind boggling. Ever since I first set my eyes on Amanda it was like that was when my life actually began. As much as I wasn't a fan of Adam, he really was trying to help me and I couldn't let that go "thanks buddy for everything today" I said. "Any time Nick. I hope you and Amanda stick around in New Salem if we all survive this" Adam said. I didn't respond. The thought never occurred to me that we would go anyplace else but we hadn't talk about it yet. I was in a place now where after all this time I finally felt like a part of the circle and I felt closer to everyone even Aunt Grace than I ever had. I had a plan of what I wanted to do, us to do. What and where I wanted mine and Amanda's future to be I just hoped we were on the same page.

Amanda came out of the bathroom with the help of Laurel. She didn't look like she was going to fall over this time in fact she looked more alert than she had been in 2 hours. She had on a pair of sweats and one of my t-shirts that was way too big for her and I liked the way it looked. Laurel walked her to the bed and Melanie followed with Amanda's hair brush. "how are you feeling?" I asked squeezing her hand. "I'm tired and this thing is hideous" she pointed to the stitched up gash and scowled. I laughed out loud at the look on her face as it was hysterical. "not funny Nicholas!" she barked. "I know I'm sorry" I said kissing the top of her head. She sat down on the bed and Melanie sat behind her. "what are you doing?" I asked. "Im putting 2 French braids in her hair. It will keep her hair out of her face and out of the ointment that I put on her wound" Melanie said. Just then I heard Aunt Grace's car pull in. "I'll be right back" I said kissing Amanda's hand. She smiled. "don't be too long" she winked. "it won't take long I promise". I needed to talk to my Aunt about my plans for the future. She had some things I needed that were mine for when I was ready and I knew in my heart I was more than ready.

Amanda POV

I sat on the bed and let Melanie work her magic on my hair. It hurt a little when she pulled on the side of my head that my cut was on and I winced. She didn't see though. My head was not with her it was still in the conversation I had with Laurel. I was very comfortable with Nick and his circle. I made some new friends and it was great not having to hide things from them. I could definitely see myself staying here and living a full life with Nick by my side. On the same token, my dad would be all alone in New Mexico and what about Sammy and my circle. There was also so much I loved about Massachusetts- the beach, the weather, we didn't get much of a season change so to see and feel that was new, everything was so vegetated and green it beat the endless sand of New Mexico and there were no coyotes which was a plus. I knew I didn't have to make a decision right now but a decision would be unavoidable. What would Nick do in New Mexico? I couldn't see him working on cars in 120 degree weather he'd pass out after 15 minutes. Then an image of something I saw my first day here popped into my head. The dilapidated Armstrong Motors sign and the boarded up shop by the high school. This is where Nick belonged and I belonged with Nick. I As soon as I thought that I felt something inside me snap into place. It was weird but I knew that there was no going back and I smiled imagining my life and my future with Nick.

We spent the night just hanging out in Nick's room. Me mostly on the bed because Nick had given me that pill to take and it made my headache go away but it also made me loopy and super relaxed. No one wanted to leave even the rest of them had come back. Everyone was missing Sean and the services were going to be in the morning. Sean's mom didn't want to wait. She also wasn't too thrilled about the circle being there and but she told Suzan that she wouldn't deny his friends an opportunity to say good bye but we were not welcome to the house after for the repast. "she blames magic therefore she blames us" Suzan said solemnly. No one said anything about Sean after that. It was too painful and the guilt for some of them was too much to bare, however, I could tell from the sadness in all of their eyes that he weighted heavily on their minds.

I was lying on the bed cuddled close to Nick. The feeling of just laying with him was amazing. It was like we were the only people in the room. We were both on our sides facing each other and he was stroking my face in a way that sent shocks through my entire nervous system. "you feeling better?" he asked "yeah just a little out of it from the medicine" I giggled. I looked into his eyes and that smolder was enough in itself to drive me nuts. I leaned up and kissed him. It felt like we hadn't kissed like that all day and I couldn't believe the newness in the kiss. Something was different. Maybe it was because of what we shared the night before or maybe it was because I realized that my future is wherever Nick would be. I fell asleep not too long after that. I'm not sure when everyone left. I woke up the next morning and Nick was already up and dressed and had coffee and headache medicine waiting for me. I had to do a double a double take at how handsome he looked in a sport jacket and button downed shirt. He looked so different but in such a way that I got all warm and fuzzy inside like I was seeing him for the first time. I went over to the couch where he was sitting "you clean up nicely" I smiled. He smiled that half smile that I loved "how's the head" he said ruffling my hair. "eh it still hurts but I'm not as dizzy" I said and curled myself next to him wiggled myself into his arms without any protest from him. He hugged me tight. "Deb will be down in a minute with something for you to wear" he said. "I was thinking, maybe you should have your dad send you a few more things since we don't know how long you will be here " I didn't want to have this talk until whatever war we were in was over and nothing negative was hanging over our heads. I wanted to be able to concentrate on a future with Nick but how could I when the possibility that we could both die was so great? I was struggling to find an answer but Deborah came in to the room. I was relieved by the interruption. "I brought this down for you to wear. Hopefully it will fit" she said. I thanked her and disappeared into the bathroom.


	19. Chapter 19

**This Chapter is for Kelly! Thank you so much for your feedback! This is the emotional journey for Nick I tweed about a few weeks back. I really love this chapter. Its one of my favorites. **

**Xoxo H**

**I don't own the secret circle. I own Amanda!**

Nick POV

The Circle gathered at the gate of the old Cemetery, where our parents were buried and where Black John had been resurrected from his mound of a grave. I felt uneasy as I hadn't been back since and I never visited my parents. As proud as I I had become of them since finding out why they passed away, I was still a little angry. I hear my Aunt Grace talk about my dad all the time and I wish I knew him. I still felt like I missed out on so much and it was a hurt I knew I would never get over, a hurt that had defined me for so long. I looked over at Amanda as the last of the Circle, Faye and Suzan, arrived. Just looking at her was comforting. Her warm, sympathetic smile made me feel like everything was going to be ok. Diana led the silent circle down the path to a where a small crowd was gathered not too far from where our parents were buried. "Sean's mother must want him close to his father" I assumed whispering to Amanda. She just squeezed my hand as we took out places with our circle behind the small crowd that consisted of Sean's mom, Melanie's Great Aunt Quincy, Laurel's Aunt Constance, Mrs. Franklin who was Adam's Grandmother, my Aunt Grace and Chris and Doug's mother and some other adults I didn't recognize relatives perhaps. In the center of the crowd was black metallic casket topped with a few flowers. I couldn't believe that Sean was inside there. I wasn't too close with Sean I let him tag along a lot of the time out of obligation, however, he was a nice kid and I was going to miss him. My eyes, along with everyone else's, were wet by the time the short service ended. The circle gathered with the Crones and Aunt Grace pulled me aside.

Her face was thoughtful and she said quietly "after what we talked about last night, you may want to take Amanda over and introduce her to your parents". I looked at her blankly. "Aunt Grace I have never visited them ever". She just smiled and said "Nicholas, how can you move toward the future when you haven't faced the past?. I just looked her and whispered the wetness coming back to my eyes "I don't know how to this" I admitted. I was feeling extremely vulnerable and that was a feeling I was definitely not used to. Aunt Grace patted me on the back softly "you will know what to do" and she walked away.

When I rejoined the Circle Diana was saying that everyone was going to go home and change and then meet at the beach. They started walking back up the path and I grabbed Amanda's hand to stop her from walking ahead. "are you guys coming?" Deborah called. "we will catch up with you later" I said and Amanda looked at me with curiosity in her eyes. I waited for the group to walk away and I said to Amanda "come with me I'd like you to meet someone". She didn't say anything as we walked across a few rows of headstones until we were at the row of stones in front of the fence and down to the end of the row and I stopped in front of the two stones furthest to the left. I looked down at the stones Nicholas Armstrong 1951-1976 and Sharon Armstrong 1953-1976. "These are your parents" Amanda choked. I nodded as a tear escaped from my eyes. As we stood there quietly I put my arm around her and she hugged close to my side letting me know that it was ok. I didn't want to speak to my parents out loud as I didn't want to lose it or give away my plans for the future as I didn't want to put her on the spot. I dint even know what to say. They died when I was a baby and I never knew them except for what Aunt Grace told me. Witches didn't like their pictures taken and I only had one picture of my mom and dad with me from the day I was born. I looked a lot like my father.

As we stood there the September sun shone through a cloud and I smiled. I took that as a sign that they were listening to my thoughts. _I know I have never visited you before and I am so sorry about that_, I thought. _For a long time I was so angry at both of you for leaving me the way you did._ I felt the tears start to spill from my face and Amanda squeezed me which was exactly what I needed to keep going, to face the past as Aunt Grace has said. _I'm not as angry anymore since I learned what you were doing the night of the fire. I am proud of you for that, though still sad that I missed out on knowing you. _I took a deep breath and continued my thoughts._ I'm pretty sure you've been keeping an eye on me over the years and I want you to know that I really am OK. I'm not the withdrawn, cold guy I was a few months ago. I'm embracing magic and am finally feeling comfortable and close with my circle._ I half smiled; _the reason why things have changed is because of the person that is standing right next to me. Her name is Amanda and she is the love of my life. She makes me want to be a better person and she has opened up a side of me I never knew was there. Aunt Grace says this change reminds her so much of you, dad, when you were my age. Aunt Grace has really been great over the years but she's not my mom. I wish I knew you mom I wish I knew both of you. I want to make you both proud. I wish you guys could meet Amanda and see how truly happy we are and how much we belong together. This is the person that I plan on spending the rest of my life with and it just sucks that you can't be here._ I didn't realize I was sobbing until I felt a strong hand on my left shoulder. I looked up and didn't see anyone but I felt it. I felt the presence of my father and my mother. I knew they were standing with me and Amanda and I knew that from this point on I could move toward my future with an acceptance of the past.

Amanda POV

Standing at the cemetery with Nick after Sean's service was intense. I knew that he had never been to visit his parents and this was huge for him. I just stood there, supporting him the best I could. I don't know how long we were standing there or what was going through his head. I was thinking about my own mom and how much I missed her. Grateful that I got a chance to know her even if it was just for a short time. My heart ached for Nick as I watched him finally face the pain that burdened him for so long. He started sobbing and I gave him a big a hug and let him cry. It was odd to see him so vulnerable; however, this is something he definitely needed. When I was holding him I could have sworn I felt arms wrap around us, I looked over my shoulder and no one was there. I could feel a presence, his parents, I assumed and I smiled knowing that everything was going to be ok. He pulled away, wiped the tears out of his eyes and took my hand. We walked the path out of the cemetery and back up to Crowhaven Road in silence. I could see he was thinking about something. His brow was wrinkled and his darks eyes were deep in thought. When we got to Number Two we went in to quickly change as the others would be waiting for us on the beach.

We got outside and instead of walking to Diana's he started walking up Crowhaven Road. "where are we going?" I asked thinking we were going to straight to the beach. "I want to show you something" he said nervously. We walked half way up Crowhaven Road and he stopped in front of Number Seven. It was a modest beige two story house with white shutters and a white wrap porch that was in desperate need of a paint job. The windows that were lined by white shutters were covered with boards and the weeds in the front yard were waist high. It looked like this house had been vacant for years. "whose house is this?" I asked curiously. "This was my parents' house" Nick said.

As we walked up the driveway towards the front steps "my uncle Mike, Deborah's dad, boarded it up shortly after they died" he said. He had a very thoughtful look on his face as he led up the steps and onto the porch. "I used to come here a lot" he said with a smile on his face as we walked around to the back of the house "this is a great place to think" he said. The view from up here was incredible. I smiled "it's really pretty up here" I said. He led me to a bench that was on the porch and we sat down staring out over the ocean. "I used to disappear from the circle a lot" he said. "every one used to think I was off getting into some kind of trouble but I was here, usually with a six-pack reflecting on how much life sucked" he admitted. "your life doesn't suck, Nick" I said. He laughed "now it doesn't but I used to think it did". "I hated everything about my life- being orphaned, living with my Aunt, Uncle and Deborah, magic, how everyone in the circle was always so positive. I was a loner and I really did feel alone" he said and he turned to me. "Ever since I met you I don't feel that way anymore. I feel like I've woken up from a sleep I have been in my entire life. I feel alive and for the first time in my life I am happy" he smiled widely. "I took you to see my parents and I brought you her today because I realized that I can't move toward my future, our future, until I faced my past" he said softly. I got really nervous and turned back toward the ocean. I didn't know where he was going with this and it made me both excited and nervous.

"Amanda?" he said and I turned back toward him and he took my hand "I am ready for whatever the future has to hold as long are you are in it" he said simply. "me too" I said softly getting a fuzzy feeling in my stomach. "what I would like to do, if we survive all of this, is fix this place up and move in here and make my parents' home our home" he said softly those mahogany eyes starting deep into my soul. I gasped. I thought for a moment and couldn't believe this was happening. I had been so torn and in this moment I surrendered to my future. In that moment I knew with every fiber of my being that I belonged here in New Salem with Nick. I smiled big "I would love to stay here in New Salem with you on one condition" I said. He raised an eyebrow "condition?" he smiled. "I want you fix up your dad's old shop too and re-open it. As much as you fight it sometimes, you love this place and you love cars and I will help you in any way I can" he smiled and said "that was part of my plan". I laughed "It's a good plan. Count me in" I said and I leaned up and kissed him softly. He kissed me back and pulled back. "that's not all" he said with an edge to his voice and a strange look in his eye I had never seen. A nervous feeling washed over me as he stood up and walked over to the porch railing and looked out over the horizon. I could see him suck a deep breath in as he turned to face me.

"I can't let anything happen to either one of us without you knowing something. I mean I would want you to know these things anyway. I mean what I'm trying to say " he was rambling nervously which was out of character for him and I was feeling uneasy. Was he keeping a secret from me? I wasn't sure. He took a deep breath "I never believed in love at first sight or anything like that. Shit who am I kidding I never believed in love period. And then I met you." He smiled shyly "From the moment I saw you in your dirty white tank top and messy hair it was like the big heavy cloud that covered my life lifted and you were the sun " I blushed red. "that first night I kissed you in your dorm room I knew I loved you and from that point on the need to protect you and care for you became so much strong than protecting myself from all that happened in my life and my fear of facing things slowly started to diminish" he admitted. I was still in a state of shock. Nick was baring his soul to me and I was so taken back by that. "After coming so close to losing you last night, and not knowing what other dangers we will face in the days to come, I couldn't move forward without you knowing how I feel." he paused for a second and walked to the bench where I was sitting but he didn't sit down. He took my hand in his and I could see his eyes getting wet as he pulled a small black box from his pocket. My eyes started swelling with tears at the same time as his did. "I am so in love with you Amanda and I know its only been a short time but after what we shared the other night and realizing the depth of the connection we have that keeps us forever bonded I have realized that its not how much time that's passed that matters but what matters is how we spend the time we have" he said opening to box to reveal a tiny round diamond that was surrounded by honey calcites making it look like a flower. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. He got down on one knee and said "looking around this place I can see us here together 50 years from now and still being as in love with you as I am now. Amanda Morris I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own the secret circle all other characters are mine **

**Review and share this story. Getting a lot of positive feedback on it and I am just loving Amanda.**

**Thanks**

**Xoxo H**

Nick POV

I had to do this now before her circle came and before the rituals. I was rambling on like a crazy person I didn't know why I was so nervous. The love between us was so strong and undeniable. I finally got the tiny box out of my pocket and I saw the tears spilling down her face and I couldn't stop my eyes from crying either. "I am so in love with you Amanda and I know it's only been a short time but after what we shared the other night and realizing the depth of the connection we have that keeps us forever bonded realized that it's not how much time that's passed that matters but what matters is how we spend the time we have" I opened the box revealing a flower shaped diamond and honey calcite ring. I got down on one knee and said "looking around this place I can see us here together 50 years from now and still being as in love with you as I am now. Amanda Morris I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

I wasn't prepared for her reaction. Tears pouring down her face, her hazel eyes not sad but so happy, she flung her arms around my neck almost knocking me over and kissed me with so much love my head was spinning. She broke the kiss and hugged me hard and said in my ear "yes oh my god nick yes" She pulled back and looked at me "I love you so much Nicholas Armstrong" she said quietly with a big smile on her face. I kissed her quickly and took the ring out of the box. She held out her left hand and I slipped the ring on her finger not sure if it was going to fit and it fit perfectly. "nick its beautiful" she said admiring the ring on her hand" . "this was my mother's ring" I said softly "I only found out when I got it from Aunt Grace that you and my mom had the same working stone" I smiled. "really?" her face lit up with a thoughtful smile "I'm so honored to have something that belonged to someone as brave as she was." I just smiled "I'm so glad you like it" I kissed her softly. "I love it" she said kissing me. I pulled back and looked in her eyes. I wanted to say something but I couldn't. I didn't even think there were words that could describe how happy I was. "I love you Nick" she said and kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around her and looked around "so what do you think of this place?" I asked. "I love it. I feel a connection to it like this is where we belong" she smiled.

I just held her quietly replaying the events of the day in my mind. I really was truly at peace with my past and excited for my future and then reality hit as I noticed Cassie and Adam walking quickly down the beach towards the normal meeting spot. "we better get down there" I said. Amanda turned and kissed me. "Ok but tonight we are celebrating" she smiled. "definitely" I said taking her left hand and kissing her ring. Just seeing my mother's ring on her finger made me feel like my life was complete.

I led her down the back steps and down the path that led down to the beach. We walked slowly enjoying this moment before we got to the group and would be forced to put our excitement on the back burner and step back into the reality of the war we were in. I put my arm around her and we walked to where everyone was gathered. We were the last to arrive.

"You're late" Diana said with that look of authority she sometimes gets. "sorry" I muttered and Amanda and I sat in the sand with the others my arm not leaving her shoulder. "we are leaving in a little while to pick up Sammy and the rest of Amanda's circle" Diana said. "I am not quite sure what to expect with tonight's events. We need to accept their circle into ours symbolizing the circles coming together. At midnight we will do the rituals and then we activate the crystal moon" she said. "Wow that's pretty specific" laurel said. "It is all spelled out in Sammy's book of shadows which I haven't seen yet. So right now that's the plan" Diana said. "what are we going to do in between welcoming the circle and the rituals?" chris asked. "We could have some sort of a celebration like a last hoorah before we get into the heavy stuff" Suzan suggested. "I think that's a great idea" Faye said sarcastically rolling her eyes "a welcome, hope we don't kill you party". "oh stuff it Faye" Adam said. "I think it's a good idea. Gives everyone a chance to get to know each other" he said. Everyone seemed to be in agreement. "ok then its settled" Diana said "we will meet back here at 530 then. Meeting adjourned" she said. "that was short" Amanda said. "it sure was. What do you want to do for the next almost 3 hours?" I asked. She smiled "oh I don't know, take a nap?" she winked. "yeah I am pretty tired" I laughed fake yawning. Just then Melanie approached up "what are you guys up to?" she asked. "I'm pretty tired and my head still hurts a little so I was going to back to Nick's and rest" Amanda said. "you should definitely rest then" Melanie said. "see you guys tonight" she said as she walked away. Amanda wasn't lying completely she was tired and I'm pretty sure her head hurt, however, with how excited we were I didn't see much rest this afternoon.

Amanda POV

We got back to Nick's room he led me in and said "Ambiance" and immediately the curtains closed, candles were lit and there was music playing on the iPod. I smiled "nice touch" I started to say but he interrupted me with a kiss. I kissed him back hard, eager to show him how happy I was. We kissed softly and sensually and our kisses were underlined with a longing to be together forever. He led me to the bed and we spent the rest of the afternoon loving each other in every way we knew how. I loved the way Nick loved me; every kiss, every touch, every whisper. I was going to be able to experience this, experience him, every day for the rest of my life and I couldn't be more thrilled. We were lying in bad facing each other my left hand in his hand and he was stroking my face with the other hand. I leaned in for a kiss. I just couldn't get enough of him. "im so lucky that I get to kiss you every day for the rest of my life" I said proudly. "im the lucky one" he said mahogany eyes had a tender look and his smile was soft. He lifted up my left hand admiring the ring on my finger "so when do you want to get married?" he asked as his smiled widened. "tonight" I joked. He laughed "we are kind of busy tonight" he said rolling his eyes "well I was thinking we should get married August 31 st because that was the day I first laid eyes on you" he said. I smiled and said "I think that's a perfect day for a wedding" I kissed him and said "What do you think about a ceremony on the beach at sunset and then have a celebration at our house at Number Seven?" I asked, picturing it all in my head me wearing my mother's wedding dress carrying a bouquet of yellow and white daisies. "That sounds like a perfect wedding" he smiled kissing me again. I glanced at the clock on his dresser and groaned. It was 4:30. Back to reality. "We need to get going soon" I whined. "Five more minutes" he said wrapping me in his arms my head resting on his chest.

We showered and got dressed. I was wearing my ceremonial shift that was a sparkling gold fabric and cut in a way that revealed a lot of skin. Nick eyes popped out of his head when he saw me in and I giggled. "I like yours better than my circle's" he laughed and hugged me kissing my neck and face and being silly. He threw me back down on the bed and started tickling me. I loved the silly side Nick which he didn't show too often and I had yet to see him be silly in front of his circle. We were laughing so hard we almost didn't hear the knock on the door. Nick still laughing opened the door to a petite girl with short strawberry blond curls and piercing blue eyes wearing the same gold shift I had on "Sammy!" I shrieked running passed Nick and hugging my best friend. "amanda! I missed you!" she said. She pulled back to look at me. "you look good, happy" she said. "thanks. I am" I smiled. "well you must be the source of the happiness" Sammy laughed turning to Nick. "Sammy this is Nick" I said proudly. Nick smiled as she hugged him awkwardly "nice to finally meet the guy who swept our girl off of her feet" she said. Nick laughed, the sweeping was all her" he smiled pulling me close to his side. "what are you doing here? You weren't supposed to be in yet" I asked smiling. "we hit no traffic so we got in early and I had something I needed to talk to you to about that couldn't wait" she said seriously and her smile faded "I have an idea and I'm sorry but you are not going to like what I have to say".


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own the Secret Circle. All other characters are mine **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Xoxo H**

Nick POV

I pulled Amanda closer to my side examining Sammy. She was kind of cute, though not my type. She had curly hair and piercing blue eyes. The alarm in my head went off when she said "I have an idea and I'm sorry but you are not going to like what I have to say". Amanda looked nervous and said "ok?" Sammy looked torn because whatever she was going to say was going to hurt Amanda, however, I could see immediately how close they were that I really thought she whatever she was going to say was because of how much she loved Amanda. "there is a spell" she said turning to me and Amanda started shaking her head no. "it's a spell that loosens the bond between 2 people" she said addressing me it was clear that Amanda knew where Sammy was going with it. Amanda was visibly upset tears streaming down her face "No. No magic" she said adamantly. "Amanda, just listen to me" Sammy pleaded. "No. I know the spell you are referring to. It's from my dad's journal" she frowned. "I have experience with that spell and no way" she said giving Sammy a really disproving look. "what's the spell? What does it do?" I asked looking at Amanda. "my dad used it on me when my Mom got sick" she said quietly "it weakens the bond between two people and my dad thought that if he did that then I wouldn't be as hurt when my mom died" she said with wet eyes. "I remembered everything about the relationship I had with my mom and but we weren't connected anymore. I still loved my mom however the ability to express that to her was gone. We became somewhat distant because of that. Granted I was only 10, but my mom, up until that point, was my everything" she was crying now and leaned into me for support. I hugged her tightly in encouragement to go on. "when my mom died the spell had the opposite effect than what my dad had wanted. Her death broke the spell and everything came rushing back. All the feelings all the memories and the guilt for not being able to tell my mom how much I loved her before she died" she choked out through sobs "I can't go through that again". "and you don't have to" I said wrapping my arms around her and just letting her cry. "Absolutely not Sammy. No spell" I said sternly. "I didn't know. She never told me" she said wetness filling her eyes. "I'm sorry Amanda" she said putting her hand on Amanda's back. Amanda let go of me and turned to Sammy "I know you mean well and I'm sorry I didn't tell you." "Sammy," I said "I understand how scared you are but you need to understand that we can't be apart . I love Amanda too and I promise to take care of both of us the best I can." I said. "I do understand now nick and I'm sorry. Diana said that the bond was strong I guess I didn't realize that its sealed" Sammy said. Amanda hugged her "its sealed alright" I laughed. Amanda ignored me and turned to her friend. "Sammy" Amanda said smiling coming back over to me and reaching for my hand with her left hand "we have something to tell you". Sammy's eye brows raised suspiciously. Amanda looked up at me with excitement in her hazel eyes and the sweetest smile I had ever seen. I smiled down and her, kissed her softly and then nodded letting her know it was ok . She lifted up her left hand that was still linked with mine to Sammy exposing the ring.

Amanda POV

The thought of the spell and the ramifications of it had been buried deep in my mind and when Sammy brought it up I felt like I was breaking inside from the amount of pain that was still there. She never knew about the spell, she just knew that for about 2 years my Dad and I had a strained relationship. I never told her why. It was too much. I had to work really hard on letting go of the resentment and anger I had for my father and even though now we were closer than ever, I had to admit that I still hadn't fully forgiven him. I saw firsthand the consequences of using magic for personal gain and I was not going to put myself through that and I sure as hell wasn't going to put Nick through that. He finally got to a place where he has accepted the pain of the past and was moving forward. We were moving forward together and I honestly thought that if anything happened to Nick and the spell broke I wouldn't survive the pain.

Sammy said she understand our bond but still seemed apprehensive as apologetic as she was. I knew after the intense conversation of the spell I needed to show her just how sealed that bond really was. My ring. "Sammy" I said intertwining the fingers of my left hand with Nick's hand "we have something to tell you". Sammy smiled suspiciously. I had been dying to shout this from the rooftops and I wanted Sammy to be the first one I told. I looked up at Nick with so much excitement I couldn't stop smiling. He smiled down at me, his mahogany eyes sparkling, he kissed me softly and nodded . I lifted up my left hand that was still linked with Nick's to Sammy, showing her the sparkling flower that was on my ring finger.

I freed my fingers from Nick's tan hand and held out my left hand. "Amanda! Is that what I think it is?" Sammy looked stunned. I nodded smiling and I felt Nick's arms wrap around my waist. "Oh my god you guys really?" Sammy looked much happier than she did when she got here and the expression on her face was supportive. I got the sense that any questions she had about me and Nick were answered. She looked at me and looked at Nick "it's beautiful! Nick, you not only have good taste in women but jewelry too!" sammy said still bewildered. Nick laughed. "it was his mother's ring" I said proudly. Sammy examined it closely 'Are those honey calcites?" she smiled. "Yes that was my mother's working stone too" Nick said resting his head on my shoulder so his check was touching my cheek. He kissed my cheek. Sammy pulled me away from Nick and gave me a huge hug. "Im so happy for you" she said then she hugged Nick "congratulations. I know you will take good care of her" she said. "I definitely will" Nick smiled. "does your Dad know?" Sammy wondered out loud. "No I haven't called him yet in fact you are the first person we told" I started said to Sammy but Nick interrupted me "Your Dad does know kind of" nick said. I looked at him in shock. "What do you mean my Dad kind of knows?" I asked nervously. "Well, after I got the ring from Aunt Grace I went outside and called your Dad" Nick smiled shyly. "I wanted to do everything right. I wasn't sure when so I wanted to make sure I had his permission before the perfect moment presented itself" Nick said. Sammy and I looked at each other in disbelief. "What did he say?" sammy was able to get out before I could. "He asked me if I was sure especially with all the craziness going on with the prophecy and I told him that I couldn't risk having anything happen to us without you knowing how I felt. It was kind of awkward" nick laughed. "Yeah Mr. Morris can be intimidating when he wants to be" sammy laughed. "he just made me promise to take care of you and promise that we would visit as often as we can and I told him that he can should come out here and visit too" Nick smiled and I just hugged him. Sammy just shook her head smiling her short curls bouncing off of her shoulders. "and here I was asking you guys to disconnect" she laughed at herself. "its ok" I said. "yeah now you know why we are so against it" Nick said thoughtfully. "im really happy for you guys" Sammy smiled. "I hate to break this up but we have to get going to soon" Nick said "I'll be right back" he said disappearing into the bathroom leaving me alone with my best friend.

As soon as the door closed Sammy squealed and hugged me "I can't believe your engaged!" she smiled. It was the first time that word was said out loud and I was on cloud nine "I know! its crazy!" I said. She shook her head and smiled "Not crazy at all. You guys are meant to be together". She thought for a moment "He's really great Amanda and from the moment I saw him I could see how much he cares about you. I can see how happy you are and that makes me happy" she said fighting back a tear. I hugged her "thanks. I'm so glad you like him!" I smiled. "I do but there is one thing that you didn't tell me" sammy smiled crookedly. "whats that?" I was trying to think what I didn't tell her "How incredibly handsome he is!" she laughed. "are you guys ready?" Nick asked coming out of the bathroom. "Almost" Sammy said as she carefully pulled the gold diadem out of her bag and placed it on top of my head. "There. Now we are ready" she smiled and we left to face what was going to be a very long night.


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own the Secret Circle but I do own Amanda and the rest of the New Mexico coven**

**Happy reading!**

**Xox H**

Nick POV

When I came out of the bathroom Amanda and Sammy were laughing. I didn't ask because I was pretty sure it was about me. I paused for a minute watching Amanda and she was just so happy. I didn't want to leave to go face whatever we had to. "Are you guys ready?" I asked. "Almost" Sammy said as she dug for something in her bag. She pulled out the gold diadem and placed it on Amanda's head and it literally cast a yellow glow around her head making it look like a halo. She looked absolutely radiant all she needed was a pair of wings and she could pass as an angel. Sammy had already had on the gold cuff and the garter and we were ready to go.

The three of us walked quietly to the beach. I held Amanda's hand tightly. I knew when we got there and the ceremonies and rituals started I would have to let it go and I didn't want to. I wasn't the type of guy that got scared; however, with all of the unknown we were facing, I couldn't help to feel uneasy.

We got onto the beach and we saw the fire blazing very close to the shore line which I thought was weird, however, I trusted Diana's judgment so I didn't question it. We walked toward the small crowd that was gathered close to the fire. A short girl with black short spiky hair bounded over to us and flung her arms around Amanda almost knocking me over. "Amanda I'm so happy to see you" Amanda smiled "good to see you too Lexie, this is Nick". "Nice to meet you Lexie" I said and that is pretty much how it went for the next few minutes. I met Max who was short and stocky, Steven and Robbie with both tall and athletic with short hair they were cousins and Scott was also on the tall side with bleach blond hair. They seemed nice but I was too preoccupied with other things to really notice. Everyone looked nervous so I was relieved to see I wasn't the only one.

Faye and Cassie we standing on the eastern end of the circle with the fire in front of them and the clapping waves of the ocean behind them Diana took the dagger and drew the circle around the fire leaving an open gap on the western end of the circle and then took her place in between Faye and Cassie. "Will the Black Circle please enter" Diana instructed. I lifted our linked hands kissed her hand, let it go and followed my group into the circle around the southern end being the last to enter. "will the white circle enter with the leaders entering last" Diana instructed. They entered and took their place on the northern side Amanda being the last to enter taking her spot next to Sammy on the Western side of the circle. "Sammy will you please close the circle" Diana asked handing her the dagger. Sammy closed the circle and passed the dagger back to Diana.

I looked around the circle and it really was a sight to see; Faye in her black shift wearing the garter, Diana in a silver shift wearing the silver diadem and then Cassie in her white shift wearing the cuff on one end of the circle and then Sammy wearing the gold cuff and the garter and Amanda wearing the diadem on the other end. Only the fire was separating the five girls. We were truly becoming one circle and to see all the Master Tools in one place was actually kind of awesome. I thought back to when Adam, Cassie and Diana found the original tools not really giving a rat's ass about them and then to now sensing their power and admiring their magnificence I couldn't wrap my ahead around all the changes in me that had taken place. A part of me wanted to revert back to the place where I really didn't care. Back to a time where I was guarded and alone so that I didn't have to deal with all of these emotions and then I looked at Amanda. Just looking at her gave me feelings I couldn't even describe. She was my life now and I knew that even if I wanted to stop caring about what happens with the circle or forget about magic, I just couldn't because I cared so deeply for her that I had to put my all in whatever was about to happen so that she would be safe.

"fire, earth, water and air as two circles we gather here, by the sea and by the sand we will join hand in hand" Diana said and held her hands out to Cassie and Faye who took her hand and then everyone followed suit and we were all standing in the circle holding hands and i felt really silly like I was in grade school about to do the hokey pokey. The only thing that made me the least bit comfortable was that I was holding the hands of the two people I trusted the most Deb and Amanda. "by the day and by the night black and white will unite, by the moon and by the sun these two circles now become one" Diana finished and what happened next was pretty cool. The fire shot sparks out of the tip of the flames and roared so brightly that it lit up the night sky like fireworks. A strange feeling came over me and I felt a connection to each and every person standing in that circle even the members from New Mexico that had just met 5 minutes earlier and barely said a word to. I could tell by looking around that everyone felt it too. We had become one circle united and ready to face anything that came our way.

"this completes our binding ceremony" Diana said as Amanda started covering the circle with sand to hide any remnants of this circle. "We will now just hang out and get to know each other and we will start the ritual to rid the circle of evil at midnight" she smiled. There were coolers lining the rock wall and Adam, Suzan, Lexie and Steven went over and started taking out refreshments. I hung back by myself and lit a cigarette. I looked around the beach observing everyone. There was a nervous anticipation in the air and the need to protect Amanda was growing stronger by the second. I noticed Amanda talking to Sammy, Cassie and Laurel. I didn't want to interrupt her. I took the last drag off my cigarette and I went over to join Deb who was talking with Robbie. "Hey Nick" she said smiling. "hi guys" I said. "pretty weird night" Robbie said. "I would say weird day all together" I laughed determined to keep mine and Amanda's engagement to myself for a while. "I was just talking to Robbie about my bike" Deb smiled proudly "yeah I'm really into bikes and cars. Nothing like getting an old Ford Pickup and turning it from a pile of rust into a fully restored masterpiece" he said. I liked this guy! Finally someone I can relate to. He had a coldness about him that I recognized all too well. "I know what you mean. I'm in the process of restoring my second Mustang" I said and that was it. The three of us talked for a while about bikes and cars and I told Robbie he should come by my garage tomorrow and check out my makeshift shop. Deborah seemed too interested in the conversation and when she said "I saw an old Harley at the junkyard last week I would love to restore it but I don't know that much about putting a bike together" she smiled. She liked Robbie. I looked at her with narrowed eyes and a huge smile on my face and she started blushing. I was about to tease her when I felt familiar arms wrap around my waist. Amanda wiggled so that she was in front of me and my arms were around her. I looked down and kissed her on the cheek and motioned for her to pay attention to Deb and Robbie and rested my chin on her shoulder. Robbie lifted a hand to his blonde hair and said "well I'd be happy to ride over there with you and check it out if you want". Deborah was shuffling her feet nervously looking down at the sand "sure" she said shyly. Amanda slipped out of my arms took my hand "how about that walk?" she winked and she led me away.

We walked away from the crowd towards the shore line and headed North. She just held my hand and we walked in silence. I could tell she was deep in thought and I wasn't sure what she was thinking because she didn't look up at me at once. I was getting a little worried because it wasn't like her just stare straight ahead. I stopped and pulled her hand so her body turned and she was facing me. She smiled a tiny smile and leaned up and kissed me. She pulled back and just looked at me and stroked my face and I closed my eyes. Her touch was so tender and I could feel that she was trying to tell me something without saying anything. I opened my eyes and I could see sadness in her eyes. "what's wrong" I said softly. She shook her head and took a deep breath "today has been the happiest day of my life so far" she choked and shook her head again "I don't even think that words exist that can really describe how I feel. Every moment we spend together you never cease to amaze me" she said quietly. I smiled nervously not sure what she was trying to say. "there are few things I want you to know because I have no idea what is going to happen come midnight" she said still looking sad. "I am so happy to have found you" she smiled as a few tears trickled down her face "the minute I saw you I felt something special and from that moment on you have always been the forefront of my mind. I never thought that I would know a love like what we share" she started crying "and if anything happens to us you have to know how crazy in love I am with you. How honored I am to be wearing your mother's ring and how thrilled I am at the prospect of marrying you and growing old together at Number Seven" she started sobbing and i took her in my arms and held for a moment and then I realized what she trying to say. I pulled back and held her arms. "Don't you do that" I said in a panic. "You are not saying goodbye to me" I choked out trying to blink back my own tears "I'm not going to let you". "Nick" she started and I cut her off shaking my head "no. I will not believe that this it for you and me. I can't." She leaned into me and I hugged her tight. "I love you so much" she said I looked down at those eyes that looked so sad yet loving at the same time and whispered "forever".


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own the Secret Circle I do own the other characters!**

**H**

Amanda POV

Forever. How long was that going to be? A couple of hours? A couple of days? 80 years? I had no clue and as midnight approached anxiety was high. What if this was mine and nick's last night on earth? I know that our bond was for eternity but what did that mean? I had to tell nick how I felt and maybe it was a form of a goodbye I'm not sure. All I knew that the thought of a world without him, even if it would be a world without me too made me sick to my stomach. As I stood wrapped in his arms, I took in everything about him. The smell of cigarettes and mint, his tan arms, his shaggy hair, the huskiness of his voice, the softness of his lips, that sweet smile that I knew was meant only for me and those mahogany eyes that I could get lost in for hours. I know Nick believed we were going to be OK but I was not sure. My sight was kicking in and I had an immense sense that danger was coming, but I wasn't going to share that with Nick. "I know your still worried Amanda" Nick said into my hair. I looked up and saw concern in those dark eyes of his "a little but I will be OK. I'm not going to let my fear get in the way of what we have to do tonight and we have our circle for protection as well. We should be ok" I said and felt a little better after having said that out loud. I looked at him and wrapped my arms around his neck entangling my fingers in his dark hair. He looked down at my pulling me closer to him by my waist "we will be ok and on August 31, we are getting married" he said softly and kissed me again. We stood there for a few minutes just holding each other and kissing. Finally we broke apart and he took my hand and led me back towards the group.

It was getting close to midnight and I was totally physically and emotionally exhausted. We approached the group and I noticed Robbie and Deb sitting on the rock wall looking through a book of shadows, Faye and Suzan were in deep conversation with Scott and Max. Steven and Lexie were sitting on the beach talking with Adam, Cassie, Diana, Melanie and Laurel and Sammy was goofing around with the Henderson bothers. I took in the sight and smiled it was really great to see everyone getting along so well. Nick and I headed to the rock wall where I had my bag "where did you guys disappear to?" Deborah asked. "we went for a walk" nick said letting go of my hand as I bent down to retrieve 3 thermoses from my bag. "what's that? Your energy mix?" Robbie asked as I handed Deb a thermos. "yep. I don't know about you guys but I am just exhausted" everyone nodded. "can you bring this over to Diana?" I asked nick handing him a thermos and he left to go give it to her. Deb and Robbie took a few sips off of the thermos and then Robbie jumped off the wall. He looked at Deborah and smiled "ill be right back I'm going to go give this to Sammy" he said with the thermos in hand and he walked away. I glanced around and Nick was already talking with Diana. "Is everything ok?" Deborah asked as concern flashed across her face. "everything's fine why?" I asked curiously. She was the one who was going to have to be part of the ritual yet she was worried about me. Like Nick that hard exterior gave way to a really great person. "I don't know I just thought you would be hanging out more with your circle tonight" she observed. I sighed "I don't know what's going to happen tonight and I needed to talk to Nick about a few things just in case". Deborah scowled "Amanda, you are a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for". "thanks" I said. "seriously, you guys are going to be fine I feel it" Deborah said. "you don't get a sense that danger is coming?" my eyes widened as I asked. "yeah I do get that sense however I also think that the circle we have is filled with the most powerful witches there ever was. Bloodlines alone give us a huge advantage" Deborah said. I nodded she was right. I scanned the beach for nick. "he loves you a lot you know" Deborah said noticing me watching Nick as he was headed back towards us. "I know" I smiled "its funny I only met him not even a month ago and I can't remember my life before him". Deborah was about to say something but stopped when Nick approached us. "Diana needs to talk to the leaders before everything starts" Nick said to me. "ok" I leaned up giving him a quick kiss and I turned to Deborah who was getting visibly scared "don't worry we are not going to let anything happen to you" I tried my best to reassure her and gave her a quick hug. I tried to hide my fear with a smile and left to go meet with the rest of the leaders not quite sure if I was ready to face what danger lay ahead.

NICK POV

As I watched Amanda head towards Diana, Sammy, Faye and Cassie I felt a pit in my stomach. I wanted so much to protect her from tonight. To take her and just run away and keep her safe, however, I knew that was out of the question for so many reasons. Amanda was so loyal and although she was scared, I could never see her leaving her friends or not following through with the fight just because she was scared. I turned to Deborah who was looking more nervous by the second. After she was taken over to attack Faye the other night it was determined that she had some kind of evil with in her that we must rid of. No one had done this ritual before and everyone was on edge especially Deb, Chris, Lexie, Max and Cassie who would be the ones that we needed to rid the evil from. I put my arm around my short cousin "its going to be alright Deb. You know we aren't going to let anything happen to you right?" I said. She just shrugged my arm off "you can't be sure of that. Maybe you can spout that shit to your girlfriend but not to me. We don't know what going to happen we don't even know what we are fighting" she said extremely agitated. "no we don't know what's going to happen, however, I do know that you are under the protection of the circle and I also know that if there was anything that indicated any true danger in this ritual Amanda and Diana would not allow it" I said. She sighed "your right. I'm just scared" she admitted "I don't even remember doing it so that makes it worse" "I know" I said giving her a hug. I saw the leaders laying something on the ground close to the fire but couldn't make it out. "looks like they are almost ready" I said. She wasn't paying attention to me she watching Robbie who was talking with Max and Lexie. "he's prolly giving them a pep talk too" I smiled. "i don't think anything could pep me up for what's about to happen" she laughed. Everyone started heading towards the fire and it was time. Deborah didn't say anything just pushed passed me and headed towards the group.

We got to the fire and Amanda was quickly at my side. "Diana and Sammy are going to perform the ritual" she told me. "I wanted to help but Diana said because of my injury she wouldn't call on me unless absolutely necessary" she scowled and relief washed over me. I would be in a better possession to protect Amanda with her by my side and not leading the ritual. I couldn't help but wonder if Amanda's injury was the real reason why Diana told her she wouldn't be leading or if the Circle was trying to keep Amanda at arm's length in an attempt to protect both her and I. Sammy cast the circle and everyone entered. I was sitting between Amanda and Robbie. Cassie, Max, Lexie, Chris and Debora were sitting on the far eastern end of the circle the calm ocean behind them. There were lines of quartz crystals and rose petals separating each of them. I scooted close to Amanda and put my arm around her. "Fire! Earth! Water! Air! We call on you for protection against all that is evil" Diana said. The fire roared, the waves crashed and the wind swirled. I could feel Amanda tense up next to me. I just pulled her tighter my eyes not leaving Diana and Sammy. "North, South, East and west we offer to you the people in which the evil rests, The sea is vast the earth is wide release all evil that dwells inside" Sammy said and she anointed Cassie with some kind of oil, she did the same to Max, Lexie, Chris and Deborah and no one was prepared for what happened next. They all started convulsing and screaming in a language no one could understand. They were protesting the release of the evil. The ear piercing shrills that came from each of them where the freakiest sound I have ever heard. Then all five of their eyes rolled back into their heads and all you could see was white. There was a moment of eerie silence then all of a sudden there was a really loud buzzing noise and no one could have predicted what happened next. I was watching Deborah so worried about my cousin and she opened her mouth to scream and a thousand big black flies came shooting out of her mouth, nose and ears and circled 20 feet above the fire. That was repeated by Cassie, Chris, Lexie and Max until there were what seemed like a million flies circling over the fire with a noise that was ear splitting. It looked like a funnel cloud, a tornado of flies spiraling at an intense speed. Then the flies shot up towards the moon and then dove back down into the flames of the fire cracking and popping as they hit the fire. The smell was just gross. It smelled like a mixture of burnt popcorn and vomit. So much that I could hear some of the circle members dry heaving and I thought I may be sick myself. Amanda buried her face into my chest. Then just like that a calm swept over the circle. Cassie, Deborah, Max Lexie and Chris's eyes all went back to normal and they seemed dazed but ok


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't own the Secret Circle. I own all non-TSC characters**

**Xoxo H**

Amanda POV

This night was turning into something really creepy. Watching Cassie, Deborah, Max, Lexie and Chris all scream and squirm with white eyes was the freakiest thing I had ever seen. Then the flies. Oh my gosh the flies. Seeing them poor out of every orifice of the witches' faces was just disgusting. I watched them circle the fire like a tornado then shot hop and nosedived right into the fire. The popping and smoke that came from the fire was nothing compared to vomit smell that came immediately after they met their fate in the fire. I buried my face in Nick's chest and let the smell of his cigarettes engulf me. The gagging noises that came from the others was enough for me to throw up in my mouth a little. I was completely grossed out. I lifted my head and looked at Deborah and she seemed ok. So did the others. They got up without a problem though the seemed a little out of it they were ok. I looked up at Nick and his dark eyes had a look of concern to them and I could tell that he had the same feeling I did. This was just the beginning. He hugged me close to him and was about to say something when we heard a noise. It was a humming. It was a sweet melody that was quite relaxing. I felt myself drawn into the melody feeling somewhat mellow and extremely happy. Nick nudged me he had a dopey kind of look on his face and I giggled "look do you see that?" he pointed toward the fire and there was strange glow coming from beside the fire. It was an iridescent pearly white smoke type substance with swirls of purples and green that was spiraling up from what seemed to be the ground but it wasn't. It was coming from the crystal moon. The pearly smoke made its way to the tip of the flames and started to take shape as it hovered over the blazing fire. It was turning into the shape of a man with a long white beard, warm eyes, wearing a cloak and carrying a walking stick. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" nick asked looking astonished. I just nodded I was too in awe of the purity and goodness that was radiating off of the smoke. "what is it?" he asked. "White Morris" I stated. "That guy looks like Dumbledore" Doug blurted out "owe" he said when Suzan punch him in the arm. When White Morris' shape was complete his hazy figure slowly spun around to look at every single one us. There was an echoing sound as White Morris started to speak "My 7th generation children you are strong and powerful. You have rid your circle of all that is evil leaving you all with pure hearts and I am very pleased" he pronounced in a strange deep yet comforting voice. "It is all of your destinies to remain good at heart. Though some of you" he looked at Faye "may act like you possess a mean spirit, you are good in your soul and over time, you will let that goodness shine". Faye scowled and Deborah giggled. "You all have suffered great loss, have persevered and have grown into the most powerful coven the earth has ever seen. Nicholas," White Morris said turning toward Nick whose mahogany eyes were as wide as I have ever seen "you out of every one else has grown the most. You faced your past, accepted the present and are making plans for a bright future without fear in your heart. After all of this time you are finally at peace with who you are. Your parents were the bravest I have ever seen until now." Nick smiled awkwardly. Everyone else looked at Nick with pride in their eyes and I just held his hand tightly. "when love presented itself to you, you did not run. You embraced it and allowed it to mold you into who you were always meant to be. Amanda, my dear granddaughter, I am very proud of you. You have shown how tough you are and how sensitive you are. You embraced the Black Circle with such ease and reminded me so much of your mother in doing so." I looked at him shocked. He bellowed a laugh "Yes I have been keeping an eye on you, on all of you in anticipation of the coming of this day. Amanda, you were faced with a decision, a decision that should have been tough, when it was suggested that magic be used to weaken the connection you have with Nicholas." Everyone in the circle gasped. The only person who knew about this was Sammy. "for you, the decision was not a hard one. You immediately chose love over life. You are proving yourself to be stronger that you think" he stated and I saw Deborah flash me an I told you so look from across the fire and I smiled. "I must admit that the destiny of you and Nicholas was not written as a strong one it was meant only for you to meet and bring the circles together." Nick flashed an alarming look at me and I nodded towards him to continue to listen to White Morris. I had a feeling that what he was saying was not bad at all "Everything else was all you two. The love that you share is pure and did not happen because of any prophecy. It happened because it was meant to be not because your ancestors decided so. I certainly didn't expect you to be so intensely connected, so strong and so quickly. Yesterday that bond was sealed when you set your future together in motion and I cannot be more pleased to see that two of the strongest families are uniting as one and staying in this magical place together" I have never seen Nick blush until now. His tan face started to get a pink tone to his sculptured face and he almost looked little boy like. "what do you mean united as one?" Faye blurted out here Amber eyes narrowing "later" Diana whispered to her. White Morris continued "Now that your circle is pure and Black and White has united there can be no Gray. For in the Gray lies resentment, jealous, anger, fear and is fueled by a fire of revenge. Find the virtue that is yours and yours alone and you can defeat the Gray. If you do not defeat the Gray the purity of your Circle will be no more". And with that a huge gust of wind came and blew White Morris and the fire out. The glow from the crystal moon was gone and we were left sitting on the dark on the beach. "Everyone think of fire" Nick said with authority. I thought of fire the bouncing flames, the heat, the popping noise, the smell of the smoke and all of a sudden the fire was roaring again.


	25. Chapter 25

**I do not own the Secret Circle I own all other characters**

**Xoxo H**

Nick POV

My head was spinning. Hearing from Amanda's ancestor gave me more questions than answers and I felt quite uncomfortable about many things. The bond not meant to be strong? Did that mean it could be broken once we defeat whatever we are supposed to defeat? It didn't sound like it however with all the weird things going on I couldn't be sure. And the gray? What the hell did that mean? I was deep in thought that I didn't hear Diana talking to me "Nick! Nick! are you alright?" I finally heard her. "Yeah sorry I was just thinking" I said. I looked down at Amanda who didn't look nervous or scared at all. She looked quite calm actually. "I was saying that White Morris seems to think we are ready to face whatever it that is coming our way" she said. "It seems like that but what is the Gray?" I asked. I looked around and no one seemed to know. "Maybe it has to do with Faye" Chris snickered. Faye went to get up to get in his face and Adam stepped in front of her "No it has nothing to do with Faye. He said that Faye was good at heart and that would show as soon as she stopped trying to be the bad girl and start accepting herself as good" Adam said glaring at Faye. Faye scowled and sat back down. "what virtues did he mean?" Suzan asked. "Well I think it was like what we did to defeat Black John. We invoked the power that is ours I think that if we combine the virture with the power we will have the power to defeat whatever this gray may be" Cassie said. Diana's brow furrowed as she thought for a moment. "Ah I see. Saying something I call on water for all that is pure? Is that what you mean, Cassie?" Diana asked. "Exactly" Cassie said. Everyone nodded as if they were thinking about what virtue would go with their power but I wasn't thinking about that. I couldn't get my mind off the bond between me and Amanda. I was never one to feel afraid of anything and I had to admit that I was afraid when all of this was done that I would lose Amanda and the thought of that caused an ache in my stomach. I know that white morris had said our love was pure and that we were uniting as one, but I couldn't help but think that because we weren't meant to fall in love the way we have is the bond really as strong as we think it is? "alright there Romeo, spill it" Faye demanded from across the fire. Amanda looked up at me and nodded. "are you sure?" I whispered "im sure I want to know what has you so distraught and thinking so much" she smiled. "that obvious huh?" I half smiled. She smiled, nodded and gestured towards Faye. "what do you want to know Faye?" I asked with defensiveness to my voice. "Well, what the hell is going on in that one tracked mind of yours? You look like you are about to break in half, which would be actually great to see but I guess that's not the point" she sneered. "Well, I just can't stop thinking about what White Morris said about the bond between me and Amanda not being meant to be so strong" I admitted which was hard for me to do. I hated showing anyone except for Amanda and maybe Deb what was really going on inside my head. Amanda squeezed my hand. "I mean what happens after we defeat whatever this gray thing is? Does that mean that once this is over the bond can be weakened or not there all together?" I asked shyly. Ugh I really hated being all sensitive and stuff but I had to get it out. I needed their outside opinion or reassurances. Why I wasn't sure. "Nick, I think what he was saying that with the decisions you guys have made coupled with the rarity and purity of the love that you and Amanda share, nothing can break that bond. He said that it was meant to bring the circles together and what ever happened between you two has sealed that bond, therefore, it cannot be broken" Diana said. I sighed "it sounds good but I am still just not sure" I said skeptically "what do you think?" I asked looking down at Amanda. "well," she smiled "I feel relieved actually. I am relieved to know that what we share is true and real and not because of something some old people decided on many moons ago. The fact that we turned a prophecy of meeting and bringing the circles together into some beautiful and special and life lasting is an amazing thing. I really don't see how anything can weaken our connection at all". She looked up at me and let go of my hand and wiggled herself into me so that my arm was around her. I loved her so much I guess I was still having a hard time believing that this was real. That I found the one person I could totally open my heart to and who loved me back. "your right" I admitted leaning down and kissing her on the forehead. "Now that's out of the way, why don't you tell us Nicholas, what the old guy meant by the bond being sealed yesterday" Faye snickered. Melanie and Laurel giggled "Its not that you perverts" I snapped. Amanda lifted my arm off her shoulder and took my hand. She looked up at me with a look of love and pride that made her eyes shine almost silver in the moonlight. "its ok. Tell them how much you want them to know. They don't need to know everything" she whispered. I took a deep breath "yesterday after Sean's service I took Amanda to Number Seven" I started there were a few gasped "your parents' house?" Deborah asked shocked. I nodded and continued "I brought Amanda there to tell her some of my plans for the future like fixing up my dad's shop and re-opening it and doing some minor renovations to the house so that she and I can move in there and start our life together" I said shyly looking down. "wow Nick that's wonderful" Diana smiled. "so your staying in New Salem?" Lexie asked Amanda with a sad look in her eye "Yes but that's not all" Amanda said looking at me to let me know she would finish the story. I was grateful for that. She was just as protective of our private moments as I was and I knew she would do in such a way that would keep the details between us. "when Nick brought me to Number Seven he didn't only ask me to stay in New Salem. He gave me this" she said proudly lifting up her left hand to the group, the moonlight bounced off of the ring making it sparkle and glitter. "is that what I think it is?" Debroah shrieked. Amanda smiled and nodded "I said yes which is what White Morris was referring to when he said the bond was sealed". She leaned into me and I wrapped my arms around her I was smiling. "What is wrong with you? Are you pregnant?" Faye shrieked at Amanda. Amanda laughed "No im not pregnant. We just realized that it doesn't matter how much time has passed what matters is what you do with the time you have so why wait" Amanda winked at me letting me know that she remembered everything I said to her when I proposed. "well I think it wonderful!" Diana exclaimed as she walked towards me and Amanda. Diana hugged us both "congratulation I am so happy for both of you" she said hugging us and that how it went with almost everyone else. Faye didn't approach us because she didn't approve which was fine with me and I wondered if white morris was wrong about Faye. Deborah bounded toward me with a huge hug "Nick I am thrilled for you. Amanda is awesome and I always wanted s sister" she smiled and hugged Amanda "welcome to the family" and the girls giggled as Deborah admired the ring. She looked at me "Nick isn't this your mother's ring?" she smiled. I nodded and smiled back. "wow" was all Deborah could say. The last people to approach us were Adam and Cassie. "Nick that's awesome" Adam said reaching out his hand. I shook his hand gave him a half bro like hug "Thanks buddy" I said. He hugged Amanda and said "congratulations". Then it was Cassie's turn she smiled at me widely "Nick I am so happy for you, for both of you" she said hugging me. "im am so glad you are sticking around New Salem" she hugged Amanda and took her hand to examined the ring. "Amanda its beautiful! Are those honey calcites?" Cassie asked curiously. "Yeah this was Nick's mother's ring, Honey calcite was her working stone too" Amanda said proudly. Cassie just smiled and said "im so happy you guys found each other. See Nick it was all meant to be prophecy or not". I smiled back and put my arms around Amanda pulling her in for a hug. I was so happy to share our news with everyone. I was about to kiss her when the wind gusted forcefully making the fire flicker violently . I turned around just as I heard a familiar voice say "Well well well what do you know. It we worked we brought you together and now we will destroy you".


	26. Chapter 26

**I don't own the secret circle but I do own the non tsc characters. **

**xoxo**

Amanda POV

Nick and I shared our news with our circle and we were thrilled. I know Nick was worried about our bond but I wasn't. I knew that what we had was the most real thing i had in my life. I knew that if we survived this we would grow old together in the beige house on top of the bluff at Number Seven. We had been congratulated by the last of the group Adam and Cassie and after I showed Cassie my flower shaped ring Nick had pulled me in for a huge hug. I looked up and his smoldering eyes had such a look of pride and passion I could feel those butterflies swimming in my stomach. He leaned down and was about to kiss me when the wind with such force it send shivers of fright throughout my body. I heard a familiar voice say "Well well well what do you know. It we worked we brought you together and now we will destroy you". I turned around to see seven figures dressed in gray cloaks in a triangular formation. The voice had belonged to Brett. "the RA?" nick said out load and I heard two familiar giggles coming from either side of Brett "Allie? Molly?" I was bewildered. "You know these people?" Sammy asked. I scanned the triangular form I recognized all of them Brett, Allie, Molly, Jack, Stephanie, Tommy, Steve and Leah one of the fake girls that got mad when Nick didn't giver attention the night of the open door pizza. "yeah they are all from BU. They were in our dorm, on our floor" Nick answered for me protectively putting an arm around me. Brett laughed "oh the dorm placement was no accident" an evil grin consumed his freckle covered face. "what are you talking about?" Adam demanded. "My ancestors were born in the same coven as Black John and White Morris though because of our unconventional practices of witch craft we were ousted and migrated to Rhode Island" he said. "now its time for the coven of my great ancestor Gray Rodgers to take its place as leaders of the North Salem circle" he said. They were the Gray that was in the prophecy. They were the evil entity we would be fighting . The rest of his coven all smiled evil grins and the wind started gusting hard. Reality sank in the friends I had made the 2 weeks in college were not my friends. They were also witches and they were my enemies. "Why do you think we caused the earthquake?" allie cackled. "That was you?" Nick said. "oh it was us. The earth shifting was part of the prophecy however the earthquake, well was what we needed to do in order to ensure the Black and White circle came together so we can destroy you all for good!" she yelled. After that everyone in our circle took a protective stance, Nick pulling me so he was in front of me. Then every member of the Gray coven lifted there hands up above their heads and yelled "RUMBLE". The earth started to shift and shake violently and with such force every member of the New Salem circle fell. I fell on top of Nick, my back facing Brett. I quickly turned to see the coven approaching us. I stood up and pulled Nick up with me. "Fire protect me with passion" faye yelled and flames shot up out of the bonfire and took its place all around the circle protecting us from the group in the gray cloaks**. **I was relived we had never broken the circle. As fire whirled I heard them start to chant. "circle circle in the sand break yourself now by sea and sand" over and over. "Moon protect me with honesty" Adam yelled. I thought of a moon beam as bright as Diana's hair and the moon shone down almost as bright as the sun lighting the entire beach so that if the circle got broken we could see in order to protect ourselves. The coven continued to chant but the circle wasn't breaking. "road protect me ambition" debroah exclaimed and there was a small rumble as the rocks from the wall came tumbling toward us and rolled into a circle form next to the ring of fire. "Leaf protect us with compassion" Laurel yelled and the leaves from the big elms up on the bluff cause a green blizzard in front of the Gray circle and they were flailing around trying to fight the menacing leaves that it broke their chant. "Ice protect us with strength" Nick bellowed and icy water came raining down from the sky only on the Gray coven and with the light of the moon I could see the red blotches the frozen water was leaving on their faces and exposed hands. Brett managed to break through the leaves and ice rain and was charging toward the circle. Diana and Sammy were at my side. I was holding Nick's hand tightly so Sammy took my other hand and Diana took her hand "Water protect us with Love" I said "with purity" Diana said "with friendship" Sammy said and then the ocean rose into what must have been a 40 foot wave. I felt Nick grab me and held my hand while pulling me into a protective hug as the giant wave engulfed the beach, the New Salem Circle and the Gray coven. I could taste the salty water and smell the seaweed. Weren't we supposed to be saved? what was happening? Nick. I couldn't feel nick's arms around me. His hand was not is mine. As panic took over me Nick's face flashed in my mind. This was it. This was the end. I love you Nick I thought and everything went black.


	27. Chapter 27

**Authors Note: This is the last chapter in this story. I have to say I am very proud of this fan fiction. I fell in love with the character I created in Amanda and I don't want to stop writing her. Please leave a review and let me know what you think about a sequel. I left a lot open so there are a few possibilities for a sequel or even a Nick/Amanda one shot. Thanks again to my loyal readers- Kelly, Katarina and L the Great! Your encouragement and feedback is what made this story what is it!**

**Xoxo **

**Heather**

**I don't own the secret circle I do own the other non tsc characters and I love every character in this story**

Nick POV

I stood protectively in front of Amanda as we invoked the elements and virtues that we believed so much in and it seemed to be working. I was still floored by the fact that Gray was another coven of witches made up of the people we lived with on the fourth floor in the dorm at Boston University. The gray coven was trying to fight the leaves that laurel made swirl and attack them and the ice rain I created was stinging them. I saw Brett break through and lunge toward us that's when Sammy and Diana joined Amanda. I was holding her hand so tight the girls knew that there was no way were letting each other go. Sammy took Amanda's other and Diana took Sammy's hand. "Water protect us with Love" Amanda Demanded "with purity" Diana proclaimed "with friendship" Sammy bellowed and then the wind picked up and I heard a very loud roar of water. From where I was standing I could see the ocean rise up into the biggest wave I have ever seen. I clutched Amanda's hand tightly and pulled into my chest and held her close. I was determined to protect her, us. Then I heard some screaming and gurgling and coughing and I was taken over by a huge rush of sea water. As the wave hit I lost my grip on Amanda. My eyes were burning with the sting of the salt and I couldn't see even with the moon beam shining. I was in a frenzy trying to breath and trying to reach for Amanda but I felt nothing but sand and water. We were losing our fight and I thought I was losing my life. As soon as I started to feel defeated I got a flash of Amanda looking down at my mother's ring and smiling up at me with so much love in my mind that I knew I wasn't done fighting. I calmed myself down and just thought we are going to win this. We will get through this. The water started to recede and I was able to get my head above the water. I could breath and looking around I could see heads bobbing over the water. I heard more coughing and some whimpers. I searched the surface of the water for any sign of Amanda and I saw nothing that gave me the hope that she was one of the heads bobbing on the surface. I closed my eyes and waiting for the wave to fall back into the vast ocean. It didn't take long until I was laying on the sand soaking wet and covered in leaves. I was ok but I wasn't sure if Amanda was. I know that the strength of the bond coupled with the fact that I was still alive should give me peace of mind that she would be OK too but I wasn't thinking rationally. I needed to find her. I needed to see for myself that she was ok. I wouldn't be satisfied until she was back in my arms where she belong. As I started to get up I noticed movement all around me. Diana, Scott and Sammy were up scoping out the shore line. I saw the Henderson twins and Suzan dazed but ok. I saw Robbie standing in front of a petite figure stroking her face it was Deb and she was ok thank god. Adam and Cassie were just getting up. Max and Lexie were helping Faye up and Steven was just sitting up in the sand shaking his head. Then I saw Melanie and Laurel bending over a lifeless body on the beach and I knew in my heart it was Amanda. My heart sank, My legs felt like jello and I don't know how I did but I ran over to them. Amanda was laying on the beach face down Laurel and Melanie were rolling her over and patting her back as I got as I got there. "Amanda!' I hollered crouching down. "Amanda!" I yelled louder. No this was not happening. I was not going to live without her. I closed my eyes and did something I never did I prayed to my parents _I know you guys are watching this please help her!_ I opened my eyes and said "Amanda please come back to me" tears starting to escape my eyes. She coughed out a mixture of sand and salt water. I held her head and let her get it all out. I helped her sit up and she rubbed her red rimmed eyes. "did we win?" she said. I laughed and hugged her. "you are with me and we are both ok so yeah we won" I kissed her and helped her up. We noticed the rest of the coven standing over something a few yards down the beach. I grabbed Amanda's hand we walked over to them and Amanda let out a gasp. On the beach lay seven crumpled up, smoking gray cloaks and something clicked. The wave was meant to save us not to harm us. We had defeated the Gray coven.

We were all standing on the beach looking over the smoldering gray cloaks that smelled really funky. "Did anyone see what happened to Brett and them?" Amanda asked. Everyone shook their heads no then Faye spoke "I was watching them as the wave hit and I saw smoke and heard a sizzle as soon as it hit them but then I went under. This is going to sound crazy but it reminded me of the wicked witch of the west from the Wizard of Oz" faye said trying not laugh. "you mean they melted?" Suzan asked skeptically. "I guess anything is possible" Diana said. "I don't know how to explain but I feel like something in the air has lifted" Cassie said. "I feel that way too" I agreed. "well, I for one think its safe to say that we won the war" Sammy smiled. The crowd of 18 witches broke out in cheers. Everyone was hugging and high fiving. I looked down in Amanda scooped her up and spun her around and she giggled. I set her back on her feet kissed her passionately. I felt the familiar surges and energy passing between our fingers and our lips and I knew that our bond was still there. I pulled back and looked in those green speckled eyes and said "we can start our forever now".


End file.
